Empty Eye Sockets
by VampireNaomi
Summary: What if Nick was Hector's lawyer instead of Maximino's? What if Manny was in love with Carla? What if Meche had feelings for Domino? And what if Toto and Lola were LSA agents?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grim Fandango or any of the characters here. This is an AU that popped into my mind when I started thinking about some things that could have gone differently. I will try to explain everything as well as I can, so the only thing you need to know at this point is that Nick and Olivia never had their little affair. Lola is therefore still "alive".

I wrote this story when I was fifteen or sixteen, so it's quite unpolished compared to my more recent work. I'm letting it stay up because writing this taught me more than most of my other stories have.

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 1**

"Think about it, my love, this whole city is mine and that way yours."

Olivia leaned against Hector's chest and lifted her head to see her lover's face.

"I've already thought about it. Why else would I be here?" she purred and the man snorted in amuse. He had had a really good luck when he had found that woman; she was brave, arrogant and self-confident, totally different than the weak sluts who hunted men in his casinos.

And a man like him didn't want a weak woman.

But maybe he had chosen the wrong words when saying that he had found the woman. In fact the woman had found him.

Olivia had arrived to Nuevo Marrow with her previous lover Maximino, fully aware of the fact that she would soon find someone much better than him. Maximino was just a small timer in Hector's huge criminal organisation, and even though he had total control over Rubacava it wasn't enough for Olivia.

No, she wanted a strong, powerful and rich man. Someone whose company would please her.

Love had nothing to do with the relationship, at least from Olivia's part. The woman was a parasite who grabbed the strongest man she could find, sucking him dry and then moving to pick the next one. Then again, since Hector LeMans was the most powerful man in the Land of the Dead she didn't have to look for anyone else.

But she still didn't love him.

Hector then... Olivia suspected the man felt something for her and it just made opinion of all men being weak fools stronger. If Hector had been a wise man he would have kept Olivia near him only for pleasure, not because he loved her.

Maximino had loved her too and honestly thought she returned the feeling. Olivia could still remember how she had told him she wanted to break up, and the memory made her snort in amuse. His world had changed and almost anyone else would have pitied him.

But not Olivia, to her men didn't mean anything but fun and fortune and she didn't think she had ever truly cared about anyone.

It was night in the city of Nuevo Marrow and the whole city flashed in neon lights. Casinos, night clubs, restaurants and bars were open and ready to help those who stepped in to get rid of their money. The crowd was at the casinos during that time of night, and Hector could almost heat the tinkling when coins fell in his pockets.

Usually he was at the casinos too, watching how his business went along, but this night he had wanted to give some special attention to his new love. Olivia was a wonderful woman and he didn't think he'd ever get interested in anyone else.

"The night is young and we have time. Do you want to pay a visit to one of my casinos?" he asked the woman who rose and tilted her head.

"You know that I am not interested in your casinos. Only in the money they provide," she replied in amusement and Hector had to snort.

"I do know that, but I will never give up the hope that you will join me one day," he said. Olivia was totally rotten, just like he himself, and he found it strange the woman didn't want to set one foot inside any of his popular casinos.

"Hope? Don't make me laugh; there is no hope in this world," Olivia remarked.

"For those who know how to play their cards right, there is," Hector replied.

Olivia stood up and moved away from the man. She didn't dislike him; she just didn't feel comfortable if the atmosphere got too mushy. She liked cold, cruelty and pain and never liked it too long in Hector's arms.

The man knew and accepted it, though he liked comfortable things much more. He had always worked to get the best for himself and right now he was on the top. He was the strongest and most powerful man in the Land of the Dead, he controlled a huge crime organisation, he was rich and many were loyal to him.

And he also had the most gorgeous woman in the world. What else could he ask for?

"I will go and see how the business goes along. I suspect that Maximino is about to send someone here to keep an eye on me and I want to know who that is," he announced standing up too.

"And get rid of him?" Olivia guessed, not turning to face her lover. She had walked to stand on a balcony and rested her hands on the railing, letting her gaze wander over the colourful city. Cold night air caressed the bones of her face and had she had hair it would have flown behind her.

"Feed him wrong information to tell to Maximino. Your ex-boyfriend is a greedy man, if he sees a chance to rise in hierarchy, he will use it," Hector replied.

"So you actually believe Maximino has someone he can trust?" Olivia asked, though she wasn't that interested. It was hard to believe that someone would be on the same side with the leader of Rubacava when you one could choose Hector LeMans.

"I know he has. I just have to find out who that snake is," Hector said. For a short moment he considered joining the woman on the balcony, but then decided against it. Olivia would say if she desired his company.

Their relationship was special on many levels. Both used the other and unlike usually, Hector was ready to give up in few things to keep the woman happy.

"I will go now. You may still join me," he said leaving the woman alone in the room.

When the door had banged shut Olivia sighed in frustration and turned away from the view. She didn't understand Hector, why did such a cruel and powerful man have to get romantic attention almost every day? It didn't fit his personality and Olivia couldn't have been less interested in the whole subject.

But she had to suffer; if she didn't do at least something the man wanted she couldn't enjoy his power either.

And power was what meant her the most.

Now when Hector had left there was no reason for her to stay. The place where Hector usually met her was a high skyscraper and most of the room was for offices and small companies he owned.

During that time of night the building was empty, everyone had either withdrawn in their homes or left to play at the casinos. Everyone wanted to be Hector's friend, so they favoured the biggest and most known casino where the man himself played.

Her shoes made a noise in the dim corridor while she headed for the elevators. She wanted to have some fun too, but in a totally different atmosphere.

When moving to live in Nuevo Marrow - previous El Marrow - she had been forced to leave her beloved Blue Casket behind. It had hurt her more than anything in a long while, but she tried not to think about it. She couldn't afford being weak, and getting attached to something was a weakness.

Then she stopped to notice that there was light ahead. So, either someone was still here, or they had forgotten to switch off the lights. The second one seemed like a better option and Olivia decided to go and turn off them.

When she got nearer she was surprised to notice that there actually was someone else than her. The light was coming from a rather big office because someone had left the door open, and Olivia could clearly see the man who sat behind his desk, bending over a heap of papers.

The woman tilted her head. Nick Virago.

She already knew the man; he had been Maximino's lawyer back when she had been dating with the gambling crime lord. When Olivia had left Rubacava behind her she hadn't expected to see Maximino's lawyer ever again, but to her surprise Nick had arrived just few weeks after her.

Nick had also realised that Hector LeMans was many times better than Maximino and left to Nuevo Marrow to look for work. And he had found a job to do too, Nick Virago was known to be one of the best lawyers in the Land of the Dead and Hector had gladly taken him in.

"Knock, knock," Olivia said not bothering to wait for an answer and stepped in. She could as well pay Nick a visit and exchange a few words with him. They had got along pretty well in Rubacava, but now they barely saw each other.

Nick lifted his gaze from his papers in surprise and let his work be when he noticed he had a visitor.

"Working overtime?" Olivia asked taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"Hector LeMans has lots of business, they create conflicts and that means paper work," Nick replied. To be honest, he had been ready to leave a few hours ago, but then he'd have even more work to do the next day.

Olivia snorted.

"You are odd. There's no one in here, everyone has left a long time ago," she announced.

"I know that. But what can you do, mister LeMans wants all of the important things to go through his best lawyers," the man said concentrating on reading the papers again. They were about the huge amount of guns that Hector had ordered from Puerto Zapato and he had to make sure the contract was as good as possible.

"Hard. That's why I never work," Olivia stated and Nick didn't quite like her arrogant tone. But he knew he couldn't walk around insulting Hector's girlfriend, so he didn't mouth what he was thinking.

"Yes, you are mister LeMans' lover and are provided everything on a silver plate. I'll warn you though, it is not healthy to fall in love with a crime lord," he said more sharply than he had been about to, and lifted his gaze in surprise when Olivia laughed.

"Fall in love? Fool, despite what he might think, I do not love him," she said in amuse.

"You don't, huh? And here I though all women drool over powerful men," Nick said deciding that now he really had to get his work done. Olivia's company was of course more comfortable than his colleagues', but he really wanted to be able to leave home at some point.

"Only fools fall in love. Tell me, do you have warm feelings toward someone special?" Olivia asked. Nick flinched slightly and spilled his ink.

"No," he replied not lifting his gaze. Olivia snorted quietly.

"See? This world is dead, corrupted and cruel and love can never light it. When you keep that in mind you can survive anything."

"Thank you for the advice, but I don't think I need it. You must be pretty stupid to not realise that by yourself," Nick remarked.

"Uh-huh. Should I tell Hector what you think of him?" Olivia asked and this time Nick turned to watch her.

"He loves you?" he asked not knowing what to think. He had seen Hector LeMans sprouting small children, the thought that the man could feel love was a hard one to accept.

"Of course he does. Just like Maximino did. All men are weak fools," the woman said and it was clear she counted Nick in too.

"Nice to know your opinion about us." the lawyer said and took the next paper.

* * *

"Manny! Manny!"

Manuel "Manny" Calavera turned on his heels in the harbour of Puerto Zapato when he heard a female voice calling out his name. The voice was clear and could be heard over the noise of the docks and he had to admit he was surprised. He hadn't thought he'd hear that voice in a long while - if ever again.

"Carla?" he asked in confusion as the woman ran to him, dodging two sailors. She had given up her uniform of a security officer and was now dressed in a deep blue jacket and a black skirt.

_Lola_ had arrived to Puerto Zapato the previous day and Manny hadn't really visited the town yet. Glottis had stayed to take care of the ship that they had named after Manny's rebel friend in Rubacava.

"A surprise to see you here," Carla said out of breath and looked beaming.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked immediately, why had the woman left Rubacava and her job? Why was she there?

Carla shrugged.

"I finally got everything in order and my record is now clean. I can finally afford to leave the Land of the Dead," she said and despite the small, jealous pang inside him Manny had to be happy for her.

"That's great! What ship are you taking?" he asked in curiosity and Carla tilted her head.

"What do you think? _S.S. Lambada_, of course," she replied making Manny shook his head.

"I doubt you would have even settled with anything else," he stated. He already knew that _Lambada_ had arrived to Puerto Zapato a few days earlier than _Lola_ and that it would depart that evening. So he wouldn't be seeing Carla after the day.

The woman took a few steps back and eyed him.

"So I see. You are a captain nowadays," she remarked and Manny touched his cap proudly.

"Yep, I have my own ship too. Her name is _Lola,_" he said and Carla snorted a bit bitterly.

"Lola. That's a nice name," she said knowing quite too well that the ship was named after a photographer girl.

"True. What are you going to do on your last day on shore?" Manny said swiftly changing the subject. Carla turned to view the city.

"I don't know; I have no plans," she said in thought. Then she glanced at Manny.

"Nor an escort," she added as a hint. Manny thought it couldn't have been more obvious, but he didn't actually have anything against it. He had just been sailing for three weeks and there were no women on board.

He gave Carla his arm.

"In that case it might be better if an experienced sea dog takes care of you. Puerto Zapato is a dangerous place for a lone woman," he said.

"I have black belt in karate," Carla commented.

"Well, then I'll come along to protect those who attack you," Manny said to her. He had been about to take a look around the city alone, but he could as well enjoy Carla's company now when it was still possible.

He had met the woman almost immediately after arriving in Rubacava and they had got along pretty well. At some point though Carla had started to get funny ideas that Manny didn't want to have anything to do with. He of course liked the woman, but believed strongly that love and serious relationships were things all souls left behind when they died.

Slowly their relationship had cooled down, though they had stayed as friends. Carla might have been able to tolerate that Manny didn't want to get serious, but she didn't like it how he was always running after Meche.

Manny had tried to explain that he was trying to find Meche only because it was his fault she was suffering. He only wanted to help her; there was nothing personal in it. Carla didn't believe it and Manny didn't think of it as a miracle. He wouldn't have in her position.

And then he had left Rubacava to search for Meche and Domino who he had seen with the woman. He had no idea what his sworn enemy wanted from her, but it couldn't be anything good. He hadn't seen or heard about Meche and slowly Manny was starting to think she had really disappeared.

"What are you thinking?" Carla's voice broke his thoughts and he turned to face her.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, but immediately saw that Carla didn't believe him.

"It's that Colomar woman again. Can't you ever think about anything else?" the woman commented annoyance in her voice and Manny felt bad. Of course finding Meche was important, but it still wasn't right to hurt other people's feelings.

"Actually I was thinking how good that coral necklace would look on you," he said quickly. Carla would leave that evening towards the Eternal Rest, she'd never find out Manny had lied. Carla tilted her head and seemed to be pleased.

"Really? That's nice," she purred leaning closer than was proper and Manny had to escape with few steps. Carla had never been an innocent girl - though she pretended to be one, but that shell was so fragile anyone could see through it.

"Hey, not in public," he rejected and thanked his luck when Carla withdrew. She was passionate, yes, but also knew what the word 'no' meant.

"There's still time. Maybe we can find a nice and quiet spot later," she suggested playfully.

_She is so different than Meche_, Manny thought bewildered. Meche was innocent, quiet and always ready to help others. He could never imagine her fawning over any man, especially if they weren't dating. Carla then, all you had to do was to say 'hello' and she was ready for action.

"We shall see," he decided to say.

* * *

Puerto Zapato was a noisy port town full of different ships, souls and demons. Things were sold and bought and everything seemed to be very idyllic.

But of you had lived in the Land of the Dead long enough you knew that nothing was ever what it looked like. Despite the peaceful image Puerto Zapato wasn't the ideal choice of a holiday for families, it was controlled by a group of gangsters and other criminals. At night the docks were just as dangerous - if not even more - than in Rubacava.

The sun was setting and it painted the ocean beautifully red. There wasn't that much action at the docks anymore, but many sailors still loitered around, some working, some not.

Manny escorted Carla to the harbour and watched the red horizon. They had walked around Puerto Zapato together and got to know all the exotic things the town had to offer. Manny was pessimistic by nature, but he had to admit he had had fun.

"I still think you should have let than man try and paint my face," Carla remarked in amuse and Manny shrugged.

"What if we wouldn't have been able to wash it away? You want to step in _Lambada_ wearing a colourful make-up?" he asked from the woman, who didn't answer. Manny suspected something was wrong, but he didn't have time to ask about it now.

"_S.S. Lambada_ is right over there," he said pointing at the huge luxury ship that looked really homey in the falling dim.

At least in the eye sockets of a man who couldn't leave.

"Yep, there it is," Carla admitted.

"So this was it. Have a nice trip and I hope the Eternal Rest is as good as everyone expects it to be. Remember to send me a card," Manny said trying to sound happy, though he felt somehow uncertain.

Carla didn't say anything.

"Manny..." she finally started and lifted her gaze, but didn't continue after all. Manny let out a quiet sigh.

"You don't really have a ticket, right?" he guessed not knowing what to think. It had felt somehow strange that a woman like Carla, who didn't really care for others, could leave just like that.

"No. I left my job, sold everything and came here in a small ship. I don't know why, I just wanted... I mean, you left so suddenly. I didn't even get to say goodbye," the woman said sounding guilty, which wasn't like her at all.

"Well, you've said it now. How are you going to get back?" Manny asked.

"I am not going back to Rubacava. Either I stay here in Puerto Zapato, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I join you on your ship. What was her name? _Laura?_" Carla said not looking straight at him and Manny pressed his fingers on his temples.

Oh boy.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 2**

Meche stubbed her cigarette, not lifting her gaze from the paper. It was Domino's report to Hector LeMans and was supposed to be given to a black bird to carry as soon as possible. Even though he was sure Domino was loyal and knew how to take care of things, Hector demanded him to send a report of his doings and achievements once in a while.

What read on the paper made the woman feel even more depressed. There was listed everything the slaves had done, all coral they had dug, the new slaves that had just arrived and a note that told that it was probably possible to find gold if the mines were dug deeper.

She sighed and stamped the report with a stamp that was almost unique. Only two of them existed, she had one and Domino had one. The man thought he was too busy to write the reports himself, so he had given the responsibility of them almost totally to Meche. Sure he read them before they were sent; he didn't trust the woman enough to give her free hands.

There was a quiet "thump" when she hit her stamp in the corner of the paper with more strength than she had been about to. She almost thought she could hurt those who were to blame for her suffering if she treated their papers badly.

Nothing was well nowadays, not to her or anyone who lived there. Well, Domino was another case of course.

They were all slaves and forced to work for those who had stolen their salvation and destroyed their dreams. Meche didn't actually know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't right.

Then again, when compared to others she shouldn't complain. The others had to work underwater at the mines day after day when all she had to do was to sit there and go through Domino's paper work. At times she felt guilty because of it, that her afterlife was slightly better than the others'.

And at times she felt warm proud for that Domino had chosen _her_ to be his secretary. The man was totally corrupted, arrogant and most of the time incredibly irritating, but he was also choosy. He could have as well chosen someone of the other women and Meche knew some of them were more beautiful than she was.

They were all good and had deserved a ticket on the Number Nine, but Meche guessed some of the slaves would join Domino if he gave them the chance. Meche herself didn't even want to think about helping the man with his evil business any more than she had to.

And sorting those papers was what she was expected to do. She didn't care about herself anymore and wouldn't have done it if she hadn't had to take care of Pugsy and Bibi.

The children were too small and weak to work at the mines so Domino had allowed them to stay on dry land. They weren't allowed to rest though; he had made them make small light bulbs. Meche thought it was wrong, even dead children deserved to play, but it was impossible to make Domino change his mind about something.

Especially after Pugsy had bitten him and he had locked them both up in an old bird cage.

"Finished already?" an arrogant voice asked and Meche lifted her gaze from her desk. Domino stood in front of her looking, as pleased with himself as usually and Meche felt slightly annoyed. She handed the stamped report at the man.

"Here you go," she said coldly when Domino took it. He read it through carefully and that was one of the few things he actually bothered to do well. Usually he just lazed around; the small island had no real job for him. The slaves took care of most of the work and he had Meche to do everything else. That meant he had a lot of free time and it suited him well.

But he worked too some times and when Meche had written a report was one of those times. He wanted to see what Meche had written about his doings and make sure nothing negative was included.

Hector LeMans was a very demanding and strict man and angering him was never good. Domino had done it once when he hadn't been able to fetch Meche from the Land of the Living before Manny, and if Don Copal hadn't been there to take the blame the situation could have got pretty nasty.

But now everything was fine, he had got Meche back and as long as she was there they didn't have to worry about her telling everybody about what they were doing. Their business was better than ever, they got more and more stolen Double-N Tickets all the time and they sold them with high price to those who could afford, but didn't deserve them. According to Hector Nuevo Marrow - the previous El Marrow - had grown into a huge metropolis controlled by gambling and everything was better than ever.

Domino wanted to go and see it too, he had left El Marrow before anything had happened and he was sure everything important was there. It was really dull and boring on his island and he really hoped Hector would send someone there to take his place.

"Good job," he stated giving the report back to Meche who would send it with one of Hector's black birds. The man had sent them a message two days ago and it was now time to answer.

Meche didn't say anything at the compliment, she had been with Domino long enough to know that the man hadn't really meant it. He was so full of himself and despite what he said could never respect anyone else than Hector LeMans.

But Domino wasn't just a worthless fool who thought too much of himself. He was something in reality and a very capable man who just happened to be too proud. Meche remembered she had known some people who had always bragged about how they were involved with charity, but who had never actually helped anyone.

Domino always stood behind his words if he claimed something and he didn't just talk. It was he who had found Meche and saved her from the demons of the Petrified Forest. The man had brought her there with the other slaves and kept her as his secretary.

Meche couldn't help it, but she felt special. Because of _her_ Domino had bothered to wander in the forest, it was _she_ who he had chosen to be his secretary and _she_ was one of those few slaves he ever talked to. When you knew how arrogant Domino was, those small things seemed really important.

She didn't accept the man's dark business and would never understand them. All her life she had thought about others before herself and this kind of business that clearly hurt others was so strange to her. It both horrified her and made her feel a whole new feeling; the excitement of danger.

Crime fascinated her.

Meche had been born into a Catholic family and had been raised to respect the God and other people. She had never married or educated, but had dedicated her life to helping others. Orphans and ill children were especially close to her heart. She had been loved and everybody had appreciated her good deeds.

And that was why it had seemed so unfair when she had got sick.

Meche shook her head a bit. She didn't want to think about her last days or death, they depressed her. She was used to a different world and different people. Never had she believed she would become the secretary of a criminal.

"I'll send it immediately," she said with no feeling, standing up behind her desk and walking past Domino, stealing one glance of him as she went. Despite that she would probably never learn to accept him his whole being fascinated her greatly.

Domino was so sure about everything he did, he never seemed to be bewildered and unlike Meche, he had total control over his afterlife. Even though his business wasn't legal and he wasn't a very nice person he had everything in order.

It was something Meche hadn't enjoyed in years. The life of a helper had been hard; she had had to listen to other people's worries all the time without anyone ever asking how her day had been. She had never been occupied and getting the money for food and other necessary items had been hard.

She had often remembered how easy everything had been at home, it had all went with no nasty surprises. Meche liked that and at times she couldn't help but hope that Domino could give her a stable afterlife as his secretary.

Every time she let her mind wander in that direction she felt really guilty, how could she want anything from a cold criminal? Meche knew that all deceived people didn't end up there, but Hector sprouted most of them in El Marrow. She knew Domino didn't directly have anything to do with those things as long as he was on the island, but he was still one of them. The woman refused to use the new name of the city and had heard many slaves do the same. Especially those who had spent some of their time there didn't like the new name.

On occasions she had heard even Domino talking about El Marrow, though he was trying to adjust to the new name. The man had lived and worked in the city for years, the name was like painted to his mind and it was difficult to get rid of it. Especially when he hadn't seen the change himself.

"You do that," Domino said sounding amused. Meche didn't know what he thought to be so funny that time, but she felt irritated and hurt anyway. She did everything the man wanted and yet he treated her like that?

After getting out from her small office Meche sighed. She didn't know why, but lately she had had noticed she got mad because of way too small things. And on top of that those things were something she should be happy about, not the other way around.

Her morning was bad if Domino didn't say good morning to her. Every time he bothered to do it he sounded strangely amused as if he thought it was funny to be friendly towards people who hated him. And yet every morning she waited to hear the man somehow acknowledging that she was there, behind her desk.

Meche knew she was pathetic, but she couldn't help it. She didn't understand how she could have let herself sunk that low and she hoped she would one day wake up to notice that she despised Domino as much as in the beginning. Of course she still hated him on some level, but the flaming anger she had felt before was slowly dying.

She quickly walked to the small office where Domino kept birds and their cages. Or a bird actually, there had never been and would never be more than one of Hector's horrible black ravens. It had arrived with Hector's message and now it was time to send the bird back.

"Hi, Meche!" Bibi greeted her happily when she stepped in and she answered to her greeting.

"Hi. Has it been a nice day?" she asked politely. It felt cruel to ask things like that from children who were locked up in a cage, but she wanted to say something.

The cage was pretty big, but the children still didn't have very much room and now when watching them Meche almost could hate Domino like before. But to her own annoyance she felt more like sorrow and something gloomy.

Bibi shrugged.

"Oh well. Pugsy broke a light bulb again and Mister Hurley was really angry," she said and her brother glared at her.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't pushed me!" he snapped.

"You called me childish!"

"You are!"

"Humph!"

Despite that they had been locked away a good while already both children were cheerful and their playful arguments always made Meche feel better. They were orphans; Hector LeMans had sprouted their parents in El Marrow and made Domino take them with him.

"Kraah!"

Meche flinched when the black raven screeched as she tried to open its cage. She shuddered, Hector's birds were really ugly with their grimacing skulls and if possible, she would have avoided them all the time.

"Be still, soon you can return to your owner," she said to the bird opening the door of the cage carefully. The raven stared at her in suspicion and tilted its head.

"Be careful Meche. It can bite you," Pugsy warned worried and Bibi nodded.

"Yeah. That probably hurts," she added.

Meche gave the report to the bird not bothering to check if it was well attached to its leg. She wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible and was happy when she could let it fly off some time later.

* * *

_Agent Santos,_

_I am pleased to know that things are going on well in Rubacava. I hope you can continue your research and find out what Maximino is up to. It is very important to know his plan, for that will eventually be very useful for our cause. I have received word from agent Calavera, he has probably already arrived Puerto Zapato safely. He still hasn't found the missing woman he is looking for, but he has not lost hope yet._

_I and Eva wish you luck._

_Salvador Limones_

Now when LSA had trained many loyal messengers these reports came more often and it was easier to answer them. He glanced next to him where Lola was feeding the pigeon that had brought the message just a moment ago.

Toto Santos wasn't a man who you'd think to be part of a rebel organisation. He was short and physically weak, his profession as a scrimshaw artist was rather odd and he treated everybody like trash.

Someone could have thought that the angry shrew was just an act, but in fact it was the real Toto. He had tattooed himself full of all kinds of horrible patterns and kept his small shop hidden in the docks. He was despised in the upper town, but he didn't give a damn about it.

And he wasn't a man who you'd think would take the rebellious thoughts seriously either. But he had joined because of selfish reasons and wasn't fighting for a better Land of the Dead, but for revenge. When he had lived pretty pathetic life his brother had been the dream of every mother. He had educated from a good university, married, had children and lived like a saint all his life.

So it was clear that Theodore Santos should have deserved a ticket on the Number Nine. Toto had died before his brother - not a surprise - and waited jealously for his brother to arrive and take the train.

And then Theodore had died.

The ticket had belonged to him, Toto was certain about it, but it hadn't taken long before his brother had just disappeared and the train been filled with men and women whose business he was familiar with, and he had been certain that Theodore had been deceived.

Despite that he had always hated his brother and envied him for his position, Toto was mad about that someone had the courage to betray his family and he had vowed to avenge everything.

He hadn't known who was to blame, so he had been about to organise a ridiculous one man attack at the El Marrow railway station in order to at least somehow hurt those who he thought to be his enemies.

And then Salvador Limones had contacted him for the first time. At first Toto had been very suspicious of him, but when he had been told some chosen facts he had immediately promised to join Salvador's small army of souls.

Salvador had sent him back to Rubacava where he had lived for years and he took care of that everything that took place in the port town was known in the HQ. No one knew to suspect him, he was just the old annoying shrew that was in trouble with everyone and who no one ever took seriously.

Not even Manny, who too had LSA contacts. According to Salvador the man was to be trusted and Toto was pleased with that, but that didn't mean he liked the man. Then again, he didn't hate him which was something. Even though they were both rebel agents they hadn't really been in contact to make sure that if either one got caught, the other one wouldn't be in jeopardy. They both had their own role; Toto had his small shop and Manny his club.

"Let that cursed bird be and come here to see what Salvador has written," he snapped at Lola, who brushed the bird once more with her finger before getting the message from Toto.

"You should practise how to talk to a woman," she stated, but wasn't really hurt. She had known Toto long enough to know that he never said anything good to anyone. That didn't mean he wasn't a good person somewhere very, very deep inside him, he just had a nasty habit to snap at everybody.

"Humph. A girl, not a woman."

It was very much because of Manny that Lola was part of the LSA, as much as Toto loathed to admit it. It had been Manny who had seen her with her small camera snapping pictures and he had started to keep an eye on her.

She had soon turned out to be a promising recruit and Manny had dared to take the risk and get her in. When doing it he had accepted the fact that if she betrayed them it was he who'd have to sprout her, but he hadn't thought it would ever be necessary.

And Manny had probably been right, Lola had immediately realised what the LSA was about and now she had dedicated her whole afterlife for the cause.

"Do you think Maximino is up to something?" she asked carefully handing the message back. She had used to have a crush on the crime lord who controlled the gambling in Rubacava and even now his name made her feel nice and weird.

Toto glanced at her in annoyance; he'd probably never learn to understand.

"How should I know? That's what Salvador told us to find out!" he snapped. Lola sighed and shook her head in silence. She didn't know why Toto was part of all that, it didn't suit him at all.

But maybe that was why he was so good and why Salvador trusted him. No one would ever think that Toto Santos had anything to do with something so noble, and that was why he was able to do pretty much anything without anyone noticing.

"All right, but how will we do that? We can't just go and ask him about it," she replied.

Toto shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked and Lola knew he had a plan. That didn't make her feel very comfortable; Toto's plans were usually very risky and difficult to control.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 3**

A small pigeon flew in the grey sky and hit the air with her wings feeling tired. She had flown far away from her home and would have given almost anything to be able to land and have a rest, but it was impossible on open sea.

She was dead, so she didn't have to care about the same things as her living cousins, but she still wanted to deliver the message in time. It was like an old habit.

The pigeon's name was Meche and she was one of the trained LSA messengers. Salvador had wanted to send just her to deliver Manny's messages, but the bird of course had no idea of the importance of her name. She just did what she was expected to do and tried to do it as well as possible.

The weather was bad, and even though she wasn't a sea bird Meche could sense a storm was on the way. It made her nervous and look for her destination even harder; the pigeon didn't want to be flying when it started to pour.

Finally she noticed something below her and was happy to see that it was an unordinary ship. Meche knew the ship, she had delivered messages there before and the captain always treated her well. The bird flew lower; pleased to be sure she had made it again.

* * *

Manny stood on the bridge and was on a very bad mood.

Firstly, the weather was getting worse and it never meant good for sailors. He believed they would make it, but if it got any worse they would have to return to Puerto Zapato.

And Manny didn't want that, they were already behind schedule.

And then there was Carla.

He had thought it wouldn't cause any trouble to take the woman along, but he had been wrong. She was like glued to him and though he didn't think she was unattractive he wanted to have his privacy. On top of that Carla didn't actually like the name _Lola_ and used every opportunity to insult the ship.

The sailors weren't happy for her coming along. They thought a woman onboard was bad luck and few had even hinted that something was wrong with the captain when he had allowed Carla to come. A small seed of mutiny was planted, but Manny had sailed with his men long enough to know that nothing worse would happen.

He just had to have a talk with Carla and settle things.

Manny was still confused because the woman had left everything and come to Puerto Zapato for him. It didn't suit her personality at all and made him ask if she had a hidden motive. But what could it possibly be?

He was of course flattered, sure, he had been a true ladies' man when alive, but those had been short one night relationships with waitresses and other women who had never done anything else than fawned on men.

Carla was no saint, but somehow she felt more right than most of the women Manny knew. Despite that she was always ready.

Suddenly he noticed a nearing spot at the sky. At first he thought it was just a gull and almost turned his eye sockets away, but then he realised it had to be something else. They were already so far away from Puerto Zapato that no gull would be flying there.

He quickly left and stepped on the deck where the strong wind almost blew his cap way. Manny grabbed it quickly and lifted his gaze up, noticing he had been right.

"Hello Meche," he said offering his arm to the bird and she landed on his wrist. Manny took the message from the bird and unrolled it carefully not to tear it.

_Agent Calavera,_

_It is sad that you have not found the woman you are looking for, but I hope you continue your search and keep up the hope. Nothing ever happens fast and the more you work for something, the bigger will be the reward. Our sources in Rubacava are now concentrating on investigating Maximino's business and trying to find out what he is up to. It would be useful for us if you still lived in the city. As a casino owner you would have better opportunities to succeed, but I understand you have your own mission. I hope to hear from you soon and that you will tell me how things are._

_Salvador Limones _

Manny slipped the message in his pocket. It hadn't contained any important information, but in the wrong hands would give anyone the right to sprout him. Nothing was more dangerous than to belong in the LSA, and sometimes he regretted ever being drawn in, but it could not be helped. He would forever be on the list of freedom fighters.

Meche pecked his jacket and Manny returned in to give the bird something to eat. She had to rest some before he dared to send her back with a new message. He would write to Salvador that night, the sooner the better. It was a risk to keep Meche at the ship, sailors would certainly get curious and he didn't want to explain them anything.

"Shall we see if there are any leftovers for you?" he talked to the bird and she chirped happily.

* * *

Evening fell and the wind grew stronger until it was raising high waves that hit _Lola's_ sides and made the ship tremble. It was dark and no stars could be seen. It didn't rain yet, but the whipping pour wasn't probably too far away.

No one was resting, but everyone concentrated on keeping the situation in control as well as possible so that nothing worse happened. It wasn't a horrible storm, they had faced worse, but one could never be too sure of anything.

Manny stood on the bridge with his first mate and watched the scene calmly. They weren't in danger, at least not yet, so the situation was pretty good.

"This storm can't hurt us without practising a little," Manny stated. The mate glanced at him quickly.

"I wouldn't like to challenge it, captain," he said. Manny shrugged.

"Me neither, but we are having something much more powerful on our side," he said. When the mate looked at him in confusion he laughed dryly.

"Even the rage of the worst storm ever is nothing when a woman loses her temper," he explained and his employee understood too. He snorted.

"That it why men don't want women on board. Their place is on land where they can make men, who return from the sea, happy. But they do not belong on the waves."

Manny didn't say anything to that, just concentrated on watching the raging storm.

"What on earth are you doing here, Manny? I've been looking for you," Carla said suddenly and both men whirled around. The mate looked like he had just seen something truly shameful.

"Women can never come to the bridge," he snapped sharply and Carla glared at him. Then the woman concentrated on Manny again.

"This whole ship is full of gender racists," she said and Manny sighed shaking his head.

"Carla, we have work to do. It is hard work to get this ship through the storm in one piece," he said and Carla tilted her head sharply.

"I see. No wonder when the crew is like that," she said tightly and Manny quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her away before the mate managed to say anything.

"Carla, we have to talk," he said letting go.

"About what?" Carla asked sounding a bit hurt. Manny shrugged.

"About you. Me. How to behave on this ship," he replied.

"What's there to talk about? It's not me, it's your men," Carla said avoiding the first two subjects. Manny sighed.

"Carla, you threat them like trash. This is their home and sailors believe that a woman onboard is bad luck," he explained.

"So what? You are the captain, you can make then do anything you want," the woman said.

"Why should I do that?"

"For me."

"You don't even want to tell me why you came here."

Carla shook her head and sighed. Then she - to Manny's surprise - leaned closer and snorted.

"Let me show you," she whispered softly and looked really sweet when wearing something else than her work clothes. Manny couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it in Rubacava, but even now he didn't have time to let his gaze rest on her.

He pushed her gently away and Carla stared at him in confusion and hurt.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we shouldn't. Especially not in a public corridor when this storm is whipping my ship," Manny replied and thought it was clear just like that. But he obviously didn't know how the mind of a woman worked.

"It's because of that Colomar, isn't it? You think she is more beautiful than me and so you can't even tolerate me! Why are you keeping me on this sip?" Carla asked furiously. Manny opened his mouth to remind her that _she_ had wanted to come, but didn't quite manage before the woman was talking again.

"I should have realised what kind of man you are, Manuel Calavera! But no, I was a fool and left everything to find you and see that I was wrong. And now when I have completely nothing left I realise that you are like others after all!" she shouted and for a while Manny thought Carla would cry.

But instead of that the woman slapped him hard and rushed away.

"I hate you! I want to get out of here!" she screamed while going and Manny rubbed his aching cheek bone.

"That woman can hit," he muttered to himself and suddenly heard steps. He turned around to see Glottis, who was carrying a heavy toolbox and looked confused.

"I heard you had an argument with Ms. Ferra. Are you all right?" the orange demon asked and Manny nodded.

"Everything's in order, Glottis. Carla just has to cool some," he assured. The demon flapped his ears a while.

"She did look very upset when running at the deck," he said in thought.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that - " Manny started but then realised what his friend had just said. He froze.

"Did you just say Carla is on the deck? When the weather is like this?" he asked with a bad hunch. Glottis nodded.

"Yeah. I tried to warn her, but she just wouldn't listen," he said and in the next moment Manny had rushed past him and ran after Carla. Glottis realised his friend was in a hurry so he followed him to help if needed.

Manny couldn't believe a sensible woman like Carla could be stupid enough to run out during a storm. He ran the whole way until he reached the stairs and almost flew them up.

Cold wind hit his face and he noticed it had finally started to rain. The drops felt like small ice needles on his face and he raised his hands to shield his eye sockets. His cap had already flown away, but he didn't have time to mourn that now.

"Carla? Are you here?" he asked looking around himself not seeing the woman anywhere. He barely noticed that Glottis arrived on the deck too.

The only answer Manny got was the noise of wind and waves and for a moment he was afraid the woman had fallen to the sea. But then he saw her figure against the almost black sky and sighed in relief.

"Come inside Carla, it is dangerous here," he said taking a step closer. Carla turned to face him and laughed, but the sound of it was buried under the storm.

"Dangerous? So what?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, after the play of chess I know you are not. You should never be on the deck during a storm like this," Manny said managing to add some humour in his words.

Carla didn't say anything; she was too angry and hurt. After Manny had just left Rubacava she hadn't had rest, but had thought about him all the time. Finally she had left her job and sold everything to go and search for him, and what was the result?

Yeah, she found the man, but he was just as treacherous as others. Always thinking about that Colomar slut and not noticing that other women existed too.

In a way Carla knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. Her feelings had been hurt and she had the right to sulk as long as she wanted.

Suddenly a big wave hit the side of the ship and made it tremble. Carla, who stood right at the rail lost her balance and before she noticed it ice cold and black water took her. She hadn't even managed to scream and the splash couldn't be heard under the storm.

But Manny wasn't blind and he immediately noticed what had happened. He had lost his balance too, but hadn't fallen, being able seen the woman's fall.

"Carla!" he exclaimed running where the woman had been just a moment ago and peered over the rail. No sign of her.

"Carla!" he shouted again and this time louder. He waited if there was an answer, but knew it was useless. Bones didn't float very well and without knowing the right technique a dead soul couldn't swim. Carla had probably sunk to the bottom by now.

Manny made his decision fast. Carla had gone on the deck because of him and he shouldn't have left her anyway. Quickly, before even thinking about it properly he had jumped after her in the freezing water.

"Manny? What are you doing?" Glottis's voice was heard before he hit the waves. The water filled his skull and he sank lower keeping en eye on his surroundings. The storm had made the water dirty and he didn't actually see in front of himself, but that sure didn't stop him.

He more felt than heard another splash and already knew what had happened.

Glottis.

The demon hadn't understood his own best, but wanted to follow his best friend everywhere. Manny appreciated his friend's loyalty, but hoped he could think more selfishly at times. Especially now that the future didn't look that bright.

After a while he started to think why he had jumped. Come on, it had been Carla's own fault when she had gone on the deck; he didn't have to feel guilty about it. And not about anything, the woman meant nothing to him.

Absolutely nothing.

Right?

He felt a silenced thud when he hit the bottom and a small cloud of mud spread around him. It landed soon and Manny tried to see something in the muddy water.

It was useless, it was too dark down there and even if the sun had shone the rays wouldn't have reached the bottom of the sea.

"Carla?" Manny exclaimed and was surprised to notice how clear his voice sounded. He had been sailing long enough to know that in the Land of the Dead everything sounded exactly the same underwater than on the surface, but it was still a slight surprise to experience it.

He didn't receive an answer and rubbed the back of his head in worry. He should go and try to find the woman before the monsters did, but how? It was completely dark there and he couldn't see a thing.

Then he heard a thud behind him and turned to see.

"Boy it's dark around here," Glottis's voice said and Manny sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought he would have to meet some kind of hideous monster and a loyal friend was exactly what he needed now.

"Yes, but we can not help it now. If a big monster surprises us, do you think you could scare it away?" he asked from his friend, who stumbled closer in the dark.

"I don't know Manny; I am not a very scary demon. At least compared to others. But I have this. It should drive all monsters away," the demon said and when he heard the clattering Manny knew Glottis still has his toolbox.

In the next moment they were surrounded by light and Manny noticed he was standing just few metres away from Glottis, who was holding a bright torch in his hand. He had his red toolbox in his other hand and Manny thanked his luck for that Glottis never went anywhere without his tools.

"True, they live here in dark so they must be afraid of light," he admitted. Then he looked around in the bright light.

The bottom of the sea was covered in thick mud and Manny already mourned his shoes. Here and there were rocks covered by weed and corals, but there weren't much of them. No one was seen anywhere and he felt like they were the only creatures there.

"Come on. We must find Carla," he said and left. Glottis didn't hesitate, but followed him carrying his torch and tools.

* * *

The city of Nuevo Marrow had changed much from what it had used to be. The before so dull, grey and ugly city inhabited by those who were force to live there was now the home of gambling and having fun. Rubacava had lost its position and its casinos their customers, which really made Maximino mad.

But he couldn't do a thing, only a fool would have tried to rebel against Hector LeMans. So Maximino had stayed in Rubacava in his Cat Track, hoping that one day people would come back to Rubacava.

But in Nuevo Marrow few even remembered the old nights of the port town. No one was interested in betting on cats, they wanted to try their luck in roulette, slot machines and all other things Hector had to offer.

And yet there were those who thought of Maximino almost daily.

"Toto must have got my message by now. He is a good agent and soon we will know something about what Maximino is doing," Salvador said to Eva, who was sitting some distant away reading a report that was from one of their spies.

"Fabrizio says that Hector has ordered a great amount of guns from Puerto Zapato," the woman stated not answering the man's earlier statement.

"I had expected it. A man like Hector doesn't feel safe if he's not surrounded by a loyal army," Salvador said.

"But what should we do? We don't have enough guns for our agents and the situation is not getting better if our enemies get more and more," Eva pointed out raising her gaze from the papers.

Salvador shook his head a little.

"That is true. But we should not let that kill our hope. We have faced harder times," he said then.

"All right, let's say that. I'm still suspicious though," Eva stated.

"You are always suspicious. Did you know Eva, you are very cynical," the leader of the freedom fighters said almost playfully and Eva shrugged.

"Better that than to get sprouted when turning your back on your friend," she said.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 4**

It was an early morning in Nuevo Marrow and for once the city seemed peaceful. Most of the neon lights were off, there was no crowd on the streets and everything was quiet. In some other cities morning was the busiest time of the day, it was usual, right?

Well, not in Nuevo Marrow. Everyone in the city had stayed up most of the night drinking, gambling and having fun. So it wasn't a wonder that only those who really had to managed to force themselves to get up instead of sleeping their hangover away.

Nick was one of those unfortunate ones, but his part wasn't as bad as some people's. He had worked so late the night before that hadn't felt like paying a visit to the casinos after that. And the wild partying some people preferred didn't suit him at all; he still liked the old quiet way.

And now on his way to Hector's office he was glad that he didn't have a hangover. Firstly, meeting your boss in those circumstances wouldn't be proper and he didn't want to seem stupid in front of the man.

Hector had said that he wanted to meet him early in the morning and the lawyer had no idea what the man wanted. It could be an assignment more important than usually, and Nick was already on a bad mood. He had more than enough work now and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Sometimes he asked himself why he had ever left Maximino. Sure, he had been busy in Rubacava too, but there he had had time for himself.

With Hector he didn't seem to do anything but paperwork. He woke up early in the morning and worked the whole day, sometimes so late that he didn't have the energy to have his nightly drink.

And that worried him, before starting to work for Hector he had never missed his drink.

He knocked at the big dark door and stepped in when he was told to do so.

"You wanted to see me," he stated stepping to stand in front of Hector, who sat behind his desk. He nodded and eyed some papers in his hands. Nick already thought that he'd get another new job and was annoyed, but also a bit relieved. At least it was fairly easy.

"Yes, I have a special job for you," Hector said placing the papers in his drawer and closing it. Nick let out a mental sigh, what now?

"What do you want me to do, mister LeMans?" he asked, of course not showing his feelings.

"I am sure that Maximino has something in his mind. You used to work for him and he might still trust you. I want you to travel to Rubacava this very day and have a word with him," Hector said.

Nick was truly surprised, he hadn't expected that. He had thought he would have to spend the rest of the day working on some papers. But on the other hand, what he was offered was a better option, he'd finally get the day-off he needed and could see what was going on in Rubacava.

He hadn't talked to Maximino after the man had asked him to stay in his service and he had to admit he was eager to see him again. They had always got along pretty well.

"I will leave immediately," he said knowing that he didn't really have an option. It was useless to rebel against Hector. His boss nodded and Nick turned on his heels to leave.

When he was on the door Hector spoke again.

"And Nick, it is very likely that Maximino has a few cards up in his sleeve. Don't let him deceive you or me. Betraying me is the only mistake you can do in this wicked world," he said.

Nick knew without an explanation that this was also a warning to him so that he'd know to whom his loyalty really belonged.

"I will be very careful when I meet him," he promised and left, closing the door behind him.

The soft carpet on the floor killed the sound of his footsteps while he walked to the elevator. He was a bit surprised over the mission, meeting a possible traitor was a very important thing to do. Why was it given to him? Couldn't Hector's clearly most loyal henchman, Domino Hurley, do it? No doubt he could have left his little island unguarded for a while.

Maybe, but Nick wasn't very stupid and realised this was also a test for him. Hector wanted to see how he would do this and the lawyer decided he wouldn't fail. So many things depended on whether Hector liked him or not.

The trip to Rubacava would take the whole day, even if he travelled by car. Hector had many different demons in his service and Nick could pick any of them to be his driver. He couldn't really stand demons, but what was there to do?

When the doors of the elevator opened Olivia stepped out and gave him a quick glance.

"Say 'hi' to Max for me," she said.

_So Hector talks about business with his woman,_ Nick thought. It was something he'd never do. Women had no part in making money.

"You can count on that," he promised, stepping in the elevator.

* * *

"This plan is ridiculous," Lola said in frustration and looked at the dress that hung on her. Or maybe 'hung' wasn't the right word, the dress was made of fine, dark blue fabric and suited her fine making her look really beautiful.

"Shut up and try to be more positive!" Toto snapped angrily. "Women never understand anything..." he muttered to himself then.

Lola sighed.

She had known that if Toto could make up the plans nothing good would come of it. She had already had more than enough bad experiences and that time didn't promise to be anything else.

Toto had decided that because Maximino's - like every powerful man's - weakness was women, he would definitely reveal his plans to a gorgeous lady. Because Toto himself was male and his tattooed face would never be pretty, the role of the seducer was Lola's.

Before becoming an LSA agent Lola had been drawn to Maximino, but now when she knew who he worked for those feelings were dead. Not that the mission was very horrible, Maximino was at least more decent than some other mighty men.

"But what will I say to him? How do I even get in?" she asked from Toto who was busy sewing the torn skirt. The dress had been cheap, dirty and torn, but it looked fine now.

Toto had deft fingers and it hadn't taken long from him to make the dress look all right and now it started to look like Lola could wear it in the High Roller's Lounge. But though she looked fine she had no idea how she would fit in.

"This isn't going to work. Let's come up with something else," she suggested managing to keep her uncertainty fairly well away from her voice. She didn't want to screw up and fail in her mission. Toto raised his gaze from his work.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You better snap out of it or this truly isn't going to work. Do you want me to tell Salvador that you don't want to have anything to do with this?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well no, but - " Lola started, but Toto interrupted her.

"Then shut up and don't complain!" he snapped and Lola closed her mouth feeling hurt. She knew that Toto never talked nicely, but they had been partners a while and it was starting to hurt.

From the icy silence and the way Lola stood Toto realised he had hurt her. He shook his head in frustration, why were all women like that?

"You will be fine," he muttered after the dress was finished. He had never apologised anyone and would never do it, but he wasn't completely cold after all. Almost though, and Lola knew how much meaning those few words held.

"Humph," she snorted rebelliously and Toto glared at her shortly. He knew that when she came back Lola would be on a better mood and bring at least some kind of news. He didn't doubt the woman's abilities and knew she would make it.

"That's it," he said standing up and taking a few steps away to admire his work. Because of that he had closed his small shop for the whole day and he had to admit it had been worth it.

Lola looked wonderful in the blue dress that reached her ankles. There had been sleeves in the dress, but they had been badly torn and after considering it a while Toto had decided to remove them. The neckline was plunging, but in afterlife it didn't matter at all.

"It looks good," Toto stated. Lola took a look at herself and brushed the blue cloth.

"Really? Can I truly go in looking like this?" she asked.

"Of course you can! Or do you doubt my word? Learn to trust yourself some more," the man said starting to sound really annoyed. Why couldn't Lola understand she was perfectly fine to catch Maximino's attention?

Lola sighed.

"All right, all right. Let's just get this over with," she said.

* * *

A bit later Lola stood in the small lobby of the High Roller's Lounge, looking nervously around. Toto hadn't come along, if Lola had been seen with someone like him they'd never have let her in. The man had told her that all she had to do was to go in and look like she belonged there.

Well, it was easy for him to say! He didn't have to walk in the enemy territory and seduce one of their most dangerous enemies. Lola could see how Toto would try to get Maximino interested in him and the thought immediately cheered her up. Well, she would do it better than him.

Taking a deep breath Lola started to walk on the luxury corridor towards the elevator. If she wasn't stopped there they wouldn't do it at all, those who were inside were considered to be worth the honour.

There was a guard in front of the elevator, just like she had expected. The man already managed to open his mouth to ask if she had a VIP pass, but Lola glared at him so arrogantly that he reconsidered and let her go. The woman suppressed her exclaim of victory and stepped in as gracefully as she could.

She had never before been in the High Roller's Lounge and after stepping out of the elevator she had to stop and take a look around.

There was a dark red carpet on the floor and the walls repeated the same luxurious tone. Small cat decorations could be seen everywhere and it was clear that Maximino loved those animals. Or the money they provided him with.

Knowing that she couldn't stay standing there Lola walked to sit in an empty table. She felt nervous again, but somehow managed to suppress it. After sitting down she started to look around more carefully.

Earlier, when she had still had a crush on Maximino, she had heard stories of the glory of High Roller's Lounge and how wonderful everybody there was. She had bought it all without objections; of course she had wanted to get the best image of the man of her dreams.

And that was what High Roller's Lounge had once been, a club where the richest and most powerful souls of the Land of the Dead gathered to talk, drink and just spend their eternity. Back then everything had been spotless and Maximino had been proud of his place.

But now everything had changed.

When Hector LeMans had changed El Marrow and renamed it Nuevo Marrow all those who had even some respect for themselves moved there. All gamblers, business men and customers were now there and even some of the staff had moved away in the search of a better afterlife.

Now High Roller's Lounge was almost empty and though it all still shone Lola could sense the place was starting to get ruined. It wasn't much, the carpet was just a bit worn out, there was a scratch on her table and the ashtray hadn't been emptied in a while. But all that was enough to tell that Maximino was in trouble.

There weren't many souls besides her there. A few tables away sat a small man and seeing him there was a surprise to Lola.

Chowchilla Charlie.

Everyone knew that Maximino had kicked the man out a few years ago when he had been fooling around with fake betting stubs. After that he had had some business with Manny, but soon the con artist everyone knew had just disappeared.

He hadn't been seen on the streets and if you wanted to have a word with him you had to really bother to find him. Lola and Toto had believed that Charlie had moved to Nuevo Marrow too, but it seemed he had stayed in Rubacava after all.

But why?

What could that deserting city offer to a snake like Charlie who never thought about anyone besides himself? Why hadn't he left a long time ago? And was Maximino already that desperate that he allowed the con artist to return?

Lola shook her head a bit and turned her gaze from the small man who was drinking something. She had to mention that to Toto, but it was also important to watch the other customers.

Another few tables away sat a couple dressed in fine, but a bit worn out clothes. They had glasses full of something Lola assumed to be cheap. That didn't seem to bother the two and the woman was sure they were just passing by and would soon continue towards the Ninth Underworld.

The Ninth Underworld...

Lola didn't know what crime she had committed while alive, but whatever it was it had been enough to doom her to walk. It was just a bit better than being a reaper, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Those who walked rarely made it. They either stayed in the Land of the Dead or disappeared somewhere, usually in the stomach of some nasty demon. Someone could say it was just right, the walkers were criminals, murderers and other crooks.

But was there a crime bad enough to forbid a soul from rest?

Suddenly Lola noticed that a new person had come in. And not just anyone, but her target.

Maximino.

The man closed the door of his office after him and walked to Chowchilla Charlie. He glanced at Lola while going, but continued on anyway. After reaching the con artist he bent down to have a word with him and Lola realised those two had something strange going on.

She didn't remove her gaze, but watched the two men. Despite that she was unsure, she was a woman and knew that a man like Maximino liked it when women paid him attention. So Lola watched him managing to look just properly innocent and that she had no idea what she was doing.

And she didn't even have to wait for long; the man had already noticed her and was apparently asking Charlie if he knew who she was. The woman saw that Charlie shrugged and hoped that it meant he had no idea.

She had never been known in the city, she was part of the lower cast of people and people like Maximino paid no attention to ones like her. So it was very unlikely that Maximino would know her.

Lola smirked inside her when she saw the man leaving the con artist and heading towards her. He looked exactly like Lola remembered, though he seemed somehow more tired.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here," Maximino said arriving next to her.

"You haven't. I'm new," Lola replied pleased with the fact that it didn't seem to be so difficult after all. Maximino took a chair for himself.

"What about... forgive me my curiosity, but what are you doing here? Nowadays all beautiful women go to Nuevo Marrow," he said managing to keep the bitterness from his voice quite well. Lola laughed.

"Nuevo Marrow is not my place. I prefer the peace and style of Rubacava. Nuevo Marrow is way too loud," she said.

"Few think that way," Maximino stated. He was glad, no one came to his place anymore and he had to settle with those who were on their way to the Ninth Underworld. He had very few good customers and only a small part of them were women.

Not that it disturbed him that much. When Olivia had announced that she was leaving him because of Hector, Maximino had felt that his whole world had been smashed. He had worshipped the woman, done everything she asked and believed in everything she said. He had thought she loved him too, but understood now what a treacherous slut Olivia was.

And yet just thinking about her hurt.

But this woman... maybe she wasn't as beautiful as Olivia, Maximino didn't think he'd ever find someone as beautiful, but she clearly had that something. She was pretty, and he thought he could sense that she was somehow more honest than his ex-girlfriend.

Of course all women were sly, much worse than men and Maximino didn't believe this one to be any different. She was sweet though, she looked exactly that shy girl next door every man had once loved.

"What is your name? I don't know how to address you," he said.

"I am... Manuela Escanti," Lola said quickly. _Damn,_ she thought to herself. _Talk about bad names._ She and Toto had agreed that she would call herself Maria, but for some reason she had told Maximino another name. A name that so clearly referred to Manny.

Luckily Maximino didn't think the name was strange.

"Nice to meet you, miss Escanti. I see you haven't ordered yet. May I do it for you?" he asked. Lola felt really flattered, but still knowing that she was supposed to be thinking about her mission.

"That would be nice," she admitted. She didn't dare to make any questions yet, the man would certainly get suspicious and that would ruin it all. According to Toto the wisest thing to do was to wait and get curious after meeting the man a couple of times.

Maximino snapped his fingers.

"Raoul! Bring the lady the best of the house," he told the French waiter who bowed and hurried to do what was told.

"So, what do you think of Rubacava, Miss Escanti?" Maximino asked making Lola laugh again.

"Please, call me just Manuela. Rubacava is beautiful, but somehow wild. I am afraid to visit the downtown and I prefer it here," she replied.

"That it wise, the criminals and crooks there could attack a woman like you," Maximino said.

Raoul brought the drinks and left after placing them on the table.

"Maybe so, but I like crooks," Lola said taking a sip of her drink and now it was Maximino's turn to chuckle.

"Who of us doesn't? We are all crooks, after all," he said.

"Who more, who less."

Suddenly the man on the elevator rushed in and headed straight towards Maximino.

"You are asked," he whispered to the man who glared at him in annoyance.

"Well, it can wait. Don't you see I am having a conversation?" he snapped. The guard looked a bit upset, but didn't give up.

"I don't think you want to miss this," he said and glanced behind him, making Maximino and Lola curious too.

There, in front of the elevator, stood Nick Virago.

* * *

Nick looked around in High Roller's Lounge and let the memories fill his mind. There he had spent many nights working, drinking and talking. So many years had flown there and High Roller's Lounge was actually his other home.

There he had also seen Olivia Ofrenda for the first time.

The memory of how the woman had come in to meet Maximino was still fresh in his mind. He had never dared to believe that such an unordinary soul could live in Rubacava, but he had seen he had been wrong.

And hearing that the woman was dating Maximino had been a disappointment.

Now the place, one of the few that the corrupted lawyer cared about, had lost its previous shine. Gamblers who had filled the place were gone, their women were gone, and most of the staff was gone. Only Maximino remained and seeing him made Nick feel somehow sad.

Then he snorted at himself, he had come there in business.

The trip from Nuevo Marrow had taken the whole day and it was late night now. His favourite time in Rubacava, the town was so sweetly mysterious at night.

He didn't want to wait for the guard to manage anything, so he took strong steps towards the table where Maximino sat. He had some woman as company, but Nick didn't remember seeing her before. And even if he had, what did it matter?

Maximino turned to sit so that he could face him.

"It's been some time since you left. Why am I rewarded with the honour of meeting you again?" he asked with his familiar polite voice, but Nick knew he was being sarcastic.

"I came to talk about business," he stated shooting a meaningful glance at Lola. Maximino sighed.

"Manuela, could you...?" he asked believing the woman got the hint. And she did, Lola wasn't an idiot. A bit disappointed because the great night was ruined she stood up trying to look like it didn't matter at all.

"I hope we meet again," she said leaving. She just had to tell Toto about everything.

When Lola was gone Maximino stood and gestured Nick to come to his office. He sat behind his desk and looked at his ex-lawyer in thought.

"What do you want?" he asked. Nick shrugged.

"It's not what I want, but what Hector wants," he replied.

"Then what does your boss want? A bigger slice of the Cat Track's profit?" Maximino asked.

"It would be easier to you if he did. Hector wants to make sure you are and will remain loyal to him," the lawyer said.

"But I am loyal. Or have I given a reason to think something else?"

"Not yet, but Hector is not stupid. He can smell a treachery before it has happened," Nick said. He was hoping that Maximino wouldn't try anything; it would be a disappointment to see him falling.

Maximino was silent for a long while.

"Why did you leave me Nick? Didn't you have everything you wanted here?" he asked suddenly and Nick flinched. He hadn't expected that question.

"I am a man of business and always working for the highest bidder. You should understand that," he answered. Maximino laughed.

"What if someone made you a better offer than Hector? Would you leave him?"

Now it was Nick's turn to be silent.

"What can you offer?" he asked then. He wasn't stupid and realised that Maximino was trying to buy him. It was a clear sign of the man's disloyalty and if he told it to Hector Maximino would be gone. On the other hand, he himself could get sprouted after the meeting.

"Don't get excited Nick, I haven't said anything. But let's imagine that someone would overthrow Hector. Wouldn't this man and his followers be very rich then? Richer than they have ever imagined?" he asked.

"That is true, but defeating Hector is very difficult, if not impossible. Only a man who loves danger would try it," Nick said.

Maximino shook his head.

"I will talk to you straight, Nick. For the old times. Look at this place, everything lies in ruins and it won't take long until Rubacava is just a spot on the map. What will happen to me? What will happen to the Cat Track? I am not letting Hector to destroy all that I've been working for."

"You can't make it, Hector is too powerful," Nick tried to kill the idea.

"No he isn't, Hector LeMans is a myth. He is just a human too, Nick. You can get rid of anyone. Besides, if I had a spy... Someone, who is very close to Hector..." Maximino said.

"That is dangerous. What makes you think that I would betray him?" the lawyer asked. He sort of enjoyed this conversation; it was refreshing to be there again.

"Simple, you are a man of business. Loyalty has nothing to do with business, am I right?" Maximino said to him.

"Think about it," he continued and stood up, declaring that the conversation had ended. Nick stood up too and gave Maximino a long stare.

"Now that we've talked about business I think that I will stay for a while and see if Raoul's drinks are what they used to be," he said turning to leave.

On the door he stopped.

"And oh yes, Olivia sends her greetings," he said.

Maximino stared at the door a long while after Nick was gone. He thought he had at least got the lawyer to consider his offer, but one never knew.

He would have to send one of his most loyal men after Nick to Nuevo Marrow to see what was going to happen.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 5**

"Carla! Where are you? Carla!"

Manny sighed and looked gloomily around. He was welcomed by the dim sea bottom that was lit by Glottis' flashlight.

They had been walking around for a while and trying to find Carla, but there was no trace of the woman. On top of that Manny was worried about how they would get away, it was a long way to the shore and only an idiot would try to walk.

"I don't know Manny; maybe monsters have eaten Ms. Ferra?" Glottis suggested and Manny glared at him.

"No they haven't! She's way too edgy for their liking," he said trying to assure both the demon and himself.

Especially himself.

He knew he would have to look the truth into the eyes, but it seemed somehow so difficult. He just couldn't accept that Carla had disappeared just like that and that he would probably never see her again.

Glottis tilted his head.

"Oh? Okay, but we better find her fast if we want to save her," the demon said. Manny knew his friend was right and nodded.

The bottom of the sea was muddy filth and the shoes of the both of them were at least somehow ruined. That added a nice flavour to Manny's foul mood, but he was also irritated by the salty water that filled his skull.

"Carla! Come on, we don't have time for stupid games!" Manny shouted again and listened.

Nothing.

He sighed.

"This is useless. She can be who knows how far away," he muttered in frustration.

"Yes well, but didn't you just say that we will find her? You shouldn't change your mind so fast. It is confusing and - " Glottis said, but Manny gestured him to shut up.

"Shh. Listen," he whispered.

The duo stopped and when they listened they could clearly hear a voice... As if someone was crying.

"It has to be Carla! Come on Glottis!" Manny shouted excitedly and started running. Moving in the water was pretty difficult, but he still managed to keep on a good pace. Glottis hurried after him to give him light and protection against the monsters of the sea bottom.

Manny was sure that the crier was Carla and now when it was certain that the woman was at least somehow all right he felt really relieved.

"Carla?" he asked when he saw a boulder, and the woman sitting beside it lifted her gaze. In the light of Glottis' torch Manny saw that she looked really scared and would have looked even worse if her make-up had been ruined in the water.

It was a good thing Carla never wore any make-up.

"Manny?" she asked as if she couldn't actually believe the man was there and stood up.

When falling from the ship Carla had been too surprised to realise what was going on. Only when she had hit the boulder rather painfully she had realised how serious her problem really was.

She had lived years in the port town of Rubacava so of course she knew about the bone eating monsters that lurked in the bottom of the sea and hunted down all those unfortunate ones who fell in the sea. She had always thought those stories were amusing, but then, being alone in the complete darkness, she had changed her opinion quickly.

Carla had never been as terrified and now and when she suddenly had both light and company she thought that everything was all right again.

"Are you all right?" Manny asked carefully. Carla had been lucky when no monster had managed to get to her.

"Now that I have light, I am. But what are you doing here? Did you fall too?" the woman asked walking to him. She seemed to have completely forgotten their earlier argument and Manny was happy about that. The situation was serious even without childish fighting.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Mm, kind of," he muttered.

"He jumped after you to save you, Ms. Ferra," Glottis said and Manny glared daggers at him.

"Shh!" he hissed, but it was already too late. Carla stared at him clearly impressed.

"You jumped for me? Even when you knew how dangerous it was?" she said as if she didn't actually believe it. Manny shrugged.

"Well, I am already dead," he said and in the next moment Carla had rushed to him and given him a tight embrace.

"No one has ever done that for me!" she exclaimed making Manny yelp. He was thankful for not having lungs anymore; he would have been choked under her arms if he had.

"That's nice - or nasty and... Why don't you let go so that we could come up with a way to get out of here?" he said. Carla let go and eyed him in surprise and annoyance.

"You don't have a plan? So you just jumped like an idiot not knowing how we'd survive?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oohh! I can't believe you men! Why do you all have to be like that?" the woman snapped and her sudden change of mind made Manny sigh in frustration.

"I was too busy to think of anything," he stated.

Carla didn't say anything, just sulked.

Manny turned to face Glottis.

"Do you have an idea of how to get back to the surface?" he asked hopefully. Glottis shrugged.

"Well, we could walk 'till we find the shore, but I don't think the batteries of this lamp will last that long," he replied, not sounding worried at all, as if he didn't really understand how serious the situation was. But Manny knew his friend wasn't stupid, he just had a light hearted way of thinking.

Sometimes he hoped he could be that optimistic too.

The water was cold and black around them and Manny knew that outside of the light of Glottis' torch they would be gone. It didn't actually cheer him up, he didn't like the idea of that their survival depended on a very small piece of machinery.

Suddenly the water seemed to move and for a while they thought they were standing in a stream of water. It wasn't powerful enough to make them lose their balance, but still worried them. You never knew when it would grow stronger and take them who knew were.

And then Manny more felt than heard it.

"What - " he asked quietly and lifted his gaze up, he could clearly see... something. None of them could say what it was, but something big and most likely dangerous it had to be.

And it was getting closer.

He heard Carla calling out his name, but didn't pay any attention. It wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was that something that was coming towards them and what it wanted.

"The flashlight Glottis! Point the light at it!" he told his friend, who obeyed immediately and pointed his torch up. What they saw made them all freeze.

"What is that?" Carla whispered and moved closer to Manny. That time she hadn't planned it and neither of them noticed.

Manny just shook his head in confusion; he had never seen or heard of something like that.

"I think it looks like an octopus inside of a submarine," Glottis stated for them and the two souls glanced at him.

"Of course it is, but why is it here?" Manny asked slightly irritated. His question was answered soon - and he didn't like it at all.

"Manny!" Carla shrieked when one of the tentacles of the creature was wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the man. Manny could only stand and watch helplessly as the creature opened the lid inside the submarine and dropped Carla in.

"Hey, let her go!" he shouted, though he wasn't sure would the huge animal understand him. Or actually the huge demon, no dead octopus was that big.

The octopus turned the stare of its bulging eyes at him and Manny thought he saw a flicker of amusement in it. It seemed the demon was intelligent enough to understand what he said. It stretched its tentacles and before Manny managed to dodge he found himself in the demon's tight grab.

"Escape Glottis!" he shouted realising the creature wanted them all. Whoever had made it to gather souls from the bottom of the sea didn't want anyone to go to waste.

But even when he said those words he knew they were for nothing, Glottis would never leave him. He felt really guilty knowing that the demon had got to the mess only because of his loyalty to him.

"Ouch," Manny said quietly when he too had fallen inside the submarine. He stood up and looked around to see what kind of place it actually was.

The first thing he noted was that he most certainly wasn't alone. The place was cramped with souls and each of them looked more or less scared. There was light and he saw well enough everything there was. But one soul looked different from the others.

He was a funny little man whose bones seemed to be almost blue. He had a lamp of some sort above his head and it made the man sit in his own private spot of light. His face seemed strange too and it took a while for Manny to realise that he had eye brows.

"Strange," he muttered to himself. Manny was just about to step closer and have a word or two with him when he found Carla standing next to him.

"Manny? Do you know where we are?" she asked, but her voice didn't sound very scared. Now when she was out of the water and not alone she was feeling brave again.

"No, but I am just about to find out," Manny replied. When he said this Glottis fell in the middle of them all and the big demon made sure there was no extra space at all. Some souls were also terrified of him and tried to back away.

Manny could have assured them that Glottis wasn't dangerous, but he wasn't on the mood to do it. He was now much more interested in what was going on and what it had to do with him. He gave another glance at the strange man and just now noticed how annoyed and a bit sick he looked like.

"Hello," he said sitting next to him. The man didn't pay him any attention.

"So... you know where we are?" Manny asked hoping to stir some life in the man. He snorted at the irony of the thought.

"Do I know where we are? Let me tell you! We are in a boat! In a damned, closed boat!" the man snapped and Manny was totally caught off guard because of his burst of feelings.

"Well, I suppose this is a boat of some sorts. But so what? At least we won't get wet," he stated and the man glared at him looking really mad.

"Boats, boats, boats. Why is everyone always on their side? This one could sink at any moment and what are we going to do then? Just asking!" he lectured.

"We are already dead," Manny pointed out and the man sighed.

"Yes, yes we are. But who knows how long even that," he said.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked in confusion.

"You innocent souls are always so naive. I have seen this submarine fetching souls many times, but until now I've managed to keep a good distance. I just know that wherever this creature is taking us, no one has ever come back," the man replied. Then he seemed to think of something.

"My name is Chepito," he added.

"Manny Calavera. And this is Carla and that demon over there is called Glottis. I don't know about the others," Manny said. Chepito nodded knowingly.

"Yes, yes, I don't know them either. And I don't care, it is really uncomfortable when souls this many are in one place," he said.

"Do you know where they are taking us?" Manny asked in curiosity, but not very hopefully.

"Nah, and it doesn't interest me. Darn it, because of this my trip to the Ninth Underworld is going to be delayed for at least three days," Chepito said in annoyance.

Carla looked around.

"I bet that octopus doesn't have the authorised driver's licence to drive this. That's going to get expensive!" she said. Few souls glanced at her, but most were too concentrated in their own problems to care.

Manny wasn't on a good mood. He was sure that it wouldn't end well and he already thought what could happen to them. Maybe the demon gathered food for other monsters and was taking them to a huge demonic party were they would be made into something really delicious?

Not a very nice idea.

"I really want to see who has organised this and have a word with him. These conditions are clearly against the law," Carla muttered to herself and Manny sighed. Not that, please.

He knew that when she was either frustrated or nervous Carla got the odd desire to make sure no one broke the law. She wasn't a police officer, just a security assistant, but she took those matters very seriously nevertheless.

And the woman hadn't realised there was no law in the Land of the Dead. Everything was ruled by those who had the most money and power.

"Sit down, Carla and calm down. I'm sure this submarine isn't properly registered, but let that be. At least we'll reach the surface this way," he said to her and she gave him a short glance before sitting next to him.

"I guess you are right. Sorry," she said.

"For what? You've done nothing. Yet," Manny stated.

"For being me."

"And what's wrong with that? You are not absolutely horrible, just a bit irritating," Manny assured not really knowing what was going on. Carla turned to face him as if she didn't actually believe what he said.

"You don't hate me though I forced you to take me with you, argued with you and got you into this mess? It is my fault you had to abandon your ship," she said in uncertainty. She couldn't even remember when she had last time apologised someone and for some reason she felt really ashamed.

"Nah, I've met worse people," Manny stated not really bothering to concentrate in the problem. Women were all alike, changing their mind all the time and he was sure that in a few minutes Carla would be her own edgy self again. She was such an unstable person.

Suddenly they all felt how the submarine stopped. It wasn't a soft stop and many hurt themselves, but nothing serious happened. Those who had been close to Glottis thanked their luck for not getting caught under him.

"I think we are soon going to find out what is going on," Manny stated mostly to himself while standing up. He didn't like it; his pessimistic nature didn't let him like anything that seemed even a bit threatening.

And he liked it even less when the octopus shove one tentacle in and grabbed the first soul out.

It was an old lady who screamed when she felt the tentacle grabbing her and Manny could even feel sympathy towards her. He didn't usually care for what happened to others, but they were sharing the same problem after all.

The tentacle returned soon taking another soul and Manny was more certain about that he didn't want to know where they were being taken. He took a look around to find a way to save himself and his friends, but found none.

"Manny!"

He turned on his heels when he heard Glottis shouting and saw that the tentacle was back again and had taken his best friend. Manny knew he could do nothing, but that sure didn't stop him from grabbing the demon's hand anyway.

And when he rose in the air with his friend Manny realised he was free. When the tentacle had lifted the both of them out he glanced at his friend once, let go and fell softly on the ground.

"I will find a way to help you and others. I promise," he said to Glottis, who couldn't do anything but hang in the iron hold of the tentacle.

"All right, Manny," the demon said sounding a bit gloomy, but Manny waved at him hoping to cheer up his friend. He watched as the octopus made Glottis slide down a slope of some sorts and then he didn't see the demon anymore.

He let out a heavy sigh and glanced around.

He wasn't in the water anymore, but clearly stood on some kind of wharf. A ceiling made of grey steel rose above him and here and there was huge wooden boxes. The floor was cement and very edgy at some places. Right next to him was an ocean pool where the submarine floated while the octopus took care of the souls.

Seeing the demon reminded him of that it was probably very wise to get lost and come up with a plan. At least he had to find out what was going on and who led all that. Then he could start to think of how to free his friends and the others.

There was a staircase some distance away and after a swift moment of hesitation Manny started to climb up. It was the fastest and nearest way to get away and he didn't want to waste any time. Glottis, Carla and the others needed him now and he couldn't ruin it by getting caught.

"I just wonder what kind of place this is," he muttered to himself. _Lola_ had been on her way towards a small port town on the Edge of the World and they had jumped in the sea when they had almost been there. After that they had walked a bit and then the submarine had caught them. When you took into notice how long they had spent in the submarine it was easy to guess that they had to be somewhere close to the Edge of the World.

But who was stupid enough to build something in there?

The staircase ended and Manny took another glance around. He was standing on some sort of terrace built of red steel and a small fence surrounded it. There was a strange looking elevator some distance away and a door right next to him.

He took a step closer to the door to see if it was open, but didn't get very far before it was opened. Manny backed away quickly to be able to escape if the situation got threatening, but he never had to do that.

"Meche!" he shouted in surprise and the woman answered to his stare looking just as shocked. She closed the door after her and Manny thought he caught a glimpse of a cage of some sorts, but didn't pay it very much attention.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Meche asked in confusion and there was a small twinkle of hope in her voice.

"I came here by accident. But I've been looking for you since I got you into this mess," Manny replied feeling just as weird. He had been looking for this woman for over two years and now she appeared in front of him just like that.

Meche lowered her gaze as if she was ashamed.

"You shouldn't have," she muttered. Manny guessed everything wasn't okay and he wasn't surprised. When he had last seen the woman she had been with Domino and the man was never good wherever he went. And that reminded him of that if Meche was there, so was probably Domino.

"Meche, what is this place?" he asked and the woman glanced around as if expecting someone to listen at them. When she saw there was no one she dared to relax.

"This is a factory island located on the Edge of the World. Hector LeMans and Domino bring here souls who should have got tickets on the Number Nine. I don't know what they are up to, but we have to work here as slaves. Or the others have to, I work as Domino's secretary," she explained and while saying the last sentence she lowered her head again.

Manny guessed it was merely because a good person like Meche didn't want to have it easy when others laboured.

"Domino is here? And I thought I'd never have to see the face of that crook again," he said. Then he placed his hand on Meche's shoulder. She flinched.

"Meche, you have to help me. A huge octopus caught my friends and I have to help them," he said.

"They are going to have to work at the bottom of the sea searching for shining coral. Everyone here does that," Meche told and it made Manny feel a bit more relieved. At least everyone was still all right and he had time to figure out how to save them.

And then he concentrated on Meche again.

"But what about you? Are you all right? Has Domino harmed you in any way?" he asked in worry and Meche laughed sounding a bit embarrassed.

"He has been treating me well. And he saved me from the demons of the Petrified Forest," she replied_. Well, that idiot is useful after all,_ Manny thought bitterly. He had tried to find Meche too, but somehow Domino had got to her first.

"Whatever, we have to free all the trapped souls here and take them to safety," he decided. It wasn't probably like him to play the hero, but for some reason he wanted one certain woman to think he was brave.

He just wasn't sure which woman he was talking about.

**To be continued...**

**AN: **Yeah, I know. This was a bad chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 6**

Nuevo Marrow.

He snorted in amusement and watched around in the city that had grown so fast and took Rubacava's place as the most popular place of gambling in the Land of the Dead. Now everyone came there to gamble and only those who wanted to find peace travelled to Rubacava.

None of those who knew him believed that Chowchilla Charlie hadn't rushed to Nuevo Marrow as one of the first. He was a small snake to all of them, someone who was always there where he had the best chance to make profit. He was a mere con artist who hung on those who were truly powerful.

He was like a dog who begged a titbit from his master.

But against all odds Charlie had stayed in Rubacava. He was the only one of Maximino's old gang who did that. He hadn't been forced to stay; it had been his own idea.

Because unlike most people thought, Chowchilla Charlie could made independent decisions and create plans. Especially if they had something to do with his own future. He was intelligent enough to understand that though Hector was strong - almost invincible – _now,_ that wouldn't last forever.

Every strong man had to fall and Charlie was going to be on the side that would reign after him. He also knew that the only one who could fight against Hector and survive was Maximino, so he had been the only one to stay on his side. That way he made sure that he was in favour and the first in line when they started to pay rewards.

Besides, Rubacava had style.

Nuevo Marrow was loud, bright and... well, new. Hector had made sure that every building, block and corner was taken into use and nothing went to waste. Because of that the city had become one huge nest of gambling and a peaceful spot was impossible to find.

But Rubacava... There the old port town hadn't been destroyed but it still existed. The city had few casinos, the Cat Track and clubs, but they weren't very close to each other and dark streets and small shops had taken over most of the city. It was easy to get sprouted in the shadows of Rubacava and the docks just made it all dimmer.

Rubacava was a real place for gamblers, Nuevo Marrow was forced into one and just hearing the name made Charlie feel slightly sick.

Maximino had sent him there to keep an eye socket on Nick Virago and make sure that if he sang to Hector he wouldn't see the next morning. Charlie wasn't actually happy because of the mission, it was way too risky for his liking, but he'd still be pleased to get to know the city a bit better.

And the casinos too.

When he had been alive he had dedicated most of his life to slot machines and during years created a system that had never betrayed him. Every time he had left a casino his pockets had been full of money and that had sure been a nice life.

But there were no slot machines in Rubacava and he had been forced to survive without them and come up with something else, like roulette. That way he didn't win that much and had earned more money by counterfeiting almost anything he had been asked to.

Everything had seemed to be fine until he had got in trouble by printing fake betting stubs, and Maximino had thrown him out swearing that he could never come back.

All that had been just a trick though; he had never actually lost the favour of the leader of Rubacava. At that point all Hector's close men had known about the soon approaching chance of El Marrow and Maximino had known what it meant to him. He had not been ready to lose everything to Hector and had decided to replace him.

Eventually.

And that was why he needed loyal men. Chowchilla Charlie - a con artist and a gambler - was most certainly not described as one, no matter who you asked, but Maximino had recruited him anyway. It hadn't even been difficult, Charlie had been intelligent enough to realise that he'd never have a place in Hector's business.

Hector already had more than enough men who could counterfeit money, files and signatures; he didn't need someone like him. Charlie thought he was pretty good, but because counterfeiting was the only useful skill he had ever learned and he was very small and fragile, he wasn't use for a mighty man like Hector LeMans who could afford hiring anyone.

His small size had always stopped everyone from fully appreciating him. He knew how to take care of himself, and yet everyone always seemed to think that he couldn't do anything without hiring some goons to do things for him.

And he noticed that in Nuevo Marrow too. He was treated like he didn't exist and some glanced at him in despise, some in pity. Nothing enraged him more and he enjoyed the thought of how those fools would be surprised when he, Chowchilla Charlie, reached victory on Maximino's side.

Maximino had told him to head to Hector's biggest casino that was called "The Magnificent Apple" and where all important souls gathered to have fun. At the moment all he needed to do was to wait there until Maximino sent further instructions.

When he arrived at the casino he immediately noticed the huge green apple on the roof. Charlie snorted in amusement and continued on, not really caring about the decoration, he thought it was really tasteless and stupid.

"Are you permitted to step in?" he was asked on the door. This system was more than familiar to him; Maximino had demanded a VIP pass or an act of a thick wallet from his customers too. Or that was the way it had been, nowadays he had so few customers that he couldn't afford being picky.

He glared at the guard angrily and drew a pass that Maximino had given him and gave it to the man. He didn't like it that he had to prove himself like that, but it was one of those things that he couldn't change at the moment.

The guard gave the pass a long stare as if he really wanted to find a flaw in it, but then he had to accept it. He gave it back to Charlie who snatched it from his fingers.

"Everything seems to be in order. Have a pleasant time," the guard muttered and it was clear that he didn't want to let Charlie through. Probably because he was pretty big himself. When glancing behind him the con artist saw that the same guard didn't even glance at tall people when they stepped past him and he most certainly didn't want to see if they had a pass or not.

"This city is cursed," he muttered to himself, but cheered up when he saw all the slot machines.

Maybe he could make some extra money while he was here.

* * *

He had been asked to betray Hector.

After returning to Nuevo Marrow Nick had withdrawn into his office to think and come up with what he would tell Hector. He knew that he would have to meet the man soon or he would become suspicious and that just made him more nervous.

Not just asked, the options had been thrown in front of his eye sockets and nothing was unclear.

Either he would join Maximino or be against him and get sprouted.

It was obvious that if he didn't jump on Maximino's side his feet wouldn't be walking very long on the ground of the Land of the Dead. The man had probably already sent a man after him to make sure he made the right decision, and if he didn't...

Nick flinched despite himself.

He had many times watched as souls were sprouted and he had taken care of few himself. He had a good imagination and he could already feel the pain a soul must go through when flowers eat his bones, and every time he held a gun he felt uneasy.

Yet he didn't have anything against sprouting as long as he wasn't the one to suffer. It was the worst fate imaginable and Nick thought he had already suffered enough. Everyone in the Land of the Dead thought like that, after all, they were the ones who had to walk.

He sometimes dreamed of earning so much that he could buy himself a Golden Double-N ticket and leave the cursed land.

But if he didn't join Maximino he'd never have the chance to do that. And it was actually the same thing if he betrayed Hector. He didn't stand the slightest sign of betrayal and Nick knew he had sprouted souls only because they said something Hector didn't like.

So what should he do?

Nick didn't want to admit it, but visiting Rubacava had made many old memories wake inside him. During the trip back he had looked back to old times, how he had taken care of Maximino's business, sat late in High Roller's Lounge, exchanged a word or two with Olivia...

He shook his head in disgust. He had been in those pictures long enough to create the image that nothing could get through his hard shell, but look where he was now.

He missed Rubacava; it was so different from Nuevo Marrow. More stylish, mystic, older, fascinating.

More romantic.

And Rubacava was his home, the only place in the world where he could relax.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered and headed out of his office to tell Hector what had happened in Rubacava. He couldn't betray him; the afterlife in Nuevo Marrow was way too nice.

He didn't want back to Rubacava; he was just shaken a bit.

Nick hurried to get to his boss before he had the chance to change his mind. Maximino had to be stopped before he could do any serious damage and who knew what kind of reward Hector would give him?

When he arrived at the elevator and saw that it was coming down he could guess who was coming. And when the doors opened with a 'ping' he knew he had been right.

Olivia, again.

_Hector probably doesn't survive a moment without his woman,_ Nick thought not showing his despise. He understood the boss' desire to keep a woman near him, but he thought those activities were for free time.

"If you are going to meet Hector I suggest you do it now. He is on a good mood," Olivia stated stepping past him and not giving him a single glance.

"Well, that one I believe," Nick muttered so quietly that he didn't think Olivia heard.

At least he was sure he wouldn't have to fight for Hector's attention, now the man was certainly alone. It was sometimes really frustrating to wait for hours to just say him few words.

He felt nervous when he knocked at the door and waited to be called in. Olivia had said Hector was on a good mood, but the woman might have lied just to amuse herself.

"Come in," Hector's low voice was heard and Nick gathered his courage and opened the door. Unlike many other powerful men he knew Hector LeMans didn't have guards on the door to his office. Nick suspected he was too afraid of betrayal.

"Ah, Nick. I already heard you had come back from Rubacava. So tell me, what was the trip like?" Hector asked friendly, but Nick didn't let himself be fooled. He knew the man was only interested in what Maximino had said.

"I met Maximino in the High Roller's Lounge. The place has suffered a great deal since I last saw it, there is no way he can compete with Nuevo Marrow," he started.

Hector nodded.

"What did he say? Was he surprised to see you?" he wanted to know.

Nick knew he had to reveal Maximino's intentions. It was the only sensible option right now.

He opened his mouth...

"Yes?" Hector asked.

"I didn't notice anything wrong. Maximino was polite and ready to fulfil your every wish and if he is planning betrayal he didn't say me a word about it," Nick said not actually believing what he was doing. He hadn't been about to say that, the words had just come from somewhere.

Hector looked thoughtful.

"Strange. And I thought he'd trust you, you were one of his closest men after all. I guess I underestimated him, Maximino might not be as stupid as I thought," he muttered quietly.

Nick nodded, but didn't dare to say anything. He felt really hollow and he feared Hector would know he was lying with just one glance.

He was lying to the most powerful and dangerous man in the Land of the Dead!

"You are excused Nick, I think we both have work to do," Hector said and Nick didn't need to be told twice. He nodded and left as fast as possible without seeming suspicious.

He was a traitor.

* * *

Despite what Nick thought Olivia had heard his muttering. What the man had said amused her greatly, she realised he despised both her and Hector because of their so public relationship.

She didn't give a damn about what an unimportant man like Nick thought, but she was disturbed too because of the way how Hector declared her his own. Maximino had let her take care of her own club in Rubacava and go wherever she wanted without the man's approval. It was her own business when she came to meet him and there had sometimes been days without them seeing each other.

But Hector LeMans was different. He of course loved her, but he had his own rules. He told her when she was free, when not and when he wanted to enjoy her company. Without his permission Olivia couldn't leave Nuevo Marrow and if she was gone for too long Hector sent someone after her.

Olivia was an independent woman and that kind of behaviour really irritated her. If Hector hadn't been her ticket to success she would have dumped him a long time ago not caring how dangerous he was.

She liked danger and had to admit that despite how well things were, she was bored. Olivia wasn't used to being that safe and she felt like someone had imprisoned her soul in a small, safe and soft box.

The woman sighed, she didn't usually do that if she wasn't sure she was alone. She didn't want anyone to get the impression that she could be weak at times too.

But something interesting she had to come up with.

And suddenly her thoughts returned to the man who had made her ponder this.

Nick Virago.

Olivia snorted. Maybe it was Nick who could arrange her some amusement.

Something dangerous.

* * *

Toto shook his head to himself and had he been alone he would have sighed in frustration.

Imagine, he had sent Lola on an easy and simple mission and she cane back talking like no tomorrow. If what she said would have been something sensible, but now...

"Maximino was a true gentleman. You know, I used to think that he was just as proud and cold as the others in the upper town, but now my opinion has changed. Despite that his business isn't doing well right now he was very warm towards me and I felt really special..." Lola explained excitedly.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah..._ Toto thought tiredly. He sat on his small and dirty bed in his shop and Lola had taken over the chair that was in a decent shape.

"But did you find out anything useful?" he asked not even trying to hide how annoyed he was. Lola closed her mouth glancing at him hurt, but Toto didn't care. This was his home and he had the right to do anything he wanted.

"If you mean if he said anything about betrayal, the answer is no. Maximino is not that stupid, he won't tell something like that to a woman he has just met. He is way too intelligent and clever and I am going to have to work really hard to make him trust me. What do you think, should I get a new dress for the next time?" Lola asked hopefully, but an angry glare from Toto silenced her.

She sighed.

"And we didn't even have much time to talk. Nick Virago showed up and I had to leave," she said.

"Nick Virago? What is he doing here?" Toto asked pleased that he finally got some interesting information. So the money and time he had spent with this project hadn't gone completely to waste.

Lola shrugged.

"Came to talk with Maximino. That snake, first he betrays the most talented business man in the Land of the Dead and then comes back like nothing has happened. He is just the type of man that I despise," she announced her opinion. Toto shrugged.

"He came to see his equal. Maximino is an important part of Hector's crime organisation. I hope you remembered to add that to your fantasies," he said sharply and Lola flinched. Maximino had been so nice that she had totally forgotten that they were enemies.

Remembering that hurt her more than she had thought and she scolded herself for being so stupid. Maximino was on the other side of the war and nothing would change that.

"Do you have anything else to say? Anything that could help?" Toto asked and Lola woke up from her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I see. I will write to Salvador and tell him to make someone follow Virago around. And while I do that you are going to change that dress into something more proper. It makes you look like a slut," Toto said.

"Doesn't that fit the atmosphere of this place?" Lola asked sharply.

"You look like a too expensive slut," Toto added not lifting his gaze from the box filled with junk, where he tried to find some paper.

Lola watched her partner's doings for a while before standing up to leave. She was tired and knew she was no use there now. She could as well go home to sleep.

And have dreams about Maximino.

**To be continued...**

**AN:** Sorry if future updates come late; right now I don't feel like writing about Grim Fandango. Don't take me wrong, I still love the game, but buying Golden Sun: the Lost Age has made me addicted and I can't rest before I have completed that...


	7. Chapter 7

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 7**

"Whatever, we have to free all the trapped souls here and take them to safety."

Domino froze when he heard that voice. Not because he was surprised to notice there was someone, but because he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

Manny.

_About time for the idiot to get here,_ he thought to himself. It was already a year since he had taken Meche with him, hoping to lure his old nemesis in his trap. And what had that fool done?

Wasted the time of them all by sailing around the sea when he could have come there!

Hector LeMans had told him to find Manny and get rid of him as soon as possible so that he wouldn't cause any other harm. But Domino didn't want to do that - at least not yet - he had waited for the man a whole year and it was not going to be for nothing.

He had worked a lot for it and would most certainly have his share of fun. Hector would never find out that his order hadn't been correctly carried out; there was no one there who could tell it to him.

Domino snorted at himself and straightened his green suit. It would do good for Manny to even once see someone with style. With calm, self-confident steps he walked in the middle of Manny and Meche's conversation and truly enjoyed the duo's surprised expressions.

"So you finally bothered to come, kid. I hope the trip was pleasant," he said cheerfully and was sure that had Manny still had brows he would have been frowning like no tomorrow.

"Domino," he said darkly and Domino chuckled. He knew Manny had never liked him and he returned those feelings, but had never showed it like that.

"Yeah, that's my name. I see you've learned it by now," he stated. He noticed how carefully Meche followed everything, but didn't think about it twice. The woman was useless after all; she was just bait for Manny.

A pretty lousy one if it took a year for him to arrive.

"What do you want from these people? They have done nothing wrong," Manny said strictly and Domino laughed. Had he heard right?

"And when have you started to care about others? If I remember correctly you were a very self-centred person," he stated in amuse.

"Weren't we all? But now I am wiser and know that whatever you do with Hector is wrong."

"And you're the one who'll stop us?"

Manny shrugged.

"If no one else does it," he said and Domino shook his head almost managing to look sad.

"You know Manny, once I actually believed I could have made you understand, but now I realise I was wrong. You have no idea how to survive in this world, and I won't even try to make you see the truth anymore," he said.

"I don't know what you've told yourself to make yourself believe in this, but sooner or later it will all crash down," Manny said starting to sound frustrated. Domino took a look around.

"I don't understand your logic. I am the one in power and I have this place. And what about you? You have nothing," he said.

"Gee, a deserted island in the middle of no where has always been my biggest dream. Oh, I wish I had one too," Manny stated sarcastically.

Domino chuckled.

"Maybe you will. It depends on you and how well you behave. If you are a nice boy I might make you lead this operation once I'm gone. Which will be soon," he said.

"You dream Dom. I doubt Hector would have put you here if he didn't want to get rid of you. Your ego is too big, even for him," Manny stated and heard how Meche drew a deep breath behind him. It told of that Domino held the place in his iron fist and that just made Manny angrier. Meche was too good for a place like that!

"You are hopeless," Domino said shrugging Manny's insult off. He drew a gun from his pocket and pointed it at his former colleague.

"Hey Dom, I thought you trusted your own fists more than guns," Manny pointed out, but Domino wasn't on the joking mood anymore.

"Then you didn't know me. Now shut up and move. You have a lot to do if you want to catch the others," he said harshly and gestured Manny to walk in the elevator. He gave Meche a quick glance.

"And you, this is no coffee break. There's still paper work to do," he said and then he went down with Manny. Meche shook her head in worry and hoped that Manny would have never come; now he was in the same trouble than she was.

* * *

Domino led Manny down and the man found himself in the bottom of the sea again.

_Great, just when I was starting to get dry,_ he thought to himself and looked around to get an idea of what kind of place it really was.

"What are you doing here, Dom?" he asked deciding to get into the business. The more he knew, the better would his escape plan be.

Domino shrugged.

"Quite a place isn't it?" he asked proudly and looked like it actually was something important. And yet Manny thought it looked nothing but a small factory where some of the robbed souls were abandoned. In his ear holes it didn't sound anything that you could have been proud of.

"Sure, if you like water and loneliness," he admitted. Domino hadn't answered his question, but he thought he could make the man reveal anything if the conversation just lasted long enough. Domino loved bragging and if Manny put his words right he'd find out everything the man knew.

Maybe even things he didn't want to find out.

He already opened his mouth to ask something, but then he noticed they were there. Manny looked around and realised that Meche had been right. The souls laboured there like slaves. Domino had brought him to a small mine where souls were digging the sea bottom in hopes of finding glowing coral. He recognised a few souls that had been in the submarine, but he wasn't interested in them.

Everyone immediately noticed their arrival and stopped working to see what was going on. Their expressions showed despise towards Domino, but no one was stupid enough to say anything.

Domino poked him with his gun.

"This is your new job, Cal. Quite an improvement compared to your old office," he stated and forced Manny to move again. They walked across the mine and Manny continuously kept an eye hole at the surroundings to find Glottis and Carla.

Then he noticed the woman from the corner of his eye hole and stopped.

"I guess I could start digging here," he stated innocently.

"Go ahead, I don't care where you spend your eternity," Domino said and whacked Manny so that he fell on his knees. There was a free pick nearby and he caught it turning to face Domino.

"Try to do this job better than your previous one," the man told him and to Manny's surprise he turned around and left. He glared after Domino for a while and then took a better look around.

No guards? Domino really had to trust his authority if he let everyone walk around as they pleased.

"You know, we could all just leave," he stated to a man who was whacking the heck out of the sea bottom next to him. He stopped his work and glanced at Manny as if he was really stupid.

"So we could, but where to go? Even if we got out of here the monsters would be waiting for us outside," he said.

"We could take some coral with us. Monsters are afraid of light," Manny replied. The man thought about it for a while.

"Only some of them. That cursed octopus for an example; it just loves light. It would catch us in no time and that would be nasty for all of us, especially the one who came up with the idea of escaping," he said.

Manny shrugged.

"Maybe so. You know, I go and think this over and I'll tell you once I come up with something," he promised making the man snort.

"You do that," he stated in amusement and concentrated on his work again. Manny decided that at that point it was probably a good idea to go and see how his friends were doing. He walked to Carla.

"Manny!" Carla exclaimed before the man managed to say anything and jumped on her feet. "Where on Earth have you been?" she continued not sounding very worried.

"I met some old friends. Still as arrogant as ever. But I also found - " Manny started cutting off his sentence before he managed to say Meche's name. He knew Carla would just throw a fit and he didn't want to hurt her.

But Carla wasn't stupid. She gave Manny a suspicious glance and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you find?" she asked. Manny rubbed the back of his skull. _Here we go..._

"Meche," he replied quickly and found out that he hadn't been quite right when he had tried to guess what Carla's reaction would be. At first the woman was silent, and then she clenched her fists and glared at him looking really mad.

"I see," she said quietly. Manny watched her in surprise, that's all? No screaming, raging or crying? Carla was a pretty calm woman, but when she snapped nothing could stop her.

"Good that you take it this well," the man stated in relief and then hoped he had said nothing.

"Well, why aren't you with her at the very moment?" Carla asked poisonously.

"Because Domino brought me here!" Manny knew that wasn't exactly the best thing to say, but it was the truth.

Carla snorted.

"You probably left me and Glottis so that you could run straight into her arms!" she snapped and turned her back at him. Manny sighed and tried to grab her shoulder, but Carla shook his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Save it for that wrenched slut!" she said and Manny glanced around himself.

"Carla, you are making a scene," he whispered.

"I don't care! Go away Manuel, I am tired of your presence," she said and Manny gave up with a sigh.

"Fine then. Tell me when my company is welcome," he said and decided to start searching for Glottis. Carla just snorted and it reminded Manny of how they had departed in Rubacava. It had been both amusing and... he didn't know.

Manny glanced at the sulking Carla once more before turning around and walking away where he thought he had seen Glottis. The demon was much stronger than five souls combined, so the work was very easy for him and he even seemed to enjoy it.

"Having fun?" Manny asked when he arrived and the demon stopped working.

"Manny! You came back already? Where were you?" he asked happily. It was still a mystery for Manny how the demon managed to be so cheerful and enthusiastic all the time. Maybe it was because Glottis was thousands of years old.

"Believe it or not, but I found Meche. And Domino. Meche seems to be okay and Domino hasn't changed either, if not for worse," he said.

Glottis flapped his ears and nodded.

"That is good, really good. But Manny, now that we've found Miss Colomar, what will we do next?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know Glottis, but we have to get away from here and save all these souls. The game Domino plays here is wrong and I am not going to let him continue it," Manny said and surprised himself with his own determination.

"True, but in the meantime I could probably dig this rock, right? I saw some really interesting drills on our way here," Glottis said concentrating on his work again. Manny watched for a while not really growing interested. He started working too so that he wouldn't look suspicious and really tried to come up with something.

Firstly, their situation was pretty nasty. They had light, but they wouldn't get very far if they escaped. Domino's ugly pet would catch them and then it'd just be worse.

No, they had to find another way to escape.

"Hey, Glottis, do you think you could make the submarine work without the octopus?" he asked suddenly and the demon lifted his eyes from the work. He thought about it a while.

"Well, why not? I just need some time and proper tools," he decided. Manny nodded.

"Good. I believe that we've solved at least one problem," he said pleased. The main problem sill existed; how to get out? Stealing the submarine without Domino noticing it would be difficult, maybe even impossible.

On top of that they had to find Glottis time to fix the submarine. They had to keep Domino out of the picture during that, but that wouldn't be too difficult if someone got one well aimed hit at his skull. All they needed was to get the man down there again, and make someone creep behind him...

"This is useless," Manny muttered at himself letting his pessimistic nature reign. Lately he had managed to keep it in control pretty well, but now when things weren't fine he couldn't help it.

"The rock is pretty hard," a familiar voice next to him said and he lifted his gaze in surprise.

Meche.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Domino make you continue your own work?" Manny asked and the woman shrugged looking a bit guilty.

"I am allowed to have short breaks and I decided to come and see how it is going," she said. Manny pointed at the work field.

"Not very well. I'm trying to find a way to get us all out of here and give Domino what he deserves," he said.

Meche nodded.

"Could be hard, Domino has a lot of power here," she said.

"But he is alone and that makes him weak," Manny pointed out. Meche laughed shortly.

"That sounds like something Hector LeMans would say," she stated.

"You know I'd never agree with him," Manny hurried to explain making the woman sigh.

"I know, but... Once I thought that you were involved with this too. At first I hoped you'd come and save me, but then I realised how stupid I was being," she said and now she seemed to be really ashamed.

"I tried to save you. I've been looking for you all these years and now I am here. I just have to find out how to get us out. Believe me," Manny said.

"I haven't believed in anything in a long time and - Manny, why is that woman staring at us?" Meche started, but then she saw Carla was glaring at them like she really had something against them both.

Manny rubbed the back of his head.

"She's my friend Carla and came here with me and Glottis. She is... pretty difficult at times and I think she's jealous," he said and this time it was his turn to be ashamed.

"Jealous? Why?" Meche asked in surprise, she hadn't known to expect that.

"She thinks we are in love. That I spent this time looking for you because of that," Manny explained and Meche laughed. It was the first time Manny heard Meche laughing and it made him feel better too.

"So she's your girlfriend, huh? Maybe I should have a word with her," she suggested and Manny nodded.

"That would be good," he said and right after Meche had gone he realised he hadn't told her that Carla wasn't his girlfriend.

"Hey Meche! Wait!" he shouted after her, but she either didn't hear or didn't want to.

* * *

_That stupid ladies' man! I don't understand why I left after him,_ Carla thought angrily to herself and whacked pieces of stone into oblivion in her anger. She didn't care if she destroyed some coral by doing that.

_That Colomar slut, why did she have to be there? Fawns on Manny like some_ - the woman's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. She lifted her gaze and her foul mood just got worse when she saw who had arrived.

"Mercedes Colomar, I presume?" she asked coldly. Meche nodded.

"Yes, that is me," she said.

"What do you want? If it's nothing important I suggest you'd get lost," Carla said and Meche was surprised because of her cruel behaviour. _Seems this woman always says what she thinks,_ she thought.

"I just thought I'd come and have a word or two with you," she started carefully. Carla laughed dryly.

"Right. Well, Miss, what is it about?" she asked and the despise in her voice was really thick. Meche found herself getting frustrated, but then she remembered why Carla was on such a bad mood.

"I don't love Manny," she said getting straight into business. It was good for no one to make the conversation long and complicated.

What she said created just the reaction she had expected. Carla froze in surprise and shock and seemed to consider her words for a long while. It took some time before she even realised what she had heard.

"You don't?" she asked not sounding angry anymore. Just very confused. Meche shook her head.

"No. How could I? The time I've spent with him is less than a few hours and that is not enough to fall in love with anyone. Besides, I am more interested in someone else. Though he'll never love me," she admitted deciding to show all of her cards. She owned that to Manny.

Carla was silent for a while.

"Then there are two of us. I doubt Manny will ever like me," she stated. It was more than she had ever told anyone, the first time she admitted she cared about Manny.

But saying it didn't seem so difficult now when someone shared her fate.

Meche snorted.

"Don't be so sure," she said.

"What do you mean?" Carla wanted to know. She realised she was excited and it made her annoyed, she had no reason to drool on someone like this. It was desperate and only weak and ridiculous women let feelings control their behaviour.

"Manny asked me to talk to you when you didn't believe him. He is not interested in me," Meche explained and for some reason Carla didn't feel ridiculous anymore. Not at all.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Grim Fandango. Or any of the characters.

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 8**

Nick closed the door of his office and leaned against it, happy because he was finally alone. The last few days had made him really nervous; he could only think about that he had lied to Hector.

It was more than enough to get him in trouble and sprouted. The lawyer thought that somehow Hector suspected his betrayal and he felt cold every time he had to meet him in the man's office. He always waited for the worst and felt really relieved when he was allowed to withdraw in the loneliness of his own office.

Everything had been normal after he had returned from Rubacava. He still took care of law matters and organised contracts with the leaders of other cities, and nothing seemed to be wrong on the surface. But inside he was eaten by the worry of that his stupid slip would destroy him.

And the situation wasn't getting any better because Olivia had suddenly started to pay him much more attention than before. When the woman had used to just walk past him or exchange a few words, she could start a real conversation now.

Nick wasn't a fool and he knew quite well what was going on, and that too made him nervous. Olivia wasn't interested in knowing him, she just wanted some excitement in her so boring afterlife, and the only way for her to do that was seducing men.

Olivia didn't do much, she gave him a longer glance at times, emphasised certain words and, if she was sure no one was looking, she could touch him lightly. If Hector ever found out... then he'd be in much worse trouble than if he simply found out the truth about him and his lie.

And Olivia wasn't an idiot either, she knew how to make it all look like it was Nick's fault and she wouldn't be sad doing it. The lawyer didn't even for a second think that the woman really cared about him; it was all just a sad and ridiculous act. A trap she wanted him to fall in.

He had to admit that had the situation been different he might have done it. Olivia was so different than the other women he knew and she fascinated him. When they both had still lived in Rubacava he had for a while thought he felt something towards her, but never anything deeper.

Though at times he had to ask himself why he had really come to Nuevo Marrow. He had had many good opportunities to turn to Hector, but he hadn't done it before Olivia had.

Whatever, now he had no intention of letting the woman lead him anywhere. Hector was different than Maximino. They might have been able to trick the kingpin of Rubacava, but Nick didn't want to play with the fate any more than he had to.

Hector LeMans loved Olivia and men in love were often very jealous. If Hector even suspected Nick was playing some game with Olivia...

He shook his head to himself. At the moment everything was fine, he had no reason to worry. If he was careful and played his cards right he could survive it all just as he had survived everything else.

The day was already turning to night and he still had work to do. He had to make sure some contracts with the leaders of Puerto Zapato were ready for Hector to sign and -- wait a minute...

His table was never tidy, papers, pens, paper clips, pins, cigarette stubs and empty coffee mugs were always loitering around, but still he clearly saw that someone had been messing with his desk while he had been gone.

There was a closed envelope he had never seen. It was pure white and he took it in his hands with hesitation, as if afraid of it exploding at any moment. Nothing was written on it, but it was still clear it was for him.

Nick sure didn't like that.

For a while he thought he should throw it away, but then came to the conclusion that he'd never find peace if he didn't know who had sent it and why. On the other hand, he thought he already had a hunch.

The lawyer opened the envelope and slipped his fingers in it drawing out a white sheet of paper with neat black writing.

_Nick,_

_I presume you remember what was said to you and that you've considered your actions. I am sure you have done the right choice and that is why I dare to accompany you with this letter. Fear not, the one who brought it is loyal to me and has been working in your office a good while now. Don't try to find him; you would just get in trouble._

_I write to you because you must prove your loyalty. You must know that a massive cargo of guns has just arrived from Puerto Zapato. Weapons are expensive and the trade is carefully watched, so it is very important that you deliver those guns to me._

_I am aware of the risks of the operation, but I believe you can do it. You are not alone; meet one of my men in the Panther's Eye. He is expecting you to be there._

_There was no signature, but Nick didn't need one to know from who the letter was._

_Maximino._

Merely the fact that the letter existed was enough to doom him and if someone ever found out... Then he could just hope for a quick end and that souls who went through the second death didn't just disappear.

Nick crumpled up the letter in his hand and ripped it in as many pieces as possible. Then he lit what was left with his cigarette lighter and watched in relief as it all burned into ash in his coffee mug. At least he now had one thing less to worry about, but the situation was still most unwelcome.

How could Maximino think he would be able to steal guns from Hector? The man kept an eye socket on everything and especially the trade of guns was important to him. He had to know who had guns and how much, if he didn't his position as the head of his own empire would crumble into pieces.

Only a fool who didn't treasure his soul dared to even try betraying Hector.

Nick leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He hoped he still had eye lids so that he could have closed his eyes -- which he didn't have either -- and sink in darkness, even for a while.

He was in trouble, worse than ever before.

If he did it he'd most certainly get caught and that would be the end of everything. He would be shot or Hector would come up with something nastier. And if he went on with his afterlife without paying attention to Maximino, his men would shoot him. And they too could come up with a more unpleasant way to get rid of a soul.

He suddenly realised that he still had the chance to go and tell it all to Hector, but then he realised it was already too late. He had had his chance and he had missed it, Hector wouldn't trust him anymore and everyone knew what he did to those who were no more worth his trust.

The only option was to choose between the two evil. By whom did he want to get shot, Hector or Maximino?

Actually he knew it already. If the situation really got that far he didn't want his bones to be eaten by flowers because of something that Maximino had done. He had known the man much longer than he had known Hector and lived long in Rubacava. In the past he could have called Maximino his friend, but he'd never dare to do that to Hector.

Besides, if Maximino won...

Nick straightened in his chair, placed his bony hands on the table and leaned his chin on them. If Maximino won...

Yes, so what?

They would get rid of Hector, the most hated and feared man in the Land of the Dead would meet his doom. Maximino would take over the huge crime organisation and control it. Things would calm down; Maximino was a peaceful man and leaned on violence only when it was necessary.

But what good would it be for Nick Virago?

He would still be a lawyer, that was certain. But he could serve the man he had known for so long and to whom he had worked before. Nick wasn't an emotional man and never let personal matters interfere with business, but he would have been stupid if he hadn't realised his situation.

Maybe he could even visit Rubacava a bit more often.

But those positive thoughts died once he remembered that Maximino hadn't won yet and probably never would. They were in the beginning of their journey and would have to face many dangerous challenges.

Like how the heck was he going to steal a cargo of guns and deliver it to Rubacava?

His thought turned to the club that had been mentioned in the letter, the Panther's Eye. He knew it was located at the edge of Nuevo Marrow but had never been there himself. It was a cheap place and a lawyer who worked for Hector LeMans didn't have to even glance in its direction.

A few hours more and then he could leave without making anyone suspicious. He usually stayed late almost every evening and even if he didn't he was the last one to leave. Few more hours and he'd meet the man who was supposed to offer him his help.

* * *

Those few hours turned out to be very slow and difficult. Nick didn't remember when the matters of law had made him as frustrated and when there was still a good twenty minutes to wait he was ready to rip his files into pieces and snap his pen in two.

Finally he had to give up and concentrate in thinking of what he was doing. He knew that the last chance of turning back was now; if he met Maximino's man he would be so deep in the mess that there would be no way out. It made him nervous, but also strangely determined.

And when the clock finally let him go he felt very weird walking out of his office. He knew he was on his way to do something that would endanger the future of his soul, but for some reason it didn't make him fear as much as he had thought.

The nightly Nuevo Marrow spread around him and all that brightness, flashing and noise still made him feel uncomfortable. He was used to Rubacava and its peaceful and dark atmosphere that was made of calm sitting, enjoying drinks and fashioned gambling. Maybe he could have adjusted to this new city if he hadn't worked so much.

He walked past casinos, clubs and bars not paying them any attention. The farther away from the centre he walked, the more peaceful everything became and finally he was able to say he felt homey. He let himself relax and didn't notice the shadow that followed his every step street by street.

Of course Nuevo Marrow still lacked that something, the lawyer didn't feel the salty scent of the sea and flashing neon lights still coloured the view, but it didn't disturb him as much as before.

Finally only he and some other souls were to be seen and he started to look more carefully around to find what he was looking for. The Panther's Eye was supposed to be there, he was sure of it. It was a small and pretty unknown club, but he thought it would bother to advertise too.

At first he saw just a cheap rat hole and a hotel were lived only those whose depth was already too grieve to be paid. He snorted in despise and continued on, but he didn't have to go very far.

The Panther's Eye.

Nick stopped on his tracks and judged the place with his stare. It didn't look like very noisy, but a rare calm atmosphere flew around it. The door was open and a small neon sign told the place's name to everyone who bothered to look.

With a shrug the lawyer stepped in and he heard the quiet music on the door. It wasn't actually his favourite, but he was able to stand it nevertheless. It was dim inside and he stopped to have a look around.

There were only few men and one woman inside with him. They all sat in their tables concentrating on their drinks and the atmosphere was quite gloomy. For a while he though he'd have to stand there forever and make a fool of himself, but then he noticed a man who had to be the one he was looking for.

Without any further thinking Nick headed towards a dim corner table where Chowchilla Charlie sat with a half filled glass. The lawyer sat opposite the small man and he rewarded him with a short glance.

"You came," he stated simply and turned his eye sockets on the table again. Nick didn't reply, he had never really liked Charlie and didn't think his opinion would chance. The man was a con artist, a slick worm who held onto the one who could offer him the most. He was one of the most untrustworthy men Nick knew and he couldn't understand why Maximino had given the mission to him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Charlie glanced at him again and this time he kept his stare lifted.

"It's not about what I want, but what Maximino wants. What you want, what we want," he replied. "Besides, you already got your message. Didn't that make it clear?" he continued when Nick opened his mouth to ask something.

"This is really stupid. That will never work," Nick warned and Charlie shrugged.

"Hector is not as strong as everyone thinks. Why would we be trying to get rid of him if he was?" he asked and Nick glanced nervously around himself.

"If I were you I wouldn't say things like that in Nuevo Marrow, or anywhere," he said quickly and really hoped that no one had heard. If his luck was really bad the word was already on its way to Hector.

"Don't be stupid, no one in this place would care even if you danced on the bar table and sung insulting songs about Hector LeMans. We are all loyal to Maximino," Charlie assured and Nick decided to not comment Charlie's so called loyalty.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked instead.

"Maximino owns this place," Charlie said lighting a cigarette and turning his eye sockets on the table again. Nick so hated the way the con artist turned his face away from his conversation partner so that it was impossible to see what he was thinking.

"Maximino owns a place in Nuevo Marrow? Why didn't I know that?" Nick asked truly surprised. Why hadn't Hector told him about it? Maybe the crime lord didn't know either, his city just kept growing and it was impossible to see everything that took place.

"Now you know and it just ties you stronger to us," the con artist said to him.

"That still doesn't mean that we have a chance of stealing a whole cargo of guns and delivering it to Rubacava without Hector suspecting anything. We won't even get to them without a pass signed by Hector himself," Nick said.

"We don't have to deliver them to Rubacava. It is enough if we get them out of Nuevo Marrow. Maximino will take care of everything after that."

"That is already too much. It is impossible to get them out of the warehouse. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Charlie didn't seem to mind, but was silent for a while.

"If the guns were defective Hector would probably return them to Puerto Zapato where they are made, right? He has his florist here, but he is no use if the guns don't work," he said. Nick nodded.

"True, but there has never been a flaw in the guns. Even if there was this time, they would be no use for Maximino," he said getting a bit more interested. Maybe this conversation would take them somewhere and he could survive this mess -- not alive of course, but in full health.

Charlie stretched his hand to him.

"You are his lawyer. You must have work orders with you," he said. Nick stared at him for a while, but went through his left pocket anyway and drew out few pens, a bottle cap and a bit crumpled work order. He had a nasty habit of stuffing everything in his pockets and forgetting them there. He didn't even remember how many complaints he had got from his laundry service.

The con man snatched one of the pens and thought for a while. Then he wrote down few lines in the work order and shrugged.

"Now the guns are defective and must be returned to Puerto Zapato immediately. All we need is Hector LeMan's signature," he stated and gave the lawyer a hinting glance. Nick realised what was wanted from him and went quickly through his other pocket. This time he was sure he'd find what he was looking for and soon he had a neat VIP pass to Hector's biggest casino in his fingers.

Hector gave one to all of his important employees and let them enjoy his casinos in his tab. That pass was considered to be a huge honour. Only few got it and the card was actually one of the things Hector had given him for moving to Nuevo Marrow.

The lawyer thought it was pretty ironic that the gift from Hector would be such an important item in the fight against the crime lord.

Charlie took the card and eyed Hector's signature in it long and carefully. For a few times he was about to write it down, but hesitated and continued staring at it.

"Do you need paper for practise?" Nick asked wryly and the con artist glared at him.

"No, I am a professional," he announced proudly and wrote down the name "Hector LeMans" in the work order they had written just a moment ago. Nick eyed the result in interest and he had to admit that Charlie was talented in what he did.

It was funny actually; everyone knew Chowchilla Charlie was a second class con artist whose job could be easily recognised. He had taken care of silly things, washed money here, few betting stubs there, and yet Maximino had always trusted his important jobs with him. And now watching how Charlie had copied Hector's signature Nick thought the man had just played to be an untalented adventurer.

Maybe he really was a professional who just didn't want himself to be seen.

"This should do it. But what about when the guns are out of the city? Hector will find out that something is going on and will turn his eye sockets on Maximino. How does he think he'll survive?" he wanted to know slipping the work order in his pocket.

Charlie sipped his drink.

"Because the LSA will steal the guns while they are on their way to Puerto Zapato," he stated simply and Nick realised the brilliance of this scheme. He could give the work order to the men in the warehouse and they would send the guns on their way without knowing they would end up in the enemy hands. Then Maximino's men -- dressed up as LSA agents -- would rob the cargo and leave one man un-sprouted to tell everyone that Salvador Limones was behind it all.

After that Hector would concentrate in hunting that mysterious rebel leader and his freedom fighters and Maximino would be safe.

Only the fact that Hector would want to know where he had got the work order made Nick feel nervous, but he promised himself he'd come up with something. He didn't feel uncertain anymore and was starting to believe it might actually work.

"I better take care of this tonight," he said standing up. Charlie just nodded concentrating on his drink, cigarette and staring at the table. Nick left him and the whole place behind him and hurried back to Hector's office.

He already knew how he'd take care of it and congratulated himself for it. Every detail would have to work and the first thing to do was to make sure the night guard saw him.

The office was completely dark at that time of the night and only the very frustrated guard was there. He gave Nick a surprised glance when the lawyer came and hurried to open him the doors.

"Mister Virago, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" the guard asked and Nick glared at him.

"Since when do I have to explain my intentions to you?" he asked icily and the guard flinched remembering who he was talking to. Nick Virago was nothing compared to Hector LeMans, but it was obvious that he was a man who could sprout.

"No... I meant that..." he stuttered, but relaxed when Nick just waved it away like he didn't give a damn.

"Whatever, I am busy. When you work here it's always overtime," he muttered making sure that the guard heard everything he said. He didn't say anything more, just locked the doors and watched -- maybe even with slight compassion -- as Nick disappeared in the corridor. He had to work at night too, but unlike the lawyer he got to sleep on daytime.

But unlike the guard thought, Nick wasn't tired at all. He headed for his office, turned on the lights and sat behind his desk as if he was going to go through his papers. At the same time he slipped the work order on his desk and didn't give it a second look.

He started to work and concentrated on a small argument that was about some depth developed by Hector's friend. It didn't interest him at all, but the play had to work.

When fifteen minutes had passed he took the work order, left his office and returned to the hall where the guard was.

"Could you do me a favour?" he asked and the guard gave him an interested glance. Everyone in Nuevo Marrow wanted to become something and if he formed a good relationship with Hector's lawyer...

"Anything, Mister Virago," he promised. Nick nodded.

"Good. I had this note on my desk and it should be sent to the warehouses as soon as possible. It is already delayed, my office is so messed up that I didn't notice it until now. I will be in trouble if the boys at the warehouse don't get it tonight, but I have so much paper work that I just don't have the time to take it there. If you took it there for me I would be very grateful," he said and the guard immediately looked happier. This was his chance.

"Of course Mister Virago, I will take care of it right away," he said and Nick gave the work order to him. He watched with pleasure as the man left and shook his head then.

"What a fool," he said and returned in his office to get a gun. The job was only half done; now he had to make sure no one ever found the guard. Hector would get his betrayer and everything would be fine.

* * *

Vincento felt really pleased when he was returning to his post. What a stroke of luck, to think that he had been there when Virago needed help. It hadn't been difficult to deliver the work order to the warehouse where men still worked.

Maybe he could work for Virago in the future too now that he knew that he could trust him.

The poor guard didn't notice anything before a red poisoned dart hit his chest and he backed few steps. He wasn't shocked yet, it happened only when leaves and pedals started to grow from his body.

Nick thought that in the night of Nuevo Marrow no one had heard the man's scream and he was really pleased with himself. The guns were on their way and nothing led it to him.

He had to admit it; he had taken care of this pretty nicely.

* * *

But since the moment Nick had left his office and gone to meet Charlie, someone had been following him and the lawyer hadn't noticed her at all. This hunter hadn't been supposed to follow him; she had just happened to be there and had decided to see what was going on.

And now Eva was really pleased because of her decision to see what Nick Virago was up to. The information she had got would serve the rebels better than anything in a long time. She was a bit sorry for not being able to save the guard, but didn't let it bother her for very long. The man hadn't been innocent and it wasn't like Eva to worry about strangers too much.

She returned to the LSA tunnels and went through all that she had heard. It was unbelievable; she would have never thought that others were going to destroy Hector too.

A pity that they did it for their own personal gain and were just as corrupted as their target. They might have been good allies.

"Eva, where have you been? You were supposed to be back a long time ago," Salvador said when she came. It was true, she hadn't been supposed to anything else than get some parts for a new radio from an agent who had bought them in Puerto Zapato. Everything that was important came from Puerto Zapato which made it a very important port town.

"I saw something interesting on my way back," she replied and started to fiddle with the radio. She kept her thoughts in control when she had something to do with her hands and it made her feel calm. That was why no one had ever seen her in the D.O.D without hearing her continuous typing.

Salvador nodded and continued writing. He had a small paper and he was writing a reply to Toto. The man told they hadn't managed to find out anything important, but would still continue trying.

"Now I know why Nick Virago went to Rubacava," Eva started and Salvador stopped writing for a while.

"I believe that Hector sent him there to see how things are," the rebel leader stated mouthing what they all knew for certain.

"But not only because of that. Virago is on Maximino's side and is going to betray Hector," Eva said. She lifted her gaze from the radio to see Salvador's reaction. The man didn't look surprised at all, he could control his feelings better than anyone else, but he did place a finger on his cheek bone.

"That does make sense. What is he up to?" he asked. He didn't have to know how Eva had found out all that, he trusted the woman and would never believe anything bad about her.

"He and one of Maximino's men have already stolen a cargo of guns from Hector. His own men will take it outside of the city where Maximino's men -- dressed up as our agents -- will steal it," she said.

"A fine plan. After that Hector will turn his eye sockets on us and think we are a real threat," Salvador said. It was clear that he was thinking and Eva let the man be, concentrating on her radio again. She really liked fixing radios and was better in it than had originally thought.

"What do you say Eva, isn't it wrong if we are framed because of a crime we didn't commit?" Salvador asked suddenly and the woman lifted her gaze.

"What do you mean?" she asked and noticed that for once Salvador looked impish. It happened rarely; nowadays the man was too serious and had to carry a huge burden. He wouldn't break, but could change a lot from the man who had recruited Eva years ago.

Salvador stood up.

"I will gather the men and fetch the cargo. We need working weapons and if we are going to get the blame, we should also gather the goods," he said.

* * *

Lola watched in amazement as the fastest cat of the race ran ahead of the others and won. That cat had been her own personal favourite and she was glad it had done well.

"Well, what do you know...? You clearly have an eye for this business. Maybe I should hire you to be my assistant," Maximino said and though the compliment was really corny Lola laughed.

She came to meet Maximino in the High Roller's Lounge every night and the man waited for her. He offered her drinks, chatted with her and showed her his business and the clubs he owned. It all fascinated her and every time she returned home she felt a pang inside her, she wasn't doing what she was supposed to.

Lola knew Toto was disappointed with her, she should have found out Maximino's plans, but to be honest, she didn't even try. It was too fun to be with Maximino and the man was so nice, she couldn't force herself to do anything that would harm him.

"Maybe. Then I'd have an excuse for hanging around in your club," she replied and was caught off her guard when Maximino suddenly drew her against him.

"You don't need an excuse. You may do it anyway," he replied softly. Lola felt really nice and couldn't understand how she could have thought he was a crook.

Toto was wrong, Salvador was wrong; they all had to be wrong. Maximino couldn't be the corrupted crime lord they talked about, it had to be a mistake. The man was too kind, nice and gentle.

Lola had last felt that way when she had developed a crush on Maximino years ago. She had grown since those times, but felt the same feeling nevertheless.

But this time she was happier, this time Olivia Ofrenda wasn't here to shatter her dreams.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 9**

"Get here you little pest," Toto snapped and tried to catch the pigeon that flew happily above him. He was sure it was Manny who was the most annoying one from the pigeons.

_I am sure it does that on purpose,_ he thought and the pigeon landed to sit next to him. Toto caught it quickly and took the message before the bird could come up with anything else.

It watched him its head tilted as he climbed back to his home to read the message. There was no one on the peer, but Toto wasn't stupid enough to read revolutionary messages in daylight when anyone could surprise him.

The lid he used as a door closed with a loud bang and only now Toto dared to open the message.

_Agent Santos,_

_I am disappointed to hear that you have not found out anything new. But I am still hopeful and encourage you to continue your efforts and report everything to me. I am sure you are interested to hear that Maximino is planning to betray Hector and is actually about to steal a huge cargo of guns. In fact, at the very moment you read my message me and my men have either taken those weapons in the use of our revolution or been destroyed while attempting it._

_If that has happened I trust that you will continue our work despite it all and see the day when this world is free from corruption. Be careful and choose the ones you trust carefully._

_Salvador Limones_

Toto wrapped the message neatly and slipped it into his pocket. He and Lola had already suspected that Maximino wasn't as loyal to Hector as he claimed to be and now they could be sure.

Lola would be glad, she had totally fallen for the man and Toto hoped Maximino really was worth it. Lola was a nice and innocent girl who had a bad habit of falling in love with the wrong guys. Though Maximino was working on betraying Hector it made him neither innocent nor a friend of the revolution. They were still enemies who just had the same goal.

In fact, if Maximino succeeded before they did, nothing would change; they would still be fighting against a crime lord. It would hurt Lola, but she was used to having a broken heart and Toto didn't think it would totally break her.

"Stupid girl. Always sticking her nose to business she doesn't understand," he muttered to himself, though he knew that Lola was probably the only soul in the Land of the Dead that he cared about. He respected Salvador, but didn't think of him as a friend.

Toto hoped and believed that the stealing of guns the rebel leader had written about had gone well. Salvador and his men were not fools and the man must have taken care of it nicely without any problems.

Whatever had happened, Maximino was quiet. As far as he was concerned nothing special had happened in Rubacava last night, and though he wanted to know what had happened to the rebels Toto knew how to wait.

Suddenly the door in his home opened and Lola peered in.

"What is it?" Toto asked. They didn't usually meet at that time of the day when he had to keep his shop open.

"Someone was sprouted last night," the woman announced quickly. Toto forgot the scolding words that he had been about to say and tilted his head in interest.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I am on my way to Membrillo's to find out," she said. Toto nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, you know that I work as a photographer here. I happened to hear as two of Maximino's men talked about it and I think it happened in the upper town. People are rarely sprouted there, it usually happens here at the docks so I thought that - " the woman said, but Toto interrupted her.

"Whatever! Just go and let me do my job!" he said and Lola left with a soft snort.

Though she didn't show it she was slowly starting to get tired of Toto's attitude. All the man did was snap at her or complain about how she should have done better job with finding out Maximino's plans. It made Lola quite mad, she was a grown woman and could take care of her business.

"He understands nothing..." she muttered to herself. Toto had never met Maximino, how could he know if he was evil or not? What right did the man have to judge someone like that? All right, Maximino had made mistakes, but Lola believed he had changed or was about to change.

Especially if it depended on her.

And yet Lola somehow knew that Toto was partly right, but it just made her angrier. Why did she always have to be wrong? Why was she the one who made mistakes and suffered because of them?

_Well, this time I am right,_ Lola decided and walked on the streets of Rubacava. She knew where her legs were taking her and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Membrillo's morgue.

No one in Rubacava liked to pay him a visit, his gloomy and dark sense of humour made even the toughest gangster remember that no one was immortal or invincible in their world.

Lola herself had never been there and she was grateful for that. No one ever went in without a reason and until now she had never had one.

Fortunately. No matter how much Toto Santos annoyed her at times he was the only one who Lola considered to be important enough for her to visit Membrillo. If they didn't count Maximino that is, but Lola didn't think anyone could hurt the might leader of the town.

She arrived there and eyed the thick and heavy iron doors a bit reluctantly. They alone made the whole building look scary and Lola didn't feel any better knowing that there was a police station upstairs. She knew better than well that those who were supposed to guard the law were almost all corrupted, bribed and twisted souls who no one could trust.

The woman gathered her courage - why was she even scared? - and pushed one of the doors open and stepped in.

The first thing she noticed was that unlike she had thought the morgue was lit brightly so that you could clearly see the bodies in the middle of the room. At the moment there were only three and each of them was covered in leaves and colourful petals.

The air in the morgue was wet and stale and smelled of different flowers. Had she been alive Lola would have described the smell nice, it reminded her of her mother's greenhouse, but to dead flowers meant only pain and agony.

And the last thing she paid attention to was the man who fiddled around the bodies. His bad bearing and somehow humble features almost made him disappear in the middle of his subjects. Lola couldn't help but think that Membrillo looked exactly like his "customers".

Membrillo turned to glance at her a small hoe in his hands.

"Step in, my dear. These fellows can't hurt you anymore," he said softly and returned to his work. He probed through leaves and flowers clearly looking for something and Lola dared to come closer. She felt slightly sick while watching as the man investigated the bodies as if it was nothing.

She coughed to get Membrillo's attention again.

"Excuse me," she started.

"Yes, yes, I know. Who did you come for? A sister? A friend? Or maybe a lover?" Membrillo asked and Lola was disturbed by the fact that he clearly thought she had come for selfish reasons. Would it really be unheard of that someone just paid him a visit? Didn't he have any friends?

"I... am looking for a man. I have not seen him in a long time," she said. Membrillo nodded and stopped working for a while. If someone in the Land of the Dead looked truly dead it was him.

"And you are afraid of finding him here, are you not?" he asked with his strange soft voice that made Lola feel quite uncomfortable. She wished she wasn't there alone.

"Be my guest and have a look. Don't let me - or anything else - bother you," he said. Lola said nothing more and stepped closer to the first body. It was clearly the newest; the flowers were still in their glory while the two other bodies seemed to be - literally - dying.

"I have not got a look at it yet. These two others have demanded all of my time. But time is all I have," Membrillo replied.

"I see," Lola said and bent carefully closer. She quickly drew back with a squeal of disgust and had to shake herself.

"Don't be so shy. If he truly is your lover I am sure he would want you to touch him one last time," Membrillo said and gave her his hoe. "Here, if it helps," he offered quietly. Lola took the tool and moved few leaves away thinking why she was doing this. It was clear that this body was the victim of the last night, but was it really that important to find out who he was? What use would it be?

On the other hand, if they knew who the man was they'd learn more of the situation in the upper town. It was Lola's mission to spy there, but to her shame she had to admit she had concentrated in other things.

A leaf brushed against her palm and she almost dropped the hoe in fright and surprise. But then she noticed that she had actually been lucky and her empty eye sockets saw something that was neither plant nor bone.

It was a white piece of plastic and at first she thought it was only trash, but then she saw neat writing on the other side. Lola snatched the card in her fingers and read it.

A personal pass for Eduardo Montana to all of Hector LeMan's casinos and clubs.

So this man had worked for Hector LeMans, but that hadn't been enough to save him.

Lola felt strangely happy knowing that if Hector's man had been shot in Rubacava Maximino had to be involved somehow. And if that was the way things were he couldn't be evil.

Maybe there was a chance for them to be on the same side.

"I suppose he is not the man you are looking for," Membrillo said behind her and Lola flinched. She hadn't remembered where she was and with who. She gave the card to the man, it was no use for her now and he had already noticed it in her hand.

"Yes, he is not Carlos. I still have hope," she said and Membrillo gave her a short glance.

"Yes, I understand. I hope _your _hope doesn't let you down," he said and shook his head after reading the card.

"More and more of these with every passing day. Something must be going on..." he muttered to himself and for a moment Lola thought he had forgotten about her. Then the man spoke to her again.

"Would you like to take a look at the other bodies?" he asked helpfully, but Lola shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm sure Carlos will appear again," she said. Membrillo nodded.

"Then I will continue my work. New bodies come every day and I can't afford to rest," he said and suddenly Lola felt like that she shouldn't be going after all. She thought she was still needed, but the woman couldn't say why and who needed her.

Besides, she had no time to stay, Toto had to know about this and she had to come up with how she was going to impress Maximino the next night.

"I will be going then," she said and left not glancing behind her. The thick door slammed shut and Membrillo was alone again.

* * *

Hector LeMans was furious. No, he was more than furious. He was so mad that could have sprouted all of his men not caring about anything else.

His weapons were gone!

They were simply gone, disappeared from the warehouse and no one seemed to know where they were.

When he found the guilty that poor man or woman would really hope that Hector's imagination wasn't as cruel as was rumoured.

Immediately after learning about the disappearance of the cargo he had sent his best assassins to look for them and the men who were also missing from the warehouse. They must have taken the guns. It wouldn't take long before they would come back and then he'd get his answers and dark pleasure.

Suddenly the doors of his office flew open and he knew his men were back. The two, Pedro and Meré, were excellent assassins and the only ones who could open his doors as they pleased.

The men stepped in dragging a poor soul with them. He looked like he had gone through quite a battle. Apparently Pedro and Meré had tried to get the answers from him themselves.

Hector didn't stand up behind his desk nor did he say anything. All was quiet which made their prisoner more nervous than anything.

"So," Hector started then. He tapped at the shining surface of his desk with his greenish fingers and kept his stare at his victim.

"Why did you steal my weapons?" he asked.

"We didn't steal them! We got a message from you! We were told that the guns were not good and that we had to return them to Puerto Zapato as soon as possible!" the unlucky man explained in hurry. Hector glanced at Pedro.

"He could be telling the truth. We surprised him and the others on the way to Rubacava. But they could have been taking them to somewhere else too," he said and was followed with a desperate "No!" from the poor man.

"It is not like that, we were just following the instructions..." he continued more calmly, but still terrified. Hector crossed his hands on his desk.

"Who gave you the orders?" he asked slowly and his whole form smelled of danger. If the man in front of him had been alive he would have been swallowing and sweating like no tomorrow.

And there would be no tomorrow for him.

"Vincento, the guard, brought us a work order. Your signature was in it! We have dealt with them so often that we can tell a fake from a real thing!" the man tried to explain. Hector thought about it.

"Vincento. Find him," he said pointing his words at Meré, who shook his head.

"Impossible, mister LeMans. He has disappeared. We got the information just a moment ago," he said.

"Then why wasn't I informed of it any sooner?" Hector asked angrily and now he did stand up. His huge form made the three men feel really small and helpless. Now even Pedro and Meré started to get nervous.

"We were about to, but thought finding the weapons was more important," Pedro said carefully. He had a hoarse voice as if he had something in his throat - had he still had a throat.

Hector sat again and seemed to relax.

"At least we got the cargo back," he stated then, but noticed how his assassins glanced at each other.

"Right?" he asked.

"When we found the men all cars were gone and only the men were left. The weapons had of course disappeared with the cars," Meré said.

Hector said nothing.

That was a bad sign, as long as Hector LeMans talked there was a chance to survive, but when he was quiet the situation was serious. Everyone knew that, but all they could do was to wait and see what happened.

"So we lost five trucks of good guns," Hector said quietly. He turned his stare from his assassins to the trembling man between them.

"Care to tell me how the hell that happened?" the crime lord asked sweetly. The man didn't dare to meet his employer's eye sockets, but kept his stare in the dark carpet beneath him and started to tell...

_Juan didn't like the mission that had been given to him, but he would have sprouted himself more gladly than gone and complained to Hector LeMans. In the middle of the night when he and his friends had been about to stop working and go home to sleep Vincento, who was known by some of them very well, had appeared with a work order._

_And that work order had changed all of their plans._

_It had turned out that the cargo of guns from Puerto Zapato was not good enough and Hector LeMans had told them to return them there and get new ones. All they could do was to obey; pack the guns in cars and start their long journey towards the port town._

_As said, Juan didn't like t. He had had to leave his lovely wife Esmeralda in Nuevo Marrow to wait for his return and that really annoyed him. They had so little time for each other anyway._

_Suddenly the car in front of him stopped and Juan had to slow down to stop his car from hitting the one ahead. That didn't quite work and a metallic bang made him clench his teeth._

_"What the heck do you think you are doing?" he shouted from the window to the driver ahead, but got no answer. At least not one he would have liked to._

_"Out of the car. Now."_

_Just then Juan noticed the man who was dressed up in a poison green outfit and covered his face with a darker scarf. He had a gun in his hands and pointed it nastily at Juan's chest, so he decided it was for the best to obey now._

_"Who do you think you are?" he asked angrily and in fright, but the man didn't reply to him. Instead of that he guided Juan at the left side of the road where his partners were waiting for him. They were guarded by a group of other men dressed in green and Juan was starting to feel really nervous about the whole situation._

_And then he realised one of the men had not hidden his face. He was a bit taller than the others and dressed in green as well. He had a strange hat, but Juan couldn't quite remember the name of it. The man had black moustache and something in him was really magnificent and powerful._

_It was clear that he was the leader of this group._

_"Who are you?" Juan dared to ask and his voice trembled a bit._

_"You don't have to be afraid; I and my men won't hurt any of you. We are not like your employer. You have committed a horrible crime, as you work for Hector LeMans. Because of that we must punish you and take these weapons," the man said and some of his men moved in the cars._

_"But who are you?" Juan asked again and the man looked at him._

_"My name is Salvador Limones. You might have heard of me, my friend," he said and Juan had to respect that man. Only very few would have dared to tell their name in a situation like this and get in trouble with Hector._

_"What will happen to us? Hector is going to sprout us for this!" he realised and hoped the freedom fighters would help them, but Salvador only shrugged._

_"That is because you work for the enemy of freedom. You should have made a better choice," he said calmly and took his place in the car that was the first in line, but before the car left he waved his hand at them. All of his men revealed their faces as if they weren't afraid of their victims remembering them._

_"Viva la Revolución, my friends!"_

Hector was silent after the man had finished.

"What happened to your friends?" he asked then. Juan glanced around himself uncertainly as if he didn't know what to answer.

"We shot them. They might have been traitors," Pedro replied for him and Hector nodded slowly. Then he drew a gun under his desk.

"It is never good to have potential traitors near you," he said and before Juan even realised anything two red poisonous darts had hit his chest. He felt the numbing pain before he knew he was shot and tried to struggle free from Pedro and Meré's hands.

And he screamed.

When the show was over Hector snorted at himself before putting the gun back.

"Salvador Limones," he muttered.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 10**

"I have come to the conclusion that if we manage to get rid of Domino everything else will be more than easy," Manny said to Meche, Carla and Glottis. He was surprised with how much Domino trusted in his own power. There were no guards or anyone to make sure the slaves were working.

And yet he saw everyone labouring as if they had nothing better to do and he had to shake his head. It seemed the others were afraid of Domino even when he - fortunately - didn't show his face too often.

Carla nodded, from the four of them it was she and Manny who were the most eager to plan a mutiny.

"And because we can't get up to him he has to come here," the woman said. Then she shrugged.

"That shouldn't be too hard, someone just knocks him out and we take our leave. There has to be some tools here so that Glottis can work on the submarine," she continued.

Meche didn't look so sure.

"It can't be that easy. Domino is strong," she said. She wasn't sure what she thought of all that, the situation had changed so fast.

Just a moment ago she had been Domino's secretary without any hope of freedom and she had somehow learned to accept her fate and look for the bright sides. For a whole year she had lived on the small island with only Pugsy, Bibi and Domino for company. It felt odd to think that those days were over now.

Of course she was grateful for that she would finally be free, but she hadn't wanted it to happen like that. She had had dreams of how Domino might have let her go and the story could have had a happy ending. Now that she listened to Manny Meche realised how childish she had been and it just made her feel more miserable.

"Is everything fine, Miss Colomar?"

Meche lifted her gaze when she heard Glottis' voice and nodded.

"Sure. I was just in my thoughts," she said and concentrated on the others' conversation again. It seemed nothing important had slipped past her ear holes.

Manny turned to face her.

"Meche, you are the only one of us who can go and come as you please. We need you to lure Domino here," he said.

Meche had hoped that she wouldn't have to be part of this and for a moment she was about to say no. Then she realised it wouldn't be fair. Manny and the others here needed her and she couldn't be selfish enough to refuse.

"What will I tell him?" she asked. Manny thought about it.

"Few men here told that Domino and Hector hope to find gold here. Tell him that we have finally found it. It should bring him here faster than anything," he said.

"What will happen then?" Meche wanted to know.

"We others are here as if nothing has happened. When Domino arrives Glottis hits him so hard that he is no longer a threat to us," Manny said and pointed at the demon who rubbed his chin in thought.

"Do I have to kill Mr. Hurley? I don't like killing people," he said on guard.

"Glottis, you can't kill Domino. He's already dead, remember?" Manny said to his friend.

"I know that, but do I have to hit so hard that he won't stand up again? That doesn't feel nice," the demon argued. Manny thought it was ridiculous, Glottis was huge and strong and according to the common belief in the Land of the Dead all demons were cruel and evil.

And here he had a demon who didn't like it when he had to drive over dead people and hurt them.

He sighed.

"Fine, don't kill him. But make sure he causes us no trouble and then lock him up somewhere. We don't want him to ruin everything," Then he thought of something.

"In fact, I like that idea. When we take the submarine Domino will be stuck on this island just like all those he has been keeping here. We will make him take his own medicine," he said.

"Well, I will be going then," Meche said and after Manny had nodded she turned and left.

"She doesn't seem to like this plan," Carla pointed out when Meche couldn't hear anymore and Manny shrugged.

"Nah, she's just nervous. I would be too if I had been here a year," he said, but that still didn't make Carla convinced. And now that she thought of Meche's earlier words she started to think that maybe this wasn't as simple as Manny thought.

* * *

Meche hurried up and once she got back to her dry office she took a look around and sighed. All items were on their familiar places and she suddenly felt that she didn't want to go. And yet she knew how stupid it was, she had dreamed of escaping since she had got there.

"I am a fool," she muttered to herself knowing quite well what fascinated her here. Or who.

She couldn't understand how she could have let it happen; it fought against all sense and logic and was so ridiculous.

To think that she, Mercedes Colomar could...

Manny thought she was a perfect soul and seemed to be very sorry for that Meche had lost her Golden Double-N Ticket. At first Meche had mourned it too, but now she was starting to believe she hadn't even deserved it.

"That's it," she said in determination deciding that it was no good to just stand there in self-pity. She had feelings, but she had a sense too and no one had said which one was right. She knew it quite too well already and stepped in Domino's office before she had the chance to change her mind.

He was sitting behind his desk, burning a cigar and reading a report that had something to do with the island. He lifted his gaze as Meche stepped in and peered at her over his sunglasses.

"What now?" he asked and Meche had to wonder how he always managed to talk to her with that arrogant and amused tone.

Domino's whole being represented how the man thought he was above everyone else and it was clear the only one he cared about was himself. If he was even slightly good he wouldn't have been working for Hector LeMans, but been on no one's side.

And yet Meche couldn't let her hope die.

"The diggers have found gold. I thought you might be interested," she said. Domino took off his glasses and fingered them.

"Are you serious?" he asked in excitement and Meche thought that maybe she had been wrong after all. Domino seemed to care about money too.

"Why would I lie?" she asked a bit annoyed because Domino had to ask.

The man didn't reply, merely snorted and stood up to check it. He had suspected from the beginning that there was gold somewhere, but until now they hadn't seen a sign of it. Maybe there were finally some results and he could get more diggers.

He walked past Meche not giving her a second glance and heard as she came after him. Meche didn't look bad, he had to admit that. She was a pretty woman and on top of that the only soul who was capable of taking care of his paper work and if the situation had been different Domino might have been more interested.

He had never had anything against beautiful women, but as long as he had to waste his time on the island he didn't want to risk the pretty nice situation. He knew better than well that Meche wasn't that kind of woman and if he tried something he might lose both his secretary and the only soul who he could have an intelligent conversation with.

Besides, he somehow felt that Manny was interested in her.

Domino shook his head, why was he even thinking about those things when he should have concentrated on the gold? Hector LeMans had told him to search every corner of the ocean to find some gold and if there really was some Domino might have the chance to get out. He was so fed up with the island and the fact he couldn't go anywhere or do anything he wanted.

"Who found the gold?" he bothered to ask.

"Manny," Meche replied immediately and Domino had to snort. Damn funny, Manny had found something so important almost immediately after his arrival, though he was clearly against it all.

"Funny, this must be the first time he has had any luck in years," he stated.

"Manny is not as stupid as you think," Meche replied not really knowing why she did it. She just was starting to feel that she was fed up with how Domino insulted Manny all the time. The feeling surprised her and she was glad for daring to protest.

"And what do you know about it? You haven't known him as long as I have," Domino said.

They arrived to the elevator and stepped in. There was not much room and they had to stand closer to each other than they ever had before. Meche had to fight so that her hand didn't brush against Domino's. She didn't dare to glance at the man, she was afraid of that her empty eye sockets might reveal what she was thinking.

The moment was over soon and Meche followed Domino out at the sea bottom. Her clothes hadn't managed to dry at all during the while she had been up in Domino's office so it was not difficult to return to the water.

"Where is Cal digging?" Domino asked looking around himself. Manny wasn't there where he had left him. Meche showed him the direction.

"Over there," she said helpfully and forced herself to follow as Domino started to walk. If she just stayed there the man might have suspected something and the woman didn't want to ruin the others' plans.

She stayed some distance behind though to be out of the way when Glottis came, and she stopped when they arrived at Manny and company. Domino stood in front of his former colleague and eyed the shorter man in amuse.

"So, where is the gold, Cal? Or have you screwed this up too?" he asked. Manny shrugged.

"I don't think so Dom," he said and Meche knew what would happen. She turned her gaze away when she caught the first glimpse of Glottis so she managed to avoid seeing how the demon hit Domino and how the man fell on the ground.

She only heard his exclaim of pain and shock and then she dared to watch.

"All right Glottis, tie him up and take him somewhere where he can't get out too soon," Manny said and Glottis lifted Domino, who was taller than the other souls, on his shoulder as if he weighted nothing.

"Do you know any good place, Miss Colomar?" he asked and Meche nodded.

"I do, just follow me," she offered and led the demon back in the elevator. This time there was even less room and after a quick consideration they decided to go up in turns; Meche would never fit in with the huge demon.

When they were finally up Meche showed Glottis the way to a big vault. The former owners of the island had kept their extra furniture there, but Domino had not found any use for the place. It was almost empty; there was only an old and ugly armour that the former owners hadn't bothered to take away.

Glottis threw Domino on the floor and Meche flinched despite herself when his bones screeched against the floor. It was strange to look at an unconscious dead soul, Domino looked exactly like a moment ago and only that he didn't stand up told Meche that he had no idea of what was going on around him.

"I wonder if he'll stand up again," she said to Glottis, who shrugged.

"I don't know, Miss Colomar. I never really liked Mr. Hurley, but I tried to not hit him too hard," the demon replied.

"Thank you," Meche said and Glottis glanced at her in confusion.

"For what?" he wanted to know. Meche shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied. "Let's go before he wakes up," she said and the two left the vault closing the door after them.

* * *

Everyone at the bottom of the sea was gathered around Manny and he seemed to have adjusted well into his new leading position. He had clear plans of what he was about to do and he also said it aloud, silencing everyone who dared to object.

"Glottis is fixing the submarine so that a human can navigate it and once he is ready we will all get out of here," he explained again. There was always someone who had something to say about it. Someone wasn't pleased with how slow Glottis was, someone thought he had a better plan.

"What about Domino's octopus? Won't it attack us?" one soul asked and Manny turned to calm him down.

"Of course not. It has been trained to respect the submarine and take care of it," he assured.

"What about Domino then? What will we do to him?"

"What if there's not enough room for us all?"

"Can we really trust that demon?"

Manny pressed his fingers on his temples and sighed.

"Trust me, everything will be all right. Glottis will finish his work soon and you will get in first. Neither I nor any of my friends will step in the submarine before you others are safe," he said.

This seemed to assure some of the souls, apparently they were so used to Domino's politics that they were ready to trust in a leader who really did something for them.

"And about Domino, we have taken care of him and none of you will ever see him again. You can count on that. I hate him just as much as you do," Manny continued.

* * *

"I can't believe it is this easy. Why didn't Hector send here anyone with Domino?" Carla asked from Meche. The two women stood alone and tried to learn to know each other a bit better.

It had turned out to be an interesting experience, they were so different. Carla played tough and experienced, but was very shy and somehow sweet inside. And Meche then, all that she had experienced in the Land of the Dead had made her less innocent than in the beginning and she had learned to be sarcastic, but she was still on some level the same saint who didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I don't know and I never asked. I suppose neither of them thought someone would be stupid enough to try anything," Meche replied.

"Silly. In Rubacava criminals knew how to be careful," the other woman stated. Meche didn't say anything, just snorted quietly.

Carla gave her a curious glance.

"When will you tell me what is wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Meche asked bewildered.

"Come on. I know I am not a master when it comes to understanding emotions, but I am not blind either. Something clearly bothers you," Carla insisted.

Meche shrugged.

"Let it be. It's nothing important," she said.

"Maybe I would if I didn't owe you. You know, since I heard your name for the first time I have hated you more than anything. Manny always talked about you, how he was looking for you and he never seemed to notice what I felt. I hated you and even hoped that he'd never find you," Carla said.

"Well, maybe you have a reason to hate me," Meche said not knowing what she should have thought. Carla shrugged.

"Probably, but it's in the past now. I hate talking about my own emotions and if you hadn't come to talk to me I would still hate you. And I would have never understood why I left to find Manny. So, what you will do now is to tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can make you feel better," she said.

"I don't know..." Meche said. How could she tell about her shame to anyone? Especially to someone as clever and sharp as Carla?

"Does it probably have something to do with the man who will never learn to love you?" Carla asked managing to sound like it didn't interest her at all.

Meche sighed.

"Just let it be. It's better that way," she pleaded once more.

"Fine, that's all right. But first you'll tell me if he's Domino," Carla said in determination and Meche flinched. She shook her head.

"Of course not. How could I ever love a man like him?" she asked in fake shock. Carla placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Why not? Who knows what you two have been up to during the time you've been here?" she asked slyly.

"It is not like that. He doesn't like me even that way," Meche said darkly.

"That doesn't mean you don't have a chance," Carla pointed out helpfully and Meche glared at her.

"A chance? With him? Please, I don't want to sink any lower. I don't understand how I could have let it come even this far. I feel so pathetic," she said and just now Carla realised how serious the other woman was.

"You don't have to be ashamed," she said in uncertainty. She had never learned to talk about warm feelings, but had always turned the conversation into something that wasn't very proper. She had never had any real feelings in her relationships; they had been merely for pleasure.

"Not? I have a crush on a cruel criminal who has never done anything for anyone and who is hated by everyone. What chances does such a relationship have?" Meche asked in anger. She didn't raise her voice too much; she definitely didn't want anyone else to find out.

Ever.

"I can't say anything to that, but a woman called Lola lives in Rubacava. She is a friend of Manny's by the way, have a talk with him. Anyway, Lola really fell for Maximino who is the leader of the city and a gambling crime lord. She knew quite well about his reputation, but it didn't stop her from trying her luck," Carla stated.

"What happened to Lola?" Meche asked in interest.

"I don't know; I never followed her doings so closely. Ask Manny about it, like I said, they were good friends," she said. "He even named his ship after her," she added a bit darkly.

"Maybe I'll do that," Meche agreed.

* * *

"How is it going, Glottis? Finished soon?" Manny asked his friend, who caught a small hammer in his hand. Manny gave him another tool and the demon replied after a while.

"Pretty soon, Manny, only very few joints here and there and this beauty is ready to sail. But you know, if I could have a few days more I could make a faster engine and make it shine," he said and excitement was clear in his voice.

"Nice idea Glottis, but I am afraid the souls here don't have the time to wait. If this tin can get us to Puerto Zapato it has done its job," Manny said and the demon sighed.

"If you say so, Manny," he stated in disappointment. Then he cheered up though, maybe he could work on something else in Puerto Zapato.

"Manny, could I talk with you?" Meche's voice was heard and the man turned around. The dark captain's coat looked fine on him and Meche could understand why Carla liked him.

"Sure. What is about?" Manny asked leading the woman some distance away from Glottis and the submarine.

Meche fingered her sleeve.

"Carla told me about someone called Lola who fell in love with a gangster. I'd like to hear her story," she said and Manny glanced at her in confusion. Why was Meche so interested in the fate of a woman who was a stranger to her? And why Lola? Why not Olivia, whose love life was much more interesting and colourful?

"Well, Lola is a good friend of mine. We kinda worked for the same person," he started and waited to see if Meche would ask anything. He thought he could tell her the secret of the LSA, but if she didn't ask about it he'd say nothing.

And it reminded him of that he'd have to tell Carla very soon.

"Lola is a very special woman. She is sweet and honest, almost like a little girl actually. She is very dependant on love and in a town like Rubacava it caused her continuous problems. She used to have a crush on a sailor, a con artist, a thief; the list goes on and on. But then she fell in love with Maximino. Have you heard about him?"

Meche nodded.

"He is one of the most important men of Hector LeMans. Domino mentioned him a few times," she replied.

"So you know what kind of man Maximino is. Lola wasn't disturbed by it, but she kept trying and dreaming about her love, even when he was dating a woman called Olivia Ofrenda. I am so sorry for her, she deserved better," Manny continued.

"Didn't you ever judge her for that her love was so corrupted?" Meche asked. This was the question she had been thinking about the whole day and she waited for the answer in nervousness. She didn't know why Manny's opinion meant so much, probably because he seemed to be so trustworthy.

As if he always knew what was for the best.

"Of course not, no one can help falling in love. Of course I wasn't happy because I knew Lola and Maximino would never have a chance. But I never tried to crush her dreams. No one can be judged for who they happen to love," Manny said after a while. Then he chuckled.

"What?" Meche asked.

"Just listen to me. I never thought I'd say something like that. I used to say that love is for the living, but now I don't know what my opinion is. I have seen so many fall in love in this world..." he said never finishing the sentence.

"And what about Lola?" Meche wanted to know.

"She finally understood that Maximino wasn't for her. Wise decision, if you ask me. Otherwise something very bad might have happened to her," Manny replied.

"But maybe it would have been worth it," he added then.

Meche nodded, though she didn't really pay any more attention to what Manny was saying. She was too caught up in her own thoughts that revolved around her situation.

She had had an idea of what she wanted after the talk with Carla, but now after hearing Manny's words she was certain. It made her a bit nervous; she knew she had no return after this and that the only possible options were a happy and a tragic end.

But like Manny had said, maybe it would be worth it.

Suddenly someone came running at them.

"Manuel! The submarine is ready to leave!" the man announced and his happiness could be seen on his face. He had been a slave for so long that he would have been ready to do anything in order to see the sun again.

Manny turned to Meche.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Glottis marvelled at his work and nodded. He had made a few changes in the submarine and it was now in the shape that he could navigate it. It would be a bit difficult, the navigators were built for Domino's pet, but the demon thought he could do it anyway.

"All right, Manny. People can go in now," he announced and opened the lid. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do and finally Manny decided to speak again.

"Like I said before, I and my friends won't go in before you do. So go ahead. Women and children first," he said.

Pugsy and Bibi glanced at each other in excitement. The water had made their feathers wet, but they somehow managed to swim above everyone else. They were finally free of the cage!

People started to pack in the submarine and Manny watched it. He couldn't believe it that he was actually worried about someone else than himself. It made him feel both strange and proud.

Finally there were only them left and Manny gestured at the others.

"I will be the last one. Get in," he said.

"I won't come."

Manny, Carla and Glottis turned to look at Meche who had spoken and Manny looked like he couldn't believe his ear holes.

"What do you mean? What are talking about, Meche? This is the last chance, after this it is impossible to get out of this island," he said and Meche nodded.

"I know, but I am not ready to leave yet," she said.

"Then when are? We can wait for a moment and - "

"No Manny, you others have to go. I will stay," the woman said.

Manny shook his head to himself and stared at her in confusion.

"But why Meche?" he wanted to know.

"Because it just might be worth it," Meche said and suddenly Manny got it.

"You can't be serious! So that's why you wanted to know about Lola. I won't let you stay here for him!" he snapped and now he was clearly mad. Unbelievable! How could an innocent creature like Meche even consider staying for Domino? Didn't the woman realise what a crook he was?

"You can't stop me, that would make you like him," Meche stated. Her voice was sad, she believed she had just lost a friend or at least hurt Manny really bad.

"Should we see about that? I will do only what is the best for you," the man said in determination. It was his fault that Meche had lost her ticket on the Number Nine - or so he thought - and he would never forgive himself if the woman lost her afterlife too, only because he had told her stories of criminals and love.

He flinched as Carla placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let it be, Manny. Meche is a grown woman and can take care of herself," she said. Manny looked at her in suspicion.

"Don't start," he pleaded, though he was starting to believe that nothing would make the woman change her mind. Damn! He was starting to realise why he had never believed in love. It was all women's fault.

He took a step closer to Meche.

"Reconsider. You don't know Domino like I do, I worked with him for years and I have known him longer than I'd like to admit. Believe me, he is not the kind of man who learns to love anyone. And I know it is love that you want," he said and Meche lowered her eye sockets.

"I know, but I still want to try," she said.

"Hey, what's taking so long? We should leave already!" an angry voice shouted inside the submarine and Manny shook his head with a sigh.

"I won't probably ever learn to understand this, but be careful. You can tell him that if he hurts you any way he will be in trouble," he said.

Meche nodded.

"Could you explain to Pugsy and Bibi? I wouldn't want them to be sad," she said.

"I promise," Manny said and turned his back on her. Carla and Glottis climbed in the submarine and Manny followed them after one last glance at Meche. He really hoped she would change her mind.

The woman didn't do that, but stood there watching as the submarine left and finally disappeared.

* * *

Meche turned around and hurried back in. It was deserted and for a moment she regretted that she hadn't left with the others. Suddenly she felt afraid and almost ran back to see if Manny had come back to get her. But then she hardened herself, she had done the right decision.

Now she just had to make sure everyone else thought so too.

She remembered the code for the vault, but stopped at the door anyway. The step to open the door felt so huge and final. How could she explain Domino why she hadn't left?

Meche collected her thoughts to memorise the code and opened the metal door. It was heavy and didn't open as easily as she had thought, but opened anyway.

She took a careful step in and was a bit surprised to notice that Domino was still there where Glottis had left him. How hard had the demon hit?

"Domino?" Meche asked in uncertainty and kneeled next to the man. He didn't seem to be hurt, but because the dead had no eye lids it was impossible to say whether he was conscious or not.

Suddenly the man jumped up and caught both of her wrists forcing Meche's hands behind her back. The woman yelped in surprise and didn't object at all as Domino forced her to stand.

"How stupid are you? Why did you come here like this?" he asked. Now that he had Cal's girlfriend he had all of the cards again.

"Let me go!" Meche snapped and tried to struggle free, but Domino was much stronger than she was.

"Right. As if I would do that," Domino said and didn't sound amused at all. Meche had often hoped that Domino would talk to her with another tone too, but now she realised that she didn't like this one either.

"You are late," she said, "Everyone has already left and taken the submarine," she said and Domino laughed.

"You think I am an idiot, don't you? If they are gone, why are you still here?" he asked. Meche didn't reply, she didn't want to handle this question just yet.

Domino thought her silence was the sign of agreement and snorted.

"What did I say? Come on now, I have to show you to Cal and get him convinced of that it is the best to give up," he said and started to drag Meche out.

First they went to Domino's office where the man thought Manny to be. The building was empty and so the man decided everyone was still at the sea bottom. He didn't think they would really try to steal the submarine so he didn't hurry. And Manny would never leave without the woman he had been looking for so long.

But there was no one down there either, only abandoned tools. And when Domino started to think that it couldn't get any worse he realised that they had taken the submarine after all.

And that gave him a nasty remind of something.

Without hesitation he hurried back to the elevator with Meche and sighed in relief once they were up again.

"What?" Meche asked in worry.

"None of your business." Domino snapped back. He had let go of her and was now trying to analyse the situation. That annoying Manny had left and taken every soul with him!

Or almost all of them.

Domino turned to glance at Meche and before the woman had even realised what had happened the man had slapped her and she backed away for a few steps.

"Gold, huh? You thought you could fool me. I don't know why you didn't go with the others, but you will pay for that!" the man shouted hitting her again and Meche kept backing away to get away from Domino.

Oh, why had she stayed?

"You don't have to hit me! That won't help!" she tried, but Domino didn't want to listen.

"Shut up! Do you realise what you have done? Because of you and your little plot everything is ruined! This island is history, the slaves are gone and this place is no use for Hector anymore!"

Saying Hector's name aloud made him froze and Meche dared to hope that Domino wouldn't hit her again. Her face stung and she tried to ease the pain with her palm. Domino shook his head.

"You do realise what will happen now? When Hector won't get any more coral he will know that something is wrong. Do you know what he will do to me once he finds out that everyone has escaped? That all witnesses are free?" he asked and a desperate tone had crept in his voice.

"It can't be that bad," Meche suggested.

"Shut up. You are nothing but trouble. That's probably why Manny left you here!" Domino snapped and marched in his office to think and come up with a solution to this mess.

Meche stayed there and felt more miserable than ever.

Maybe Manny had been right, maybe Domino Hurley would never learn to love anyone.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 11**

Glottis navigated the submarine towards the harbour of Puerto Zapato, and all souls sat together and were hopeful. They had been Domino's slaves and without any hope for so long, but now everything seemed to be fine again. Everyone was full of bright thoughts and some were already planning how to get to the Ninth Underworld.

Someone's mind was as black and dark as the water that surrounded them, though.

"I can't believe that Meche did it," Manny said to both Carla and himself. The woman sat next to him with no expression. She couldn't understand why Manny took it so hard; pretty much everyone else she knew would have just accepted it and gone on.

"Why not?" she decided to ask. Manny turned to stare at her.

"Because Meche is too good! One like Domino doesn't even deserve to be in the same room with her," he replied.

"Doesn't Meche have the right to make her own decisions?"

Manny sighed and shook his head in silence.

"Of course she does, but this time the decision was wrong," he said.

"So you don't trust her?"

"No. I mean I do, but what if she realises the mistake she made? What if she waits for me to pick her from the island? I am going to betray her again," the man said sadly and Carla felt how she was getting angry. She suppressed her sharp snap and wrapped her arms around Manny's shoulders instead. She felt as the man flinched, but didn't try to struggle free.

"You have forgotten something important," she said.

"What?" Manny wanted to know.

"That you are not responsible for Meche or what happens to her. What took place was not your fault and she doesn't need you to take care of her. She can do it herself," Carla said and couldn't understand why Manny hadn't realised it.

She knew the man was a former reaper, but it just made it all more complicated. Reapers were corrupted souls who had done something horrible during their lives. Domino was a perfect example, if someone deserved to spend an eternity labouring it was him. There had to be a reason to why Manny had been a reaper, so how could a possibly horrible soul like him care about some unfamiliar woman that way?

"But it's my fault that she didn't get to the Ninth Underworld," Manny replied.

"What did you do? You never told me," Carla said. Manny shrugged.

"She wasn't for me and I stole her. Her case belonged to Domino and - " he started suddenly realising what he was saying.

Carla stared at him.

"So the options were you and Domino and you blame yourself for that you didn't let Domino do his job? I think you did Meche a favour and don't owe her anything," she stated.

Manny shook his head and only now he realised something.

"Meche never had a chance. If I hadn't interfered the situation would be the same," he said and took a quick glance around. "None of them ever had a chance."

"They have now. We all do," Carla said softly.

"Aren't you mad at me for thinking about Meche this much?" Manny asked half joking. Carla withdrew and tilted her head.

"Who knows? And don't worry, I will take back every second you have sacrificed for her," she assured.

"I'm not sure I like that idea," Manny noted. Carla snorted.

"Believe me, I will make you love it," she promised.

"Is Meche all right?" a bright child voice asked suddenly and Manny and Carla turned their gazes just to see Pugsy and Bibi, who flapped their wings in the air in front of them. Both wore worried expressions and it was clear they were very worried about their friend.

"Sure. She knows how to take care of herself, right Manny?" Carla said. She didn't really like children, but let it be for now.

"Yes. She has nothing to worry about. In fact, I think she will join us pretty soon," the man replied. He hated to lie to children, but he couldn't tell them the truth. He was very worried and didn't even want to think about what Domino could come up with.

Pugsy tilted his head in suspicion.

"Really? How do you know that Mister Hurley won't hurt her?" the boy asked.

"Yeah! He's so mean!" Bibi added.

"Now, now, maybe the situation isn't that bad. Did Domino ever hurt Meche?" Manny asked. He had asked the same from Meche when he met her, but women had a nasty habit of lying about those things.

Especially when they concerned men that they loved.

Loved...

The word sounded strange in Manny's mind, especially because he had never thought he'd use it with Domino's name. It was still a mystery to him how Meche could feel anything for such a monster, but then again, he didn't really know what had happened during the past year.

Pugsy shook his head.

"I don't know. I never saw it, but we were in the cage all the time. She cried sometimes though, but Bibi says it's because of that she was thinking about some man," he said.

"Yeah, women like Meche don't cry if they aren't thinking about men," the girl said as if she was a professional with the subject. Manny didn't ask how she knew or how could she be so sure, he wasn't on the mood.

"Hey, are you that man?" Bibi asked suddenly and Manny flinched.

"Me?" he asked. The small angel nodded.

"Are you the man who Meche was thinking about? Did you leave her on the island?" she wanted to know. Then she glanced at Carla. "Do you think she's better than Meche?"

At first Manny didn't know what to say, he was too surprised and felt somehow guilty.

"No, I am not the man. It was someone else," he said then.

"Good. Better for you," Pugsy stated. They all knew he couldn't do anything to Manny, but he wanted to show that he didn't trust him. At least not yet.

"But why did Meche stay? Why didn't she come with us?" Bibi asked. She had lost some of her earlier edges and seemed to consider would she dare to sit in Carla's arms. The woman hoped the girl wouldn't do it; she wasn't good at holding children.

It was a question that Manny had feared. He had practised many different answers and had finally settled with a pretty pathetic option.

"She had some unsettled business. When they are taken care of she will join us," he explained.

"What business?" Pugsy asked. Manny shrugged.

"She didn't tell and I didn't want to ask," he replied.

"She wouldn't have told you anyway. Meche never tells anything is she doesn't want to. She is very strong," Bibi said proudly. Her brother nodded.

"Yeah! She is the only one who dared to talk back to Mister Hurley. And sometimes he even listened to her and did as she told, though not very often," he announced.

"Will Meche catch us in Puerto Zapato?" Bibi wanted to know. She missed the woman who was the only soul who had cared about them in the strange world. Without Meche their time on the island would have been torture and they really cared about her.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Manny said. He really didn't know, part of him was afraid of that he'd never hear of Meche again and another part was sure that she'd come up with something. The first part was much stronger though and despite Carla's earlier words he felt really guilty.

The submarine moved easily in the water and after Glottis' repairs it was even better. The demon had fixed a small broken part and fiddled with the navigator until he was able to use it.

If they kept the speed they would be in Puerto Zapato in a day. Glottis couldn't move the submarine as fast as Domino's octopus, but they were still faster than Manny had hoped. It had all been easy and he was surprised with how easily they had escaped.

On the other hand, they wouldn't have been able to do it if Domino hadn't been so arrogant and full of himself.

Manny was a bit worried about what his nemesis' pet would do once it noticed the submarine was gone. Would it let them be and leave, or was it so loyal that it would attack them and bring back to Domino?

He didn't really like the last option, but thankfully some of the slaves had brought some glowing coral from the mines. If the octopus attacked them and destroyed the submarine they'd still be able to walk without fearing the many monsters.

If they survived the octopus, that is.

* * *

They arrived to Puerto Zapato with no problems, but a bit later than Manny had thought. Glottis had to rest too and though the big demon was strong he couldn't keep up the same speed all the time.

Everyone wanted to arrive there as soon as possible, but no one hurried the demon who laboured for them all. Some even tried to help, but soon realised that they were just on the way and caused more trouble than were useful.

Glottis was a very special demon. He was big and strong and like, everyone else, created for one purpose only. But unlike the many cruel demons of the Land of the Dead he had a golden heart and was always ready to help others.

Especially Manny, who was one of the very few who had showed that they wanted to be equal with him.

Manny left the submarine first and jumped on the pier to make space for others. Souls started to climb out fast and it was clear how happy they were. Most of them hadn't seen the sun in months or even years.

It was noon and the docks were busy. A group of sailors and tourists gathered to stare at the submarine, the souls in orange outfits and the big demon.

"There was a mine accident in the Land of the Living and this is the result. They are not saints, but could afford a car pool here," Manny explained to the curious ones and wondered why the DOD didn't want to sell car pool packages. If a group of so called poor souls bought an expensive package together the company would make more money that way than by selling a cheap package to them all.

A sailor snorted and glanced at the newcomers in despise.

"Mere landlubbers, I see. Know nothin' of the sea," he stated and Manny wanted to point out that they had got enough of the sea for a while, but let it be.

"Yup," he said instead. He didn't get his share of the sailors' despise, his jacket proved him as a seadog and they were ready to accept him just like that.

"What are we going to do with the submarine, Manny?" Glottis asked after stretching his sore muscles. They all stood gathered at the docks looking uncertainly around themselves. They were all happy for that they were free, but it also scared them. They had no money and no way to get out of Puerto Zapato.

Manny thought about it a while.

"We'll sell it and share the money. That way everyone should have enough for a ticket to somewhere," he decided. A submarine was a rare vehicle and there was certainly someone who'd be ready to pay nicely for it. In fact, he already knew someone like that.

He turned to face Glottis.

"Stay here and guard the submarine while I go to take care of some business. And you others, don't wander too far away. I'll come back as soon as possible," he said and thought about what he had to do. First he had to find Wet Jacques, make him buy the submarine and contact Salvador after that.

He had managed to take only a few steps before he realised Carla had left with him. He stopped and gave her a thoughtful glance.

"This won't be fun," he stated suspecting that the woman had come to have some fun after the underwater adventure. She tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know, but I still want to come. That Chepito guy makes me nervous," she said and Manny chuckled.

"I thought nothing would do that," he said. Carla didn't reply, but Manny was sure that if she had still been alive she would have slit her eyes. The woman just snorted softly.

"You clearly don't know me," she stated still following him. Manny didn't feel like arguing but gave in.

The first thing he decided to do was to contact Wet Jacques' men who he knew to wander around the city. Jacques was the richest smuggler in Puerto Zapato and Manny thought he'd find the submarine very useful indeed. They had been in touch before, and Manny had many times had Jacques' men and cargo in his ship.

So they were business partners in a way, though Manny wouldn't have trusted his afterlife to the man.

"Where are we going?" Carla asked when they just walked around and the man nodded towards a near by bar.

"If I can't contact Jacques there I can't do it at all," he explained and they stepped in the dim pub. The air smelled of smoke, sweet herbs that some souls liked to smoke and strong drinks. Carla looked around in slight disgust, but Manny was used to it.

He headed straight to a man who was leaning against the bar table and sat on a dirty chair next to him. Carla was about to sit too, but when she realised what the chairs were covered in she decided to stand.

The man glanced quickly at Manny and was about to continue his staring at the wall, but then he realised who he was dealing with. He corrected his position to see him better and to be sure.

"Lots of sea shells have come to the shore last night," Manny stated while motioning the bar keeper to come to him. He obeyed and Manny ordered himself a drink that Carla had never heard of. The other man didn't seem to notice what Manny had said, but talked after a while.

"What ya doin' here, Calavera? I hear sea monsters are already having a party over yar bones," he said lowly. Manny shrugged.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Felipe," he said. The fact that the man knew about what had happened told him that his crew was in Puerto Zapato, or had at least been there.

"Hmm," Felipe snorted softly. He knew that nothing was ever what it looked like, but he had thought Calavera's crew had told the truth when they said their captain was gone.

"How's business?" Manny asked and sipped his drink. Felipe didn't say anything, but glanced at Carla.

Manny knew what it meant and though he knew why the man was suspicious he felt insulted.

"I don't walk around with chatterboxes. You can trust her," he said sharply.

"No need to get mad, Calavera. She looks too sharp for 'er own good, like a cursed policeman or security assistant. And Wet Jacques don' like to talk about his business in public," Felipe said.

"Not even with a business partner?" Manny asked.

"Not with one who brings extra ear holes with him," Felipe replied. He tapped at the dirty surface of the table. "Are the sea shells beautiful? If they're bright red I might know someone who's interested," he stated then.

"You can't find redder even if you searched the whole sea of Lament," Manny assured. Felipe thought about it a while.

"I will send Jacinto to get a look at them," he promised.

Manny didn't say anything, but finished his drink and nodded then.

"Let's go," he said turning to face Carla and when they were under the sun again she gave him a confused glance.

"What was that? I didn't understand it at all," she said.

"Don't worry, everything is in order. Wet Jacques isn't the only one who might be interested in our offer and they will do anything to stop him from getting the submarine. They already know too much, our conversation wasn't even nearly as water proof as it should have, so we'll have to hurry."

"But how will they find us? You didn't tell where the submarine is." Carla pointed out.

"Don't worry, they'll find out. Believe me."

Carla didn't quite like it, she always wanted to know what was going on and now she felt really dumb. She didn't know Puerto Zapato, the souls there and had no idea how to deal with these friends of Manny's.

"Where now?" she asked when she noticed that Manny was not about to return to the others.

"I want to know if _Lola _and my crew are here," he said. Every time Lola was in Puerto Zapato it was anchored in the same place, he had made sure of it himself. He had even considered buying that particular pier, but had never bothered to do it.

He hurried his steps because he was curious to see his crew and ship and tell them that he had survived the storm after all. He also wondered who had been made the captain after him and a part of him was jealous to whoever that might be.

Carla hurried after Manny, trying to keep the same speed as him. She was tired, not physically but mentally. She was fed up with the running around and the fact that her afterlife had turned into a strange mess.

Okay, she had been a security assistant in Rubacava to get some excitement in her afterlife, but that had been enough for her. She had never wanted to end up in an underwater mine or have anything to do with this strange and corrupted scheme.

All she had wanted was Manny and a quiet night in Rubacava. Had that been too much?

It didn't take long before _Lola_ stood in front of them and Manny felt instantly better. Yes, he had to admit that he loved that ship.

"Hey, anyone in there?" he exclaimed and was rewarded almost instantly as a sailor rushed on the deck.

"Captain!" the sailor yelped after he gained the control of his jaw and it was clear from his voice that he was extremely happy. "We didn't think we'd see ya again! What happened?" he continued and his loud shout had lured others to the deck. They were just as amazed and shocked as their mate and Manny had trouble understanding their words under all the noise.

"May I come up there? It would be easier to explain," he asked and the men had a competition of who was allowed to let Manny up. He thought it was amusing that people liked him that much. In DOD everyone had just hated and despised him and they had merely stood him in Rubacava.

He climbed onboard with Carla and looked around. _Lola_ was just as nice as when he had last time stood on the deck and he wasn't surprised. He had not been gone more than a while, but the crew had taken good care of the ship anyway.

"So nice to have ya back, captain," the first mate said stepping through the group of men and Manny nodded at him.

"Thanks. You've taken good care of _Lola,_" he said.

"Thank you sir. But where have ya been? What happened? Ya were swept into the sea, right?" the mate asked in curiosity.

"It's a long and complicated story. I'll tell it once I've taken care of a few things. Say, is there a pigeon onboard?" Manny asked and the mate looked surprised.

"A pigeon? After yar disappearance we found one in your cabin. Is it somehow important?" he wanted to know.

"Very important. Where is it now?" Manny asked. The mate gestured a sailor to step in. A very familiar pigeon sat on his shoulder stroking its bony wing.

"Ramon liked it the first moment," the mate, called Garcia, said.

"I collected seagull eggs when I was little and raised them into adults. Pigeons and seagulls aren't that different," Ramon said giving Meche the pigeon to Manny, who took it carefully.

"We thought the bird might be important so we kept it," Garcia said.

"Good work. I will be back soon and tell you everything," Manny said and headed down to his cabin. Meche pecked at his finger and he gave the bird a soft slap. It had never quite liked him, but according to what he had heard Manny the pigeon wasn't very keen on Toto either.

Carla followed him; she was interested in what Manny was up to.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Manny placed the pigeon on a table and took a small piece of paper. Then he snatched a pen from the table and started to write something with small and neat handwriting. He wrote fast and though Carla was very curious she didn't try to read the message.

When he was ready Manny folded the message nicely and attached it to Meche's foot. Then he took the bird, returned to the deck where he threw it in the air and watched as it spread its wings and left. The message was late and he knew Salvador had to be worried, but it couldn't be helped.

"I am very interested in knowing what that was," Carla stated.

"I have a friend in Nuevo Marrow and I write to him. That is a very long story too and I don't want to tell two the same day. You will know when we get to Rubacava," Manny said. He felt bad about hiding the truth of the LSA from Carla, but he wanted to keep things as simple as possible at the moment.

"We are going back to Rubacava?" Carla said in surprise. She hadn't thought she'd return to the town where she had lived for so long and it made her feel both happy and somehow scared.

* * *

"And what do you know about this incident?"

Hector LeMans' soft and yet full of promises of pain filled Nick's skull and made him flinch despite himself. He had known the moment would come and had prepared himself for it, but all the sentences he had practised seemed to have just disappeared in front of the cruel crime lord.

"Absolutely nothing, Mister LeMans," he assured. He had covered all of his traces, the guard who had delivered the message had fallen by his bullet and only his allies knew what he had done. Nick was surprised with how easy it had been. The cargo was probably in Rubacava already.

Only very few knew that the cargo had been stolen on the way to Puerto Zapato and each of those was a trusted man of Hector's. Those unfortunate who had had any idea of what had happened had been sprouted because Hector didn't want anyone to find out that he had been deceived.

He leaned on his desk.

"Honestly, Nick? Are you sure? It would be so much easier if you admitted it," the man said quietly and with threat.

"I swear I have nothing to do with this," Nick said. He knew that everyone who had even slight chance of being involved had to go through the same conversation. Hector hoped to scare the traitors into revealing themselves.

He knew that one guard couldn't have done it all by himself, there had to be someone much stronger and more intelligent involved. To him it didn't matter whether it was Maximino or Salvador, he'd shoot them both once the time was right.

Hector drew a gun under his desk. It was the same one he had used when he had shot Don Copal and he liked it for a special reason. With it he had shot all of his worst enemies and traitors. He played with it and caressed its shining surface.

"I give you two options Nick. You can either admit and get shot by the sproutella that takes care of it fast, or continue lying and face the pain. You might not like it, it usually takes an hour before the job is done," he said slowly.

Nick felt a cold shiver go down his spine, but he was not about to give up. He hadn't gone this far just to fail now.

"I have done nothing to harm you, Mister LeMans, but I will do everything to find the traitors," he said and his voice didn't even shake. Hector gave him a long and dark stare; it was probably the worst of his weapons.

Hector LeMans was a very strange dead soul. He was much bigger than anyone else and his bones were sickly green. His voice was very soft, but it totally lacked love and gentle care. But the weirdest parts of him were his eye sockets. Those who had to look him in the face could swear that they saw real eyes in his head.

He snorted.

"All right. You may go," he said and Nick left calmly. He didn't stop until he was in his own office and then he leaned against the door he had just closed and sighed in relief.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 12 **

Domino was on a very, very bad mood. He was mad at himself, Meche, the escaped slaves and most of all, he was mad at Manny.

He couldn't believe that he had let the man deceive him that easily! He had had all of the cards and the situation in control and then bang, he lost it all. Domino rubbed the back of his head; the mechanic demon knew how to hit.

And had a weak heart. Domino knew that Glottis had more than enough strength to smash someone's skull, but the demon hadn't done that. Manny wouldn't have cared, he had always thought that everyone took care of themselves and he had never felt any compassion for those he didn't care about.

And Domino didn't need to be told what the relationship between him and Manny was. They both wanted to see the other one in pieces.

And that left him with the fact that Manny's demon friend was an idiot with a weak heart.

Domino sighed in frustration and with one thought caught a shining piece of coral that had loitered on his desk, and threw it against the wall. The coral flew back with a high sound and broke.

On top of that he was angry he was also desperate.

Hector LeMans had given the island and the slaves on his shoulders. The crime lord had trusted that Domino could take care of things and Domino had thought so too. How hard could it be to lead an island that was inhabited by slaves?

Until now everything had been a child's play, the slaves had laboured without a complaint and he had had a pet octopus to take care of those who were stupid enough to rebel.

Or maybe a pet was the wrong word; a business partner was a much better option.

But Domino didn't want to think about the demon at the moment, he had much more severe problems to take care of.

Like what he was going to do in order to avoid getting sprouted?

Hector LeMans couldn't stand traitors or failures, Domino knew that better than well. He remembered what had happened to Don Copal and the problem hadn't even been his fault. He had just had bad luck, but that hadn't stopped Hector from sprouting him.

What would the crime lord do when Domino was the only one to blame?

Domino collapsed to his chair and swore. He was so in trouble!

But he couldn't let it depress himself, everything would be fine if he just thought it over and was careful. Firstly, he would have to get off the island and soon. After that he'd find Manny and bring him to Hector. Yes, then he'd be on the crime lord's good side again and could sigh in relief.

He nodded pleased with his new plan and decided that the situation wasn't as bad as he had first thought. Or he was just trying to be positive; it was a habit he hadn't got rid of.

"Domino?" a careful voice asked and the man remembered he wasn't alone. It almost made he think of the last piece that was missing from his puzzle.

Why had Meche stayed?

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. The woman was just as guilty as Manny and it had been Meche who had lured him down. He didn't forget things like that very easily. Meche had proved that she was his enemy - Domino had never thought anything else - so why was she here now?

Manny would have never left her behind, he had searched for her for two years and not even an idiot like Manny would let that time be for nothing.

So had they just forgotten about her? She didn't look like she was very sorry. If that had happened, that is.

Or had she stayed voluntarily? No matter how much he tried Domino couldn't guess why the woman would have done that, it was too stupid. She couldn't be a spy; there was no use in spying a man who was stuck on his own island.

Domino shook his head. He'd find out one day.

Meche looked uncertain and stopped at the door.

"I just wanted to come and see how you are," she said and Domino laughed dryly.

"How I am?" he repeated. "You should have thought of that before helping your boyfriend to destroy everything."

"Manny is not my boyfriend," Meche replied. Domino looked like the matter didn't interest him at all.

"Whatever. But what are you doing here?" the man asked. He wasn't blind with rage like a moment ago, but it was clear that he was still angry. Meche didn't reply, she didn't think she was ready to reveal the real reason behind her decision to stay.

"Well?" Domino questioned in impatience. He wasn't actually on the mood to listen useless chit chat.

"I... I didn't want to go with Manny. He has no right to just appear here and drag me with him. Besides, I don't like the company he is in," Meche said quickly. It wasn't a good explanation and she didn't like saying it aloud, she thought it insulted Manny and his friends, but it was all she could think of.

To Meche's surprise Domino laughed.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"You really thought you could deceive me? I am not blind Meche; I know what this is really about. It's love," the man said and sounded like his own amused self again. Meche flinched and felt shocked, surprised and relieved at the same time. So she wouldn't have to come up with a bad excuse after all.

"You know?" she asked.

"Sure. You were stupid enough to fall in love with Manny and waited for him to appear here to save you. And when he comes he has another woman with him and you were so mad that didn't leave with him," Domino said pleased with the fact that he had finally got the situation.

It made so much sense; why else would Meche have stayed? There was no other reason.

Meche's shoulders sunk with disappointment, but she didn't say anything to correct Domino. It would just make the man angry again. Especially if she told him the real reason.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked instead. Domino glanced at her quickly as if he was surprised for that she wanted to have something to do with him. Then he remembered their situation and realised that being with him was the only thing Meche could do.

And maybe it was also the other way around, but Domino didn't want to think about that.

"We will take our leave. We have to find something so that we can build a raft," he said. He was sure of that Manny and his friends were heading for Puerto Zapato, because that was the place where you could travel anywhere. He believed Manny was going to continue to Nuevo Marrow to take care of Hector. The old Manny he had known wouldn't have done that, but then again, the old Manny wouldn't have freed the slaves either.

Domino definitely thought that he liked the old Manny more.

"There are some useful tools down in the mines," Meche suggested. She was relieved for that they were talking about something safer at the moment. Maybe everything would be fine after all. Maybe if she just had some time with Domino... maybe she would make the man understand and show Manny that everything was possible.

Domino nodded, but seemed to be thinking about something.

"Right. You go down and I'll try to find something here," he said. He had automatically taken the role of a leader and Meche had nothing to say against it.

"Fine," she agreed, thankful for that Domino didn't yell at her. Apparently the man had gained the control of himself and listened to his own advice; always be positive.

She had almost left before Domino spoke once again.

"And Meche, be quick. I mean it," he said.

* * *

At first Meche didn't know what Domino meant, but thought that he just wanted to get away as soon as possible. And she wanted it too, now that the island was deserted a gloomy atmosphere had crept everywhere and she thought she could hear the place falling slowly apart.

She hurried to the elevator and went down to the sea bottom where everything was even more depressing. Abandoned shovels and other tools lay around. The water was cold and black, most of the glowing coral had been taken away and small pieces lay here and there.

Meche snorted.

"And what use are these?" she asked herself. There seemed to be nothing more at the mines, Domino had never let the slaves own very much. Though Meche believed she might find something in their sleeping quarters.

She walked around in the dim light of the coral and finally came to the conclusion that she'd find nothing useful. She was just about to leave for the sleeping quarters when a current went past her.

Meche turned around, but saw no one. The sea was always full of currents, but there shouldn't have been any at the mines.

"Strange," she thought aloud.

Suddenly she felt the current again and this time it was stronger. She flinched and after taking a quick glance around decided that it was time to go back up. There was nothing for her at the mines, just memories of Manny and the longer she stayed down, the more she wished for that she had gone with him after all.

She returned to the elevator faster than she would have liked, something down there made her nervous. Just before the doors of the elevator closed she though she saw something in the sea and she was happy for deciding to return.

Meche shook water off her clothes and went to see if Domino had found anything. She thought the whole situation was weird; she had never thought she and Domino would be working for the same goal.

And yet the situation wasn't actually what she wanted. Meche wasn't a fool and could be realistic enough to realise that Domino just wanted to get away and their alliance held nothing personal.

Domino wasn't in his office anymore, so Meche headed for the warehouse where she thought him to be.

She noticed she was right when she arrived there and saw Domino going through all the stuff they had there. It wasn't much, nothing extra had ever been brought to the island but everything had had a purpose. Back then Domino had thought it was a good idea, but now he cursed it.

"Found anything?" Meche asked and Domino turned to stare at the woman. So, she was still in one piece.

Domino straightened his back and shrugged. He felt really strange; this situation he was in was totally unfamiliar to him. He was used to that everything was in his control and now when it wasn't he felt very confused.

"We have seven wooden boxes, a few plastic ones, paper and thin rope," he said.

"Sounds good," Meche stated, but Domino threw the rope at her.

"Good? Try to build a raft with this. I'd be surprised if it manages to keep a post package in one piece!" the man said and Meche had to admit that the white rope wasn't actually what they needed.

"Let's be positive. We have much of it and it should hold together if we use it all," Meche stated borrowing Domino's own words. The man didn't reply, but glared at her as if positive thoughts were impossible for him to create.

And it was true, sort of. Domino's advice of always being positive had sounded fine when he had been on top without a problem. It sure wasn't difficult to be hopeful in such a situation.

"How about you shut your mouth for a while and carry something to the piers so that we can start building, huh? Each moment here takes us closer to Hector LeMans," he said harshly and lifted two boxes in his arms and started to carry them away. He stopped for a while though.

"You didn't see anything strange down there, did you?" he asked and Meche remembered the strange currents and the feeling they had given to her.

"No. Why?" she said deciding that she didn't want to tell Domino about it. It was hardly anything important and the man would just laugh at her.

Domino shrugged as well as it was possible with the boxes.

"Forget about it," he said sounding somewhat relieved.

"What is going on?" Meche asked. She felt like there was something Domino hadn't told her about.

"Nothing. Just forget," he said again emphasizing the last word. Meche took a wooden box angry because the man hadn't told her anything, but she didn't want to endanger the situation by starting an argument.

They emptied the warehouse fast and dragged everything to the piers. Domino took a step back and eyed their work in thought. Anyone could see that the raft - if they even managed to build one - wouldn't be very good, but what other options did they have?

He suddenly realised that he had started to think of them - he and Meche -, not just he himself. He would have to get rid of that.

Neither of them knew how to build a raft, but they had an idea of what they were supposed to do. Domino looked at the rope in his hands and let it fall.

"Damn," he muttered and Meche looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Domino turned to face her and looked very frustrated.

"What use is it to build a raft? How can we get away with it when the current is so strong that it takes everything with it over the Edge? Even ships can hardly move here, what chances does a raft have?" he asked and just now Meche remembered that they really were on the Edge of the World.

She sighed.

"That's it then," she said. They had arrived there about a year ago with S.S. Lambada which had left them in Puerto Zapato and from there they had continued with the submarine. It had been one of the worst rides of Meche's life - both previous and this.

Domino kicked a wooden box angrily and watched as it fell in the water. He felt so useless and didn't like it at all. It was starting to really get on his nerves.

But there had to be a way to get away. There just had to be. He didn't want to be on the island when Hector sent his men to see why he wasn't getting any more coral.

And then he thought of something.

It had its risks and if it failed they'd both meet a very nasty fate, but that was all he could come up with.

"I have an idea. Stay here," he said to Meche, who looked at him in curiosity.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, but didn't get a reply from Domino. If he had told her she would have probably attacked him and he didn't want to deal with a screaming woman - at least if they weren't screams of pleasure.

"You'll see. Just stay here like I say. Understand?" he said sharply and Meche snorted angrily. Who did Domino think he was? What right did he have to order her around like he owned her?

"What if I want to come too?" she asked.

"Don't you understand what I said? When I tell you to stay you do that!" Domino snapped. Who was Meche imagining to be? She had stayed voluntarily so she was responsible to do exactly like he said.

"Fine then. I'll stay here," the woman said coldly. She felt very confused and realised she loathed herself. How was it possible that she could feel anything for such a monster? Love was supposed to be gentle and caring, but it was obvious that Domino didn't know the meaning of either word.

She noticed that Domino had already gone and she blamed herself for not really noticing where. Meche took a glance around herself, didn't see the man anywhere so she sat on a box and sighed.

* * *

Domino hurried to the elevator and thought his plan over once more before stepping in and going down to the sea bottom. He wasn't completely sure of it, but there didn't seem to be any other option. It was impossible to get away from the island without a strong boat and he really didn't have the time or desire to wait for Hector's men.

Cold water washed over him and he found himself wondering how long his fine suit could take the salty water.

He stopped right next to the elevator ready to run back in if the situation got bad. The water was cold and he didn't like the silence; he thought it was far too dark. A current brushed against him and he knew he wasn't alone.

"Show yourself Klarhet, I know you are here," he ordered and waited for a while. It didn't take long before a huge purple octopus neared him and its big eyes became visible.

"The slaves are gone," the octopus said with a gargling voice.

Domino nodded.

"I sent them away. We are finishing here," he announced. Klarhet growled in surprise and stretched its strong tentacles.

"You are leaving?" the demon asked and hope was obvious in its voice.

Klarhet didn't actually collect the souls for fun; the creature had an agreement with Hector LeMans. The demon thought Hector was much stronger than what was the truth, the man knew how to give a fine performance and how to make everyone fear him. In truth Hector could do nothing about the huge sea demon, but Klarhet wasn't very intelligent and hadn't realised that yet.

Besides, like all mothers, Klarhet didn't want to risk anything but would do everything to protect its children from that dead man.

Domino shrugged like it was practically nothing.

"Well, sure. You thought we'd be here forever?" he asked. He saw how Klarhet slit its eyes in suspicion, the octopus was stupid but not as idiotic as Domino would have preferred.

"Why are you leaving? There is more coral here," the octopus said. It didn't hate anything as much as these humans who had disturbed its peace and almost killed one of its children.

"Mister LeMans knows where to find gold. We are moving there, but we need one more favour," Domino said.

Klarhet didn't like that. It was very gentle towards its children, but it knew nothing more enjoyable than ripping a dead soul apart. In fact, it had done that quite often when the mines had still been full of slaves.

Both Hector and Domino had known of Klarhet's habit of catching a slave or too and feeding them to its children, but neither had said anything. They had thought the demon's habit was disgusting and had not liked losing workers, though.

"What does he want me to do?" the demon asked angrily. Apparently it had hoped it could forget everything about the humans. And at the same time its eyes revealed the greed it felt, maybe it would benefit some of the matter.

"A ship was supposed to fetch us from here, but the engine broke in Puerto Zapato. We don't have a lift away from here so Hector LeMans wants you to take me and my partner to the nearest island from where we can continue with a boat," Domino said. He knew that to be a risky demand, Klarhet hated him and could think it to be too arrogant.

And he was right.

The huge octopus straightened to its full height and in order to watch it in the eyes Domino almost had to twitch his neck. Water whirled around him as the demon moved its huge tentacles and he was ready to run in the elevator if needed.

"He wants me to carry humans?" Klarhet asked with a shocked tone.

"Yes. I suggest you to think carefully, you must remember what happened to Orkan."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just saying how things are," Domino replied.

Orkan was Klarhet's youngest son, way too restless and curious, even for a young demon. Hector had known that and told his men to keep an eye on the small demon and attack it so that Klarhet would realise who it had to serve. The men had cut two of Orkan's tentacles dooming it to be a weak demon. After that Klarhet had been sure of that Hector LeMans could do anything.

And the demon didn't want to endanger its other children so it had decided to do as Hector wanted and had taken care of the slave delivery.

Klarhet growled in anger. It was clearly against the idea but didn't want to anger Hector.

"My children are hungry. Give me a slave and I'll take you to the closest island," it suggested.

"I already said the slaves are gone," Domino replied. Sure, he had Meche, but he didn't like the idea of giving the woman to the demon. He knew what the underwater demons did with their preys and he didn't want even Manny to suffer that fate.

"You have a partner with you. You might not need her as much as my children do," Klarhet said.

"She is my partner, I can't give her. Hector LeMans wouldn't like that," Domino said reminding Klarhet of who it was dealing with.

Klarhet snarled.

"I know how humans take care of things; you betray each other once you get the chance. Surely you can tell Hector something so that I can give my children a treat," it said.

Domino thought about it and shrugged.

"No deal. I want you to take me and Meche out of here. After that you can your children can be in peace without us. This is the last opportunity and if you cause trouble it might be that Hector changed his mind," he said.

"I see," Klarhet said quietly and swirled one of its tentacles so fast that Domino could only yelp when it wrapped around him. The demon brought the man near its ugly face and Domino could see his reflection in the demon's eyes.

Klarhet looked at him in thought.

"Is this Meche your mate?" it asked then and Domino laughed quickly. He was still shocked because of the sudden change of situation; the octopus had been much faster than he had thought. He had also trusted himself far too much.

And he was surprised to hear the demon's question. He hadn't expected it at all.

"Meche? Of course not!" he replied not understanding why the demon even asked. A mate sounded too permanent and boring in Domino's ear holes and he didn't like the word.

Klarhet tilted its huge head.

"You act like she was. Hector LeMans would have sacrificed a woman to get what he wanted," it said.

Domino was about to say something, but a loud scream caught the attention of both he and Klarhet.

When he looked down Domino saw that Meche had grown tired of waiting - that impatient woman! - and come to find him. And it looked like she didn't like what she saw at all and regretted coming down. Then again, who wouldn't? Running in the arms of a huge octopus had to be a nasty thing to happen.

Domino expected her to run back in the elevator before Klarhet managed to do anything, but to his surprise she caught a shovel and tried to threaten the demon with it.

"If I were you I'd let him go now!" Meche said voice shaking a bit. Domino was very surprised; he had never thought someone who hated him so much to do anything for him.

Klarhet snorted. Domino didn't hear it, more like felt the demons body flinch.

"And she acts like that too. You humans are strange creatures," it said putting Domino down. "I don't want Hector to hurt my other children. Hop on," it continued.

"What is going on?" Meche asked in uncertainty. She had never liked Klarhet; the creature had always made her feel afraid.

Domino straightened his suit and tried to collect his pride.

"I got us a lift away from here," he stated.

* * *

It was a dim night in the city of Nuevo Marrow and though everyone was having fun the atmosphere was unusually quiet. Maybe it was because Hector LeMans wasn't playing that night, but would concentrate on other business. Or maybe it was because somehow everyone knew how the rebels had stolen something valuable and no one wanted to attract extra attention.

Well, whatever the reason was, Olivia liked the change. The woman leaned against Hector's chest and sighed quietly as the man caressed her back, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

Nick Virago.

Olivia had done her best to catch the man's attention and to have some excitement in her so boring afterlife, but it looked like the man had build invisible walls around himself to keep her away.

And yet she had seen him accept the company of other women when he had some spare time. It disturbed Olivia, why wasn't she good enough for him?

_She sat her legs crossed and watched as Nick sipped his drink and concentrated on reading one of his papers. The man was working again and Olivia just didn't understand why he bothered._

_Did Hector really demand him to do all that? Didn't Nick have the courage to say that he had had enough? If that was the case, Nick had to be a bigger failure than Olivia had thought._

_Then why had she decided to seduce him? There were many men in Nuevo Marrow and they all would have pleased her if she just asked. And yet she was fascinated by this lawyer._

_Olivia snorted softly to herself. Maybe it was because Nick was a challenge and she already knew him._

_"Do you have something to say or are you here just to waste my time?" Nick asked not lifting his eye sockets from the papers._

_Olivia shrugged. She remembered that when they both had still lived in Rubacava Nick had showed some interest towards her, but now he was like ice._

_Why?_

_"I stopped to say hello," she said._

_"When you last time did that you ended up insulting all men. What do you really want?" the lawyer asked. The signs Olivia showed were clearly enough, and he would have wanted to reply them - the woman was pretty and special, he had to admit that -, but he didn't want to endanger his soul by fawning on Hector's girlfriend._

_"Don't be boring, Nick. We both know why we are here," Olivia said starting to sound frustrated._

_"I am here to work. I don't know about you," Nick stated._

_Olivia sighed._

_"Why do all men want the same thing? Expect you!" she said playfully._

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Hector asked softly and Olivia woke from her thoughts. She had remembered her attempts of having fun with Nick, but the man had proved that he was really boring. Or a coward.

"Nothing important," she said lifting her gaze to see the man who though he was everything to her. How stupid, no man was good enough for Olivia Ofrenda. Hector did have money and power - the things that meant her the most -, but in his own way he was boring too.

Hector snorted.

"I have many things on my mind too," he said. Olivia knew that she would have to play interested now. If she had still had eyes she would have rolled them, Hector's business didn't interest her at all.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have a traitor among my men. It is impossible that a mere guard could be behind it all and I believe that one of my close men has betrayed me. We have one of Salvador's dogs among us," Hector said.

Olivia thought about it a while. Rebels among Hector's men? She had never even thought about it.

"How exciting," she said.

"I want you to be careful and keep an eye on the situation. The rebels might try to contact you and hurt me through you," Hector continued. Olivia nodded. She would follow the events with interest and see what direction the situation would take.

She doubted anyone would defeat a powerful man like Hector LeMans, but it would be fun to see someone try.

* * *

When Nick finished his work that night he knew exactly where to go. It had been a few days since the so called rebels had stolen the cargo and he wanted to meet Chowchilla Charlie in order to know more about the situation.

The whole Nuevo Marrow had heard about it and though no one said it aloud some were clearly hopeful and believed that Salvador Limones would lead his men into a glorious victory over corruption.

And some thought that the freedom fighters had no chance and wanted to see as many sproutings and possible.

Nick headed straight to the now familiar club. The music there hadn't changed at all since his last visit and Charlie was sitting on his usual place.

The man didn't say anything when Nick sat in front of him, but stared at the table like usually.

"Well?" Nick asked when it looked like Charlie wasn't about to say anything. The man glanced at him.

"The rebels did it," he said sounding strangely bitter. Nick shrugged. So everything had gone just the way they had wanted. Maximino's men had done the job dressed up as freedom fighters and the leader of Rubacava was stronger again.

"Then everything is like it was supposed to be," he stated. This time Charlie gave him a longer glance and took an angry suck from his cigarette.

"Idiot! The real rebels have the guns!" he snapped.

For a moment Nick couldn't say anything, he was way too surprised, but then he gained the control of himself.

"The real rebels? Salvador Limones with his troops?" he made sure and Charlie nodded looking dark.

"The real dyed-in-the-wool rebels stole our cargo and are who knows how much stronger," he said.

"How did they know about our plan?" Nick asked.

"Maximino would like to know that too. I think we have a freedom fighter among us. Very clever, pretend to work for Hector, betray him and be on the third side all along," the small con artist said.

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You think I am a rebel?" he asked. How could someone think that he, Nick Virago, was some filthy rebellious idiot? Ridiculous!

"Who else could it be?" Charlie accused.

"What if you are the traitor?" Nick asked.

"Come on, Nick..."

Nick shook his head and tapped the table with his bony fingers. Everything had supposed to be fine, but now it was all falling apart around him again.

"I don't like this at all," he said.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 13**

Salvador stretched out his arm and a pigeon landed on its master's hand chirping happily. It caressed the man's bony fingers with its beak and stood still as Salvador took the message that was attached to its leg.

"Good to have you back, my friend," he said to the bird that replied with a small flap of its wings. Some people thought that Salvador's habit of talking to his winged messengers was very strange, but he didn't mind. He was the head of LSA after all, and cared deeply for his birds.

Just a moment ago he had been very worried. Meche the pigeon had been quite long on its last trip and at first he had thought something had just slowed it down. But when time flew on and he got neither the bird nor Manny's message he had started to fear that something might have happened.

He had worried for both of them, one of his messengers and Manny who was both an important agent and his friend. He knew the man was sailing on dangerous waters and he didn't mean the Sea of Lament.

Manny's intention was to find Mercedes Colomar, a woman who was involved with all this and Salvador knew that if he managed to do that, he would find out many things concerning Hector LeMan's plan. And if that happened Manny would be in trouble for sure, Hector's men were everywhere and no one was safe anywhere.

Salvador had to congratulate himself for that; the robbery had made things much easier for them. Now the LSA had more fire weapons that they needed and Hector had lost a great fortune.

"Would you give Meche something to eat?" he asked Eva when he walked into the small room where they had all of their cameras and radios. The woman lifted her gaze from the radio she was repairing - Salvador thought she never did anything else than repaired or read something - and looked at him in slight surprise.

"So Meche came back. I though that would never happen," she stated stopping her work and taking the bird. Meche chirped quietly, it liked Eva almost as much as Salvador.

Salvador watched as Eva fed Meche some bread and then he opened Manny's message. He was curious to find out what the man had been up to.

_Hola, Sal,_

_Sorry for not writing in a while, I don't have time to do it now either. Had an accident with _Lola_ and found myself in an underwater mine lead by - who else - Domino Hurley. I found Meche and freed everyone there. Good news ends here, because we didn't get rid of Domino and Meche has developed a crush on him. I tried to tell her how things are, but you know women._

_I am on my way to Rubacava. No need to write back, I'll see Toto there and hear the news._

_Manny_

Salvador tapped his cheek with his finger. It was surprising to hear Manny had found Meche after all these years. Salvador had never seen her and he hadn't known what to think of Manny's quest. Of course it had been noble to help a woman who was completely unfamiliar to him.

The other surprise was that Hector and Domino had a project that far away. Salvador couldn't have told what was going on, but he had suspected that something was wrong. Firstly, Domino had just disappeared and Salvador didn't like that he didn't know where his enemies were.

According to Manny Meche was an innocent and honest woman who always did what was best for the others. How could a person like her feel anything towards a corrupted criminal like Domino?

Salvador shook his head. Maybe Manny was wrong.

"What does he write?" Eva asked putting Meche in a cage to rest. The man handed the letter to her and she took it and spent a few moments reading it.

"What do you think?" Salvador asked then.

"About what?" Eva wanted to know.

"Any of those things."

Eva thought about it a while and shrugged.

"Now that Manny has solved his problems with Meche he can either join us or do something else. The Manny I knew would have left, but who knows how much he has changed in these years? It would have been better if they had got rid of Domino; losing his right hand man would have made Hector much weaker. That would also have been better for Meche," she said.

"So you think that Manuel could be right and Mercedes indeed has feelings towards him?" Salvador asked. He couldn't really believe that even if he had seen many things after his death.

"I don't find that strange at all," Eva stated.

"But according to Manuel's words she is innocent. Someone who deserves better," the man insisted.

"Only nice girls fall in love with crooks, bad women never do that. Or have you ever heard of a slut who blushes when a criminal walks by? No, opposites attract each other. Bad women fall in love with heroes, nice with crooks," Eva said.

"You are not in love with Domino," Salvador pointed out.

"Maybe I am not as innocent as you think. And maybe there is a hero for me too."

* * *

Klarhet slowed down when it reached some sharp rocks. It was a very fast demon, but its skin was sensitive and the demon didn't want to risk hurting itself.

Its two passengers were feeling quite uncomfortable in the tight hold of its tentacles. The creature was slimy and the ride it offered was very unstable and rough. If they had been alive both would have felt very sick.

Meche shook her head a bit and tried to make the world stay in one place. It was difficult after the trip and mainly because they were underwater. A soul could not see very far under the surface so she had to settle with a strange mixture of grey and dark.

If she didn't want to stare at the octopus's slimy skin, that was.

Or to turn to look at Domino.

Meche didn't remember when she had last been as shocked as when she had seen the man in Klarhet's tentacles. She had been terrified and grabbed the first item that had met her eye sockets, with no hesitation in order to attack the demon.

She still didn't quite understand what had happened, Domino hadn't wanted to explain and it disturbed her. Klarhet hadn't said much during this trip, but every time it said something it addressed them as them, not as separate persons.

And the creature's few words sounded strange too, almost amused. Meche hadn't known that such a creature could even have a sense of humour, but apparently she had been wrong. She just didn't understand what was so funny.

"Will we be there soon?" she asked Domino now that she had the chance. Once Klarhet increased its speed they would have to concentrate in holding on and nothing else. That of course meant no talking.

Not that they would have said much to each other anyway.

"We should be in Puerto Zapato pretty soon," Domino replied. He didn't know what to do once he got in the city, he had only thought about getting away from the island that had turned into his own prison.

To be honest, that had already happened before the Manny-fiasco.

Domino didn't understand why Hector LeMans hadn't given him anything important to do in one of his cities, like Nuevo Marrow. He could have done much more there and it most certainly would have been more useful than keeping an eye socket on some slaves in the middle of nowhere.

He had mentioned his desire to leave that job a couple of times, but Hector hadn't paid him any attention. If almost felt like the man had wanted to keep him away.

Domino almost believed that Hector wanted to forget everything about him.

But why would he have? Domino knew he was the man's most important man; he had been there since the very beginning. He and Don Copal had been Hector's first partners and without them the man wouldn't be what he was now.

So why didn't Hector let him come back?

Well, whatever the reason was, it didn't matter for the time being. Hector would find out about the situation on the island sooner or later, and after that it would be better for Domino if he was very far away from him. He knew that there was no safe place for him in the whole Land of the Dead so he had only two options.

He would have to get back into Hector's pocket or to get rid of him. The later didn't interest him, Hector was too valuable as a boss and Domino wasn't stupid enough to turn against him. No, there had to be a better way.

If he found Manny and brought the man and his lover in front of Hector he would win the man's attention again. Domino was sure that Hector knew he would try that and would give him some time before sending anyone to ask - or shoot - after him.

He would just have to be clever and use everything to his advantage.

In fact, the woman who had been involved with Manny was pretty and there was a chance Hector would like her. Domino knew the crime lord had the hots for Olivia Ofrenda, a strange woman in his opinion, but he had never heard of a man who didn't want to try something different at times.

He also had to admit that Carla looked nice and maybe she was his type too, but something told him that he should never try his luck with her. Maybe it was that Manny liked her and she returned his feelings. Failures were meant for each other.

Okay, so, what would he do in Puerto Zapato?

First he would have to find a place to stay. Manny had probably left to Rubacava already, so if he ever wanted to catch him he would have to be fast. But the problem was that a trip to Rubacava wasn't free and he had no money.

That was only one of his problems. He believed he would get rid of the second soon, because Meche would probably wander off after they got ashore. The woman must have stayed on the island because she couldn't stand looking at Manny and his woman, but in Puerto Zapato she could go anywhere she wanted.

And whatever it was, it would send her to her doom.

Domino knew Meche had grown from that naive woman that she had been after her death, but she still lacked the skill to survive in the cruel Land of the Dead. She didn't have to be afraid of many Hector's men in Puerto Zapato, but everything else was another case.

Especially Wet Jacques was pleased with pretty and innocent women and if he got a chance to do it he would add Meche to his collection. Either by promising a better afterlife, threatening or just forcing.

Domino noticed that the thought disturbed him the a little. Meche had been his personal secretary for over a year and she had been a good one too. It would be a waste of her talents if she became just another faceless woman who criminals abused. In his opinion Meche was even better than Eva had been before her disappearance and he would have liked to keep her.

If he ever needed a secretary again, that is.

Klarhet swam away from the treacherous reef and increased its speed forcing its passengers to hold on again.

* * *

Maximino was furious.

No, he was more than furious, he was ready to explode.

He had sent a group of loyal men to capture Hector's load of guns and take care of the men, but they had done nothing. The road had been covered in sprouted souls and the load was nowhere to be seen.

So someone had done it before them and it was no mystery who that someone had been.

At first Maximino had been unsure and hadn't known who to blame. For a moment he had even thought that Hector had found out everything. Or that Nick had betrayed him after all and collected everything in his own pocket.

But then Chowchilla Charlie had sent him a message and told that the whole Nuevo Marrow knew that Salvador Limones had attacked Hector's men with his forces and stolen five trucks filled with weapons.

Maximino was relieved for that Hector had no reason to blame him and furious because of the lost load. He could have been so much closer to his goal with it.

Now he would have to do it the hard way and order his own weapons in the black market of Puerto Zapato. It was twice as expensive as using real connections, but the only way to do it without Hector knowing.

He sighed as he wrote the fake name on the message that one of his men would take. The man would have to travel to Puerto Zapato to make sure everything was alright. This would be expensive, but that couldn't be helped. He would get it all back after he had got rid of Hector.

He would probably have to do something to Salvador Limones and LSA too. He didn't want such a dangerous organisation to be alive when he was in control. He would have to take care of Salvador, without him the whole LSA would wither and die.

There was a knock at his door and he lifted his gaze from the desk.

"Yes?" he asked. The door was opened and Lola stepped in making Maximino feel much better.

"I was told you are here," Lola said stepping in and closing the door after her. She was wearing the same blue dress that she had worn in her first evening in High Roller's Lounge. Toto hadn't wanted to make her a new one, though she had asked.

"I am usually here. Do you have something to say?" Maximino asked. Lola lowered her head.

"No, I just wanted to see you tonight," she said quietly.

Lola had never felt that happy during her afterlife. She thought the dead and depressing Rubacava had turned into a beautiful town of light, just like she had always dreamed.

And yet she felt so guilty. She knew that she had fallen in love with Maximino again, being with the man had revived her old feelings and while she knew it was wrong she couldn't help it.

She should have gathered information for the LSA, but instead of fooling Maximino he had fooled her. Now she had to choose between two sides and had no idea of what to do. At times she wanted to stay with him forever, but she always returned back to her home and to see Toto's disappointed face.

Lola knew that the man was aware of what was going on and it made her feel so cheap.

Maximino then, he was just happy for that she had come. When Olivia had left he had thought he'd never be able to care about someone like that. He had been wrong. Though the mere mention of Olivia's name still hurt him, but seeing Lola always made him feel better.

He snorted softly.

"That is sweet, my dear. Do you want to drink something?" he asked.

"No thank you," Lola replied and Maximino nodded. Lola walked to him and glanced out from the huge window. Right now there was no race at the Cat Track, there had been fewer and fewer since everyone had moved to Nuevo Marrow.

The Cat Track was still lit by glowing lamps though, and somehow the deserted scene made it all seem so stunning and beautiful.

* * *

Hector LeMans sat behind his desk and tapped at it with his bony fingers. It was time since he had last had serious problems and now he had those two.

First Salvador Limones had stolen his load of guns and now this.

He had sent one of his black birds to Domino some time ago and the man hadn't replied yet. If it had been someone else than Domino he would have let it be, but now he was truly worried. He had made him understand that he had to reply within three days if he didn't want something bad to happen, and until now Domino had done that.

So why was he late this time?

It was always possible that the raven had encountered trouble on its way, but Hector didn't believe that. He had raised the birds himself and was sure of that they knew their job. So something else had to be wrong.

Hector LeMans didn't like that he wasn't informed of the situation, but he liked it even less when it was concerning Domino. The man was powerful both physically and mentally and he could be a powerful nemesis. Domino wasn't as intelligent and sly as Hector, but the crime lord never underestimated anyone.

That was why he always kept an eye socket on Maximino and had decided to do something about Salvador Limones.

But first he had to find out what Domino was up to on his little island. And the only way to do that was to send someone there to see.

There was a knock at the door and Hector told his men to get in. He was sure of that Pedro and Meré were loyal to him, he had employed the two right after their death and no one had managed to ruin them with moral and other rubbish.

"I have a job for you. Travel to the Edge of the World and see what is going on there. If you see anything suspicious, remind Domino of who he should be loyal to," Hector said. He didn't have to say anything else; both men immediately knew what was going on.

Pedro nodded.

"We will leave right away, mister LeMans," he said.

"The trip might take some time, but you know who to contact once you are in Puerto Zapato. And Maximino will naturally make sure that you are given the best boat in Rubacava," Hector continued.

He gave the men some more advice before making sure they had everything they needed. Then he sent them away and leaned back in his chair.

Maybe he was worried for nothing; maybe everything was fine after all...

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 14**

The sun was high and the wind blew gently. The sea air smelled of salt and the day was so beautiful that it was rare in the Land of the Dead. The Sea of Lament glittered as the sun rays touched it, and the ship on the waves looked magnificent.

It would take a few more hours to arrive to Rubacava.

Manny stood at the deck staring in front of him, and he saw nothing but endless water. He had never believed he would return to Rubacava; that had seemed like something that would happen far in the future. He had been so caught up with finding Meche that hadn't thought about what he would do after he had found the woman.

That had been pretty stupid.

Well, that didn't matter now. What was important was that everything was almost in order and he could finally relax. He was on his own ship surrounded by his trusted men and friends and he didn't have to worry about anyone.

Of course that wasn't really true, as an agent of the LSA he was constantly in a fight against Hector and would not be able to rest until the man was defeated. But that felt so distant at the moment that Manny didn't bother to care.

Carla walked next to him and snorted softly.

"I never thought I would be going back," she said.

"Then there are two of us."

"Maybe, but why are we going there? All those who we freed are on their way to the Ninth Underworld. Why aren't we with them?" the woman asked.

"I have unsettled business in Rubacava. I can't leave this world before I have taken care of that," Manny replied.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Mercedes Colomar, right?" Carla asked. Manny hoped that had been the case, at least that would have been much easier to explain.

But how could he tell Carla that he had been a secret freedom fighter for years?

"I think you are going to find out eventually," he said.

"You are keeping something from me," Carla stated. Manny didn't reply. Carla snorted and concentrated on looking in the horizon. She didn't like being under the deck, she met too many sailors there and they didn't really like her. She didn't like them either, so they were even.

"I have work to do. I have to choose a new captain who can take care of _Lola_ while I am gone," Manny said and left, leaving Carla alone. The woman didn't turn to look after him, but she sighed when he was gone.

Something was wrong; Carla could sense that Manny hadn't told her everything. The business the man had mentioned was probably something more important than he had let her understand, and Carla didn't like that at all.

Fine, she wasn't a naive idiot who thought Manny was innocent. Actually she was pretty sure that he had many criminal connections. Everyone had them in the Land of the Dead, but she was disturbed by the fact the man didn't tell her about them.

Carla walked closer to the rail and placed her hands against the metal. Salty drops of water splashed on her face and she watched the play of the water in thought.

She... loved... Manny, but thinking about it - she didn't even want to consider saying it aloud - was so difficult. According to Meche's words Manny felt something towards her too and the man had done much for her.

But Carla wasn't the kind of woman who wanted to talk about her feelings first. She let everyone think that she was a cold bitch who didn't love anyone, but in truth she just didn't want to be disappointed.

Carla sighed again and hoped that the return to the familiar port town would help her to clear her thoughts. Maybe everything would turn out to be fine when she and Manny had talked about it...

* * *

_Lola_ arrived to Rubacava in the evening when the sun was already setting and painting the sky and sea with beautiful red. The ship was anchored on a free place and Manny stepped ashore with Carla and Glottis leaving his first mate in charge of things.

"It might take time before I come back. If I come. From now on you are the captain," he said to Garcia.

The man looked at him in surprise and was flattered.

"But captain - " he tried to resist, but Manny silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Please, call me Manny," he said. He stopped one more time to look at the ship that had been his home almost for a year and he couldn't help but feel slightly sad.

"We will take good care of her. When you next time see her she will shine like no tomorrow," Garcia promised. Manny nodded.

"She is very beautiful. Pity to leave her after this," Glottis stated. It was he who had made the ship look magnificent and work like a dream; he had worked with her all the time.

"Don't worry Glottis, this won't be the last time we see her. Who knows if we even travel to the Ninth Underworld by her," Manny replied. Glottis rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure whether Manny knew that no demon could ever leave that world.

The demon waved to his friends while walking away from the ship. Then he concentrated on looking around.

The docks of Rubacava hadn't really changed from what Glottis remembered them to be. Everything was still gloomy in its own way, though the atmosphere was much more cheerful now when the sun hadn't quite set. There were big and small ships, boxes and some souls here and there.

The group formed by Manny, Carla and Glottis was glanced at by some when they walked, but no one was actually interested in them and where they were going. Rubacava was quiet nowadays and it was doubtful that anyone wanted to hurt those at the docks.

"Where are we going? I sold my apartment before I left and you don't have your club anymore either," Carla said.

Manny shrugged. When he had left he had know that he was going to lose the club, but he didn't like thinking about that. Having a club had been fun and he had been good at it.

"I have ... a friend... in Rubacava. Let's pay him a visit first," he said.

"Does he have something to do with that business of yours?" Carla asked.

"Yes," Manny replied.

He led his small group on the dark alleys of the docks. Every now and then he would have wanted to stop when he saw something familiar or to see if those same people still lived where they had used to, but he suppressed his desire of doing that. He had something more important to think about.

"This is where your friend lives?" Carla asked as they arrived at the quieter and dirtier part of the docks. While he had lived in Rubacava Manny had been a successful business man, why would he have ever had made friends with someone who lived in dirt?

"Yes, he still hasn't understood that it is no good to invest in this place," Manny stated. He stopped for a while to have a look at the strange thing Toto called home and shook his head. The place didn't seem to have changed. Or maybe it had got dirtier.

He climbed up to open the lid that worked as a door and peered in.

"Hello? Toto?" he asked and got his reward as the small man came to greet him.

"What is it? Oh, it's you," he said in annoyance and crossed his bony arms on his chest. Manny was about to go down to him, but Toto gestured him to stay where he was before climbing up himself.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Always so polite and good with words," Manny said and jumped on the pier. Toto merely snorted and glared at Glottis and Carla.

"Who is she? What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Her name is Carla and she is with me. You can trust her," Manny assured. The tattoo artist snorted.

"I don't trust anyone," he stated.

"I've noticed," Manny remarked.

"I thought I would never have to see your face again. Why are you here now?" Toto asked.

"I have news and I also want to know what has happened while I was gone. The messages are short and we can't write everything in them," Manny said.

Toto nodded slowly.

"I guess I can't really help it. You may come in, but the demon won't fit and I don't trust your woman. They have to stay out," he said.

Manny turned to face his friends and shrugged helplessly. He could have started to argue with Toto, but that wasn't a very good option. Especially since he was already busy.

"This won't take long," he promised and let Toto go back inside before he did that too. He closed the metallic lid after him.

When he had last been in Toto's shop everything had been dirty and unpleasant. Everything was in the same state now, the man hadn't got anything new and Manny had to wonder if he had ever heard of cleaning.

Well, it wasn't his problem what kind of people Salvador recruited.

"Salvador told me that Maximino is up to something. What is going on?" he wanted to know.

Toto glared at him, but didn't say anything. Manny sighed in frustration.

"Come on, Toto. We are on the same side, remember?" he said.

"Unfortunately," Toto replied angrily. He thought a while about how to put his words and started to talk.

"We believe Maximino is planning to overthrow Hector. Much is not going on, but Lola keeps an eye on him all the time. Salvador also told that Nick Virago and Chowchilla Charlie are in Nuevo Marrow plotting all kinds of things. They even managed to almost steal a great amount of fire weapons, but we took better care of them," he said.

"So the LSA finally has enough guns. That is good news. But what did you say about Lola and Maximino?"

Toto looked even darker.

"Guess," he suggested.

"I see," Manny said realising what was going on. When he had first met Lola the woman had been madly in love with Maximino and ready to do anything to make the man glance at him. It had seemed like her feelings had died, but apparently that hadn't been permanent.

He sighed.

"Is she in danger?" he asked. Toto shrugged.

"If spending time in High Roller's Lounge and fawning on Maximino aren't dangerous she is fine," he said.

"I guess you aren't worried about her physical state. Lola's heart will break after this, we both know that."

"I am not worried about her at all," Toto insisted.

"Yeah, of course not."

"So, are you on your way to Nuevo Marrow? Everything happens there now."

Manny thought about it a while.

"Probably, I want to speak with Salvador about this and some other things. But first I need to explain something to Carla," he said.

Toto nodded. He wasn't an idiot and realised what Manny meant, but at the same time he thought he would never understand the man.

"Do whatever you want, just don't bring them here. My home is not a hotel," he said.

"Don't worry; we'd prefer the streets over this," Manny assured taking one last glance around. He had nothing else to say so he waved his hand at Toto and climbed back up. They weren't really friends, only people who knew each other and were on the same side, so they didn't share much in common.

"See you around Toto," Manny said, but the other man didn't even bother to answer. The metallic lid slammed shut behind Manny and he jumped down on the pier where Carla and Glottis were waiting for him. The woman had her arms crossed and she looked at Manny in thought, while Glottis understood the whole thing.

"I had no idea that Toto Santos is your friend," Carla stated.

"Well, a partner is more like the right word," Manny said avoiding her gaze.

"Manny, tell me what is going on," Carla said. Manny was silent for a while.

"Fine, I better do it at some point," the man said glancing at Glottis and the demon got the hint.

"I better go to see how the Bone Wagon is doing," he said and started to walk away. The pier complained under his feet and Manny looked at the demon to get some time to put his thoughts together.

"Well?" Carla asked.

"You want to talk here on Toto's pier?"

"Fine, let's have a walk."

Now it was almost dark and the two walked on the streets of quiet Rubacava. It was now that Manny realised how much the town had changed. The busy night life that he was used to was gone. He found himself yarning for the past; Rubacava seemed so empty and lonely now.

"Start talking," Carla said.

"To be honest I have no idea how to begin," Manny admitted. It was a rare occasion for him not to come up with anything to say, but when it happened he loathed it. He could usually say something in any situation. When he had worked in the DOD Domino and Copal had said that all he could do was talking. He knew that wasn't true, but he still felt failed when he had to think of something to say.

"How about the relationship between you and Toto?" the woman next to him suggested.

"That is easy. We are partners and work for the same person, though we don't get along very well," Manny said.

"So you are something else than a former sea captain and club owner. And yet you've told me nothing. I should probably feel insulted."

"Don't. I have a good reason to that I haven't told you."

"And that is?"

Manny shrugged.

"I am a freedom fighter," he said.

For a moment Carla could only stare at him. Then she shrugged.

"Very funny. Do you want me to believe that Toto Santos is one too? Or that even you are?" she asked. She had learned to know Manny soon after he had arrived in Rubacava and she had sensed that he was greedy and yet somehow honest, and this freedom fighter explanation didn't fit in that picture.

"But Carla, that is the truth. I have been part of the LSA for years. And so has Toto, Lola and many of our companions in the Land of the Dead. I wanted to tell you, but our work is very secret and I didn't want to endanger you," Manny said.

"Endanger?" Carla repeated.

Manny nodded.

"Hector LeMans doesn't admit it, but the LSA is a much bigger threat to him than he let's people see. If you were suspected of being involved with the rebels they would show no mercy."

"Sounds serious."

"Believe me, it is. I didn't want to join at first; I didn't think I would be able to do anything. And to be honest, I didn't even want to help anyone, but now that I have seen how serious this is I can't back away. Not even if I wanted to," Manny said.

"Would you?" Carla asked tilting her head. She felt slightly insulted, she had thought she knew Manny, but the man had been hiding something this big from her. Then again, she understood what a risk Manny took when he told her all that, and while she was feeling angry she didn't want to be the cold bitch she usually was.

Manny thought for a while. If possible, would he give up and abandon Salvador and the others who trusted him more than he deserved? Would he leave the revolution behind and be like before, a selfish soul who didn't care about anyone else?

He shook his head.

"No," he replied shortly and his voice sounded hollow even in his own head.

"I see," Carla said.

They had arrived to another pier and the moon that peered behind a cloud made the water glitter. It was almost silent; they could only hear the sound of the waves and a distant shout.

Manny turned to face Carla.

"Carla, now that you know this you must understand that I have to continue to El Marrow. Salvador and the rest are waiting for me there and I have to help them. According to Toto something big is going to happen and I don't want to miss that," he said.

"That is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to risk your life for souls that you don't even know?" Carla asked.

"I have to. The small island where Domino was is nothing compared to the entire business of Hector LeMans. I can't let this continue," the man replied.

He was silent for a while.

"I won't ask you to come with me. I understand if you want to stay here where it is safe," he continued.

With a flinch he realised that Carla caught his hand with her slender bony fingers.

"Don't be silly Manny. Where would I go here? I have nothing here. All I can do is to come with you," she said.

"You don't have to. With Toto's help I can arrange you a place in Rubacava and - " Manny started, but Carla gestured him to shut up. She leaned closer, but this time Manny could feel that she didn't have anything dirty in her mind.

"Shut up. Don't you see that I don't want to stay in Rubacava because I have nothing here? Without you I will never have anything," she whispered softly and was happy for that she wasn't alive anymore. Otherwise she might have thrown up; she was feeling very uncertain and was afraid of her own words.

Manny felt the woman's body against his and while he knew they had only bones under their clothes it felt better than in real life. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and instead of pushing her away he drew her closer.

"That will be dangerous," he warned. Carla chuckled in amuse.

"And what we've done this far wasn't?" she asked. Then she lifted her gaze to the sky where the clouds were slowly moving away in front of the moon. It was now allowed to caress Rubacava with its silvery rays.

They stood there holding each other and looking at the sky where the stars winked at them. Nothing else seemed to exist, no LSA, no Hector LeMans or anything bad and ugly. That one moment was enough to make Carla forget her former fear.

"Carla, I think I love you," Manny said.

* * *

"Manuela, I love you."

Lola raised her gaze and looked at Maximino's face, and for a moment she couldn't believe that the words were true.

Maximino loved her!

"I love you too," she said softly and leaned against the man. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, maybe those words had been in her dreams all the time.

To think of it, Maximino loved her...

And then the cold truth slapped her and Lola flinched.

Maximino loved Manuela, not Lola. The man had fallen for the fine and graceful Manuela who could have fun with a big amount of money and say anything in any situation. She doubted the man would have liked her real self as much.

And that left her with the question of which one she wanted to be, Lola or Manuela. Lola wanted to scream aloud that of course she preferred her real self, but was it really true? Lola was nothing but a shy freedom fighter who had no one else than Toto, and even he just snapped at her every day.

But Manuela was beautiful and strong who had won the heart of a mighty man and who everyone in the High Roller's Lounged had started to like.

"What is wrong? Maximino asked and Lola laughed quietly.

"Nothing, I was in my thoughts," she replied.

"That is good. I happen to have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Lola repeated.

Maybe she could think of the hard things later, now she wanted to concentrate on Maximino and this moment that could very well be one of the last she spent with him.

Until now Toto had protected her from Salvador by writing that the mission was going on well, but Lola knew better than well that she had failed. She had managed to do nothing, had revealed no important information nor helped the freedom fighters.

She had just fallen in love with one of their enemies.

Maximino pressed her gently against himself. They sat in a private box in the Cat Track and followed the most important race of the night. They had talked too and Lola hadn't even mentioned Maximino's illegal business or plans against Hector.

"Do you want to come to Nuevo Marrow with me?" he asked.

Lola straightened herself in surprise.

"Nuevo Marrow?" she repeated.

"Yes. I have business there and they will make me stronger and richer than ever," the man said.

Lola realised now that she finally had the chance to find out something that was useful to the LSA. And she wouldn't even have to give up her disguise if she was careful.

She tilted her head in mock confuse.

"Isn't Nuevo Marrow controlled by Hector LeMans? Are you his partner?" she asked.

Maximino thought about it before answering.

"In a way, yes, but I am looking for ending that relationship soon," he said. Lola was sure that he would do it once the guns he had ordered came. Maximino thought that she didn't know about the deal, but Lola wasn't deaf and Maximino's men let something slip every now and then.

Maximino was about to destroy Hector LeMans. The thought filled Lola with excitement and happiness, the man she loved had the same goal than the LSA.

Wouldn't she help the cause if she helped Maximino?

"Of course I will come," she promised and they concentrated in the race again.

* * *

"This is your city," Klarhet said with a gurgling voice and floated on the surface some distance away from Puerto Zapato. The huge octopus didn't want to take them in the city because dead souls had the nasty habit of attacking all strange demons and asking question afterwards.

"Yeah right, thanks a lot," Domino said and was feeling annoyed for that they would have to swim. He could already imagine how ridiculous they would look when climbing on the piers.

"Yes, thank you," Meche said sounding a lot more thankful than the man. She really was, because she realised that Klarhet had let its children unguarded because of them, and as a woman she could understand that much better than Domino ever.

She also saw the creature's eagerness to return to its underwater world, so she slid down its slippery back and tried not to mind the cold water. She sank under the surface for a moment, but reappeared soon.

There was a splash behind her when Domino jumped in the water too and at that moment Klarhet dove and disappeared. Soon there was no sign of the octopus.

Puerto Zapato was about half a mile from where they were and they hoped some ship would pick them up. There were many ships at that time of the day, but both knew the situation was very dangerous.

A dead soul was nothing but bones and never floated well, not even if the soul could swim.

Domino didn't say anything, but headed for Puerto Zapato swimming as fast as a skeleton could. Meche followed somewhat slower, swimming in a dress wouldn't have been easy even if she had been alive.

She didn't expect Domino to help or wait for her, she knew the man well enough and knew that he was thinking about no one else than himself. And besides, she didn't even need help. Meche had always been a good swimmer and even though she wasn't as fast as the man ahead of her she didn't lose him.

The trip on Klarhet's back hadn't taken quite as much time as they had expected, but Meche was still sure of that if Manny had left right after arriving in Puerto Zapato there was no way they would be able to find him there.

That wouldn't make Domino any happier.

Unlike they had thought no ship or boat stopped to ask if they needed help. When they had almost reached the city a fishing boat came nearer to see how they were doing, but the man on it did nothing, just stared.

Domino would have muttered something to himself if doing that hadn't let more water inside his skull. He suspected that his head was at least half filled with water and that was never a pleasant feeling.

He caught a pier with his hands and lifted himself up. The pier was pretty high and the meaning of it was apparently to offer fishers a place to stand. He stood up dripping with water and looked around.

The docks of Puerto Zapato were exactly as he remembered them. He hadn't visited the city many times, but had been there long enough to learn something about it. The docks were bigger than in Rubacava, but the corruption knew how to hide itself better and if he had been really naive Domino would have thought that Puerto Zapato was a very nice town.

Where would he go next?

He had to admit that he had no idea. He had no money either he didn't own anything but his old scythe that he kept mostly for nostalgia and to remind him of what he would still be without Hector LeMans.

Someone splashed water on him and he turned angrily around.

"Could you help me up, please?" a sharp voice said.

Meche.

He had forgotten the woman and that she was with him. At least he wasn't alone at the moment, but Domino couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. The woman could be useful, but she would also be a burden if things got nasty.

If she was even about to come with him. Domino doubted that, he thought Meche had only stayed with him because she wanted to get safely to Puerto Zapato.

He stretched his hand to her and helped her to climb up. Meche was light and it was not difficult to get her out of the water. The woman shook her wet feet and poured water from her shoes.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked turning to face Domino.

"What you are up to is your own business," the man replied and Meche tilted her head.

"You are not going to take me with you? You imprisoned me a year ago and now you are letting me go?" she asked.

"Why not? I am busy and I can't bother to take care of you."

"You don't have to, I can do that myself," Meche said.

"Good, so do that," Domino said and left. He still had no idea of where to go, but he believed he was going to get an idea or two if he wandered around long enough. It took a while before he realised that Meche had left after him.

"What?" he asked in frustration.

"I am coming with you," Meche announced. She didn't care if Domino was a head taller and at least twice stronger than she was, and thought too highly of himself, she was not about to let him go just like that.

Not even if he never learned anything.

It would have been mild to say that Domino looked surprised. In fact even more than when Meche had been ready to attack Klarhet.

What the heck did she have in mind?

"What do you want?" he asked in suspicion, there had to be something behind this.

Meche chuckled. Now that they were on dry land again she felt much more self-confident.

"I already said that I am coming with you, like it or not," she said. Domino was still looking surprised, but somehow darker too.

"You have never disobeyed me before," he stated.

Meche knew that was true, but at the bottom of the sea she hadn't really had much of a choice. Domino could have easily hurt her, Pugsy or Bibi.

A man who was ready to hurt children. How could she love someone like that?

"But now is now. I want to come and believe me, I will be useful," she said.

"But why? The whole time we spent underwater you complained and nagged about that everything I did was wrong. The fact that the situation is different now doesn't change anything, so why do you want to stay with me when you can just go?" Domino asked. He didn't sound like his own arrogant and selfish self, his voice was almost confused and for a moment Meche could imagine him as just another lost soul.

She shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but I am about to find out. Don't disappoint me," she said.

Domino rubbed the back of his skull before shooting a thoughtful glance at Meche. She was acting like... Nah...

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 15**

Nick took a sip of his drink and sighed. This was the first night in a while when he had time to drink something excusable.

Actually he didn't have the time, but he wasn't on the mood to concentrate on his work.

Damn, everything had gone all wrong.

He had no idea how Salvador had found out about their plan, but somehow he had done it anyway. And unfortunately for him, Chowchilla Charlie seemed to think Nick had been a part of it.

Hah, only an idiot would think that Nick Virago, the most successful and corrupted lawyer in the Land of the Dead, was a freedom fighter!

But who would believe him?

If he didn't manage to get Charlie and Maximino convinced of his innocence his afterlife would really take a bad turn. There was no way he could re-join Hector, his new partners were about to abandon him and he would have to run away from Salvador Limones too.

Dammit! He really needed a drink and he lifted the glass again without being able to hide the slight trembling of his hands. He had never been that close to getting sprouted.

There was a sharp bang when he hit the empty glass against the table.

"They say we have a traitor among us. Someone who works for Salvador Limones."

The lawyer flinched when heard Olivia's familiar voice, and raised his gaze as the woman took a chair next to him. Olivia crossed her legs and tilted her head as she watched him.

"Who told you that?" Nick asked. Olivia chuckled softly.

"Hector did. Who else?" she replied.

Nick didn't say anything, just poured a new drink for himself. Olivia watched his drinking for a while before talking again.

"Tell me, do you have any idea of who it could be?" she asked and from her curious tone Nick guessed that she didn't suspect him. It made him feel extremely relieved, if Hector LeMans's girlfriend had found out that they could blame him for this...

He shrugged.

"No. It could be anyone," he replied.

Olivia snorted.

"Really? You mean we can't be sure of anyone's loyalty? Is the situation already that bad?" she asked.

Nick placed his glass on the table. Part of him told him to stop drinking before he got careless and revealed something, but the dominating half wanted to take the bottle and pour more.

"Fine, we can leave each other out," he admitted.

Olivia thought about it.

"It is very strange," she stated.

"What?"

The woman glanced at the lawyer. She was clever and knew that something was bothering him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't know Nick as well as she wanted and now she regretted not learning to know him in Rubacava. She guessed she would have been able to read him better if she had.

Maybe she could still set that right?

"Hector is busy with this mess now. He has no time to watch what I am doing. Or you. Or we," she said and it was clear what she meant.

"Hector always has time for something that he cares about," Nick stated. Now that he had drunk, Olivia's suggestion felt more appealing than ever. Even more than when he had arrived in Rubacava years ago and met the woman for the first time.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia bent closer and leaned on the table with her elbows. The purple beret that she would never give up made her bony face look very fascinating.

Or maybe it was because of the drinking, Nick wasn't sure.

"Yes," he snapped. He poured another drink.

Olivia shook her head.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" she asked in disappointment. She had tried seducing Nick a while now, but the man seemed to be immune and said that Hector would catch them. It seemed like the lawyer didn't enjoy danger at all and only wanted to hide in Hector LeMans's shadow, serving him.

Olivia stood up and observed Nick coldly.

What a coward. How could she ever have been interested in him?

* * *

_"Aah! It's going to get us!" Pedro exclaimed and grabbed the rail of their boat. He was wet; the waves the huge octopus had caused had hit him over and over again._

_"Hold on!" Meré replied and tried to do the same. He wasn't as strong as his partner, but had already proved to be capable of taking care of himself in the struggle against the demon and the sea._

_Pedro and Meré had done as Hector LeMans had told and traveled to the Edge of the World to see what Domino Hurley was up to. The trip had taken a few dew days despite their attempt to travel as fast as possible. They had had the fastest cars and now this small motor boat._

_The bad thing about it was that it really was small. Klarhet could have destroyed it already, but the demon wanted to play with these souls before taking one of them. _

_The octopus wasn't hungry itself, but its children were and demanded a soul to eat. One of these men was perfect and the demon had already made its choice._

_Meré flinched as a tentacle wrapped around his body._

_"Pedro! Help me!" he exclaimed as the creature lifted him in the air, and Pedro stared in terror as his friend was in the octopus's mercy. As if in a dream he pulled out his gun and aimed at the tentacle. There was a bang and the red sproutella dart hit, but flew immediately back._

_It hit the boat with a soft sound._

_"Help! He - " Meré shouted before disappearing under the surface with the octopus. Pedro expected the octopus to take him too, but that didn't happen. Klarhet peered at him instead._

_"If you are looking for Domino Hurley, he isn't here anymore. You will find him and his mate in Puerto Zapato," the demon said and disappeared in its underwater empire taking Meré with it._

_A lonely boat rode on the waves and its lonely passenger stared at the sea..._

Pedro shook his head.

Meré had been his only friend. The only one who had seen his true self. They had both been loyal to Hector LeMans, but they had always cared about each other too.

And now he was gone. Gone, because Domino Hurley had abandoned his mission and let that cursed demon free.

Damn him!

It was no more than an hour since that had happened and Pedro was already on his way to Puerto Zapato. He would inform Hector of Domino's betrayal and then he'd find the man.

He would not let the man get away with this. Domino Hurley would suffer, just like Meré had.

And so would his mate - whoever that might be.

* * *

Salvador Limones stood and looked at his men in pride. He had trained them all himself and would have trusted his life to them - had he still been alive, that is. The rebel leader trusted them completely and knew that they were worth of it.

"Our agents in Rubacava are certain of that Maximino will attack Nuevo Marrow soon. He has bought weapons in Puerto Zapato and is finally about to overthrow Hector LeMans," he said. Most of the LSA agents were there to hear him.

Maybe there weren't that many of them, but they were all skilled.

Eva stood next to Salvador and felt strangely excited. She was a very calm and sensible person, but she still felt as if she had never been happier. The woman knew that Salvador was pleased because of that he could finally start to really fight against the corruption. And when Salvador was happy, Eva was happy.

"Our group is small, but we are strong. And cunning, when our enemies fight against each other we strike directly at their corrupted hearts," Salvador continued.

He and Eva had talked about this long and come to the conclusion that the best moment to attack was when Hector had something else to do. They would never be on the same side with Maximino or have an alliance with him, but the gangster would still be useful for them.

LSA was now stronger than ever before; they had over a hundred agents, more than enough fire power and sproutella. The only thing they still lacked was the perfect moment to attack and it seemed that it was approaching.

Maybe the revolution could finally spread its wings and fly.

* * *

"How are we going to pay for this room?" Meche asked and looked around in the small room that they had got in a cheap motel. They hadn't paid for it yet, the young clerk had just glanced at their fine clothes and decided that they could pay later.

Domino didn't even look at her.

"We won't," he stated.

"What do you mean? We can't stay here for very long if we don't. They will start to ask questions," Meche said. She didn't like it, but because they simply couldn't pay with anything, she tried to understand.

"We are gone before that happens," Domino replied. It wasn't difficult to talk about them anymore; it even started to feel natural to have Meche around. In fact he was almost pleased. Even though he knew he couldn't quite trust her she was in this with him. It was also assuring to know that he wasn't alone.

"Where are we going?" Meche asked. She sat on the sofa that was too dirty for her liking, but she didn't complain.

Domino glanced at her before answering.

"I am going to find Manny and bring him in front of Hector LeMans. That is the only way to get my position back," he said watching what Meche's reaction would be.

The woman lowered her gaze for a moment and looked like she was sorry. Then her expression turned determined and she nodded at herself.

"I see," she said with a tight voice.

"Don't you want to have revenge against him? He chose another woman instead of you," Domino stated managing to sound like his amused self again. Fortunately he didn't chuckle.

"Manny has never hurt me and I have no reason to hate him," Meche said sharply. Her reply made Domino look confused again. He suspected that Meche followed him because Manny hadn't taken her and she had no other option.

But why didn't Meche want to hurt Manny? Domino knew that if he had been in a similar situation he wouldn't have hesitated but made sure that no one got the woman he wanted. Though, he doubted the chance of that ever happening.

Domino had nothing against love; it was a useful feeling and certainly made those who knew it happy. But he had never really loved anyone. Love meant commitment and he had never liked the meaning of that word.

Maybe that was the main reason to why he had never enjoyed his afterlife as a Reaper.

The work wasn't actually as difficult and hard as they said - those who said it was horrible were those who had had to walk, and wanted to assure themselves of that it could have been worse. Reapers were a myth among dead souls, they were rarely seen and most had only met one when arriving in the Land of the Dead. At that point everyone was more or less confused so there were many dark stories about the Reapers.

But though the work wasn't physically hard it was very stressing. The part Domino had hated the most was the he had not been allowed to leave El Marrow. Reapers were imprisoned by their job and doomed to one sort of slavery until they had worked off their time.

And he hated commitment, maybe even feared it. Of course he had never admitted that to anyone, not even himself, really.

"What are we going to do now?" Meche asked waking the man from his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, I have to think. I will find a way out of here tomorrow," Domino replied.

"I see."

The room they had got was small and pretty clean. It wasn't actually what they had got used to and Meche didn't like the idea of spending the night in a strange place.

She glanced around herself.

"We have only one bed," she stated then and made Domino realise that too. Apparently the clerk had supposed that they wouldn't need two, and that disturbed him. He could be sleazy when he wanted, but he didn't want other people to do it for him.

He stood up and was about to leave to complain.

"Where are you going?" Meche asked.

"What do you think? Set this right of course."

"Do you think that is a good idea? She might ask you to pay if you show your face down there," the woman stated.

Domino looked at her.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked. Meche was right of course, but he wasn't sure of what he thought of the possible result.

What was wrong with him? He had never said no if a beautiful - and he was surprised to notice that Meche was more than pretty - woman was in a situation such as this with him.

Meche tapped the sofa.

"We have a nice sofa too," she stated.

"Well if you like it that much I'm sure you can sleep on it," Domino replied.

"You would make a woman sleep on this?" Meche asked with a hint of repulsion, but her voice was playful too.

"Yes."

Meche didn't doubt that.

* * *

Meche didn't sleep that night. She lay on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. It was almost dark in the room and when she glanced around she could barely see the shapes of the pieces of furniture. She had tried to fall asleep, but it had been no use.

There was only one thing in her mind. What she would do.

She was free now, Domino had given her the opportunity to leave and she could still do that. It was the best thing she could do, and yet Meche didn't even consider it. She wanted to be with Domino despite that the man clearly wasn't interested in her company. At least not in that way.

Meche sat up and turned to look at where Domino slept. She had never been around when he was asleep. The thought of that Domino was helpless now and had no idea of what was going on around him, was very fascinating.

She noticed that she had stood up and was walking next to Domino. In the dim light Meche couldn't see his face, but it didn't matter. The expression of dead people never changed.

Being careful not to make any noise Meche sat on a chair next to the bed. She felt excited being that close to Domino without him knowing. It was so...

Would she dare to touch him? Meche stretched out her fingers, but when she heard Domino moving she drew her hand back and pressed it against her chest.

"Yes? Do you have something to say?" Domino's voice asked and Meche realised that he hadn't been asleep after all.

"I... couldn't sleep," she said quickly.

"So you decided to come and sit next to me? How touching," Domino stated.

"Well, at least I did something. It's better than just being around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Meche shrugged knowing that Domino wouldn't see it.

"I don't know. Maybe it is better to do something when it's still possible," she said. Meche noticed that it was much easier to talk to Domino when she didn't see his face.

The man snorted.

"I wonder if you have something specific to say," he said.

Meche was silent a while.

"I have been thinking," she said then. "I want to come with you and be a part of everything you do, no matter what it is."

"I am not stupid, so I accept all help. But why do you do that? I am not ready to trust anyone whose motive I am not familiar with," Domino said.

"You have known me over a year. Isn't that long enough to learn to trust me?" Meche asked.

"Maybe, but this is the first real chance you have to betray me."

"You are right, but many things can still happen in a year," Meche said.

"Such as?"

"Maybe I have learned to understand and... respect you on some level," the woman replied. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but something told her that the moment wasn't now. Despite his self love Domino wasn't a man who wanted to hear about love with no warning.

"So, you managed to achieve something Manny never could," Domino stated sounding just slightly shaken.

"Maybe. Is that good?"

"It tells something positive of you. Try to sleep, we have work tomorrow," the man replied. Meche stood up and returned to the sofa. Her wild side wanted to curl up next to Domino and see what the man's reaction would be, but she didn't allow herself to do that.

"Good night," she settled to say.

"Good night," Domino replied after a moment of silence.

* * *

"So, are we off to Nuevo Marrow?" Carla asked Manny the following day. Neither of them had mentioned their trip, the LSA or anything like that the previous night, and now they had to concentrate in what was important.

"Yes, I have to talk to Salvador and I'm sure he wants to talk to me," Manny replied.

Carla snorted.

"Salvador Limones. They told rumours of him years ago. Is he like that at all?"

"You mean a bitter soul who tears his enemies apart with his bare hands and then eats them? Not that I know," Manny said.

"What a disappointment. Well, it must be interesting to meet him anyway."

"As long as it's not too interesting."

Carla glanced at Manny in amusement.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Manny shook his head.

"Nah, I never am. Except when it has something to do with green bar chairs."

* * *

It was just another day in the town of Rubacava. The sky was grey and the whole town was surrounded by fog, and it was impossible to walk on the streets if you didn't know where you were going. And only those who had lived in the town a while could do that.

They would travel to Nuevo Marrow that day and would probably arrive there before the night fell if nothing nasty waited for them in the Petrified Forest. Manny was sure that there were new flaming beavers, or some other hideous creatures. Oh well, if they weren't sharp or in fire they could probably drive over them.

Though Glottis probably wouldn't like that.

The demon had spent the previous night polishing and fixing his car that was the true love of his long life. The Bone Wagon had been in a storehouse at the docks the whole year, but she was in a surprisingly good shape.

Glottis had been pleased and acted like he had just met his lover after being separated for years.

"Now she shines like a new," he stated happily when Manny and Carla arrived. And the demon was right; Manny didn't remember when the Bone Wagon had last looked that nice. Maybe right after when Glottis had finished her.

To think of it, it was two years ago.

"She sure is. Is she also ready to take us to Nuevo Marrow?" Manny asked. Glottis looked at his friend as if he was mad.

"Is she? Of course! Nothing has even been readier!" the demon assured.

"Good," Manny said and eyed the car closely. "But before we leave, I have yet another friend to visit."

* * *

Velasco liked mist. Fine, that wasn't exactly true. He loved mist. It was always there to greet him when he woke up in the morning, and he was sad to see it disappearing as the night crawled nearer. Mist was one of those things that never changed in Rubacava, and he liked that.

The town had already changed too much to his liking. Everything had become so sinister.

Well, everything had always been that way, but now it was truly turning into something that even he couldn't take. He had seen much when he had been alive and after that too, but the way Hector LeMans and Maximino led things was too much for him.

But there was really nothing he could do. He had never done anything, but watched how it all changed around him. Only the mist had stayed the way it had been before.

To be honest, he had once thought everything would be better again. When Manuel Calavera had arrived in Rubacava Velasco had immediately seen the potential in the man. Manny was quiet and a bit odd, but he had the strength to make things better.

Velasco had even talked about it with his friend Toto, but the tattoo artist had been annoyed with that. Velasco doubted Toto even cared about what was happening around him.

Unfortunately Manny had left. It was a pity, his presence had almost made something change in the atmosphere of Rubacava, and Velasco had felt younger again. Maybe he was getting soft, but he truly missed Manny.

"Ah, this is getting me nowhere," he muttered to himself as he stood on his pier. On mornings like this he was a bit more positive than usually, but it didn't really matter. He doubted he'd leave his position any time soon.

He heard steps and raised his head. He was standing in his usual position, arms crossed behind his back, and staring at the water.

"Manuel?" he heard himself asking as he recognised the man approaching him.

"Yeah, I haven't changed my name yet. Though Manfred sounds almost appealing..." Manny replied. "So, what is going on?"

Velasco chuckled lightly.

"I am the one who should be asking that. Last time I saw you, you were on your way to the seas. Why are you here again?" he asked.

"That is a long story, and I really don't have the time to tell it here. I can't even stay long, I have business elsewhere. I just wanted to see how you are doing," Manny replied.

"Fine, as you can see. Not much has changed here," Velasco said, though that was the exact opposite of his opinion. He just didn't feel like complaining.

"I haven't really been around long enough to know, but I know that things will change," Manny said.

"What do you mean?" Velasco asked in interest. He was sure of that he had heard most of the recent rumours. None had been encouraging. Did Manny know something no one else did?

"I would love to chat about that, but I really can't. Maybe Toto can enlighten you, he knows more than I do," Manny replied. Velasco was surprised to know that his friend knew anything that didn't have something to do with his work. Then again, nothing was ever what it seemed and he was already used to that.

"Where are you going?" he asked feeling that Manny wouldn't be here for very long.

"Nuevo Marrow."

"That is a dangerous place. More so than Rubacava nowadays," the old sea dog said.

"I know. That is why I am going there."

Velasco and Manny exchanged some more words, and then Manny left. Velasco watched him going and then glanced around himself.

The mist was still there, unchanging.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 16**

It was a beautiful morning in Puerto Zapato, but not everyone noticed it. It depended totally on your attitude for the city. Those who were just visiting it enjoyed the warm rays of the sun and the cool wind that blew from the sea. Domino didn't really even notice them as he walked on the streets.

He had only one thing in his mind. He had to find a boat and fast. Without one he would never catch Manny and have his revenge.

And revenge was what he wanted the most. He wanted to see Manny fall because of his shot and that Hector LeMans would take him back. Domino couldn't even think about what he'd do if that didn't happen. Serving Hector LeMans was the only thing he had in this world.

And he had done so loyally for quite a while too. Hector would definitely give him another chance. If he just was calm nothing bad could happen. All he had to do was to find a way to Nuevo Marrow and take care of Manny. Soon.

That was all. Nothing more difficult.

"You there. I need a boat, a fast one," he said to a sailor who seemed to have nothing to do. The man turned slowly to look at him and eyed him from head to toe.

"I see," he stated.

Domino didn't like people who started a conversation like that. He thought that everyone should have had enough intelligence to say something else.

"Well, can you get me one?" he asked. The sailor shrugged.

"It depends on how much you can afford to pay. Boats are not very cheap around here, I must say," he said.

Domino took a plastic card from his pocket. All of Hector's men had one. With it they could do almost anything if they got in trouble. Of course, only if they were surrounded by Hector's supporters - or those who were afraid of him. He flipped the card to the man and he glanced at it.

"I see," he said again, but this time it seemed like he was actually pondering something. Domino thought it was quite an achievement from him.

"Well?" he asked.

The sailor chuckled dryly.

"You think I have an option? Come here in an hour and you'll get your boat," he promised sounding slightly bitter. "I better get something out of this," he added.

"Sure," Domino promised, though he wasn't that certain. And what did it matter? A useless rat like that didn't deserve anything.

The sailor seemed to trust his word, which was quite a mistake, and left. Domino stayed and stared at the man's slightly limping walk and shrugged then. This problem had been solved much easier than he had dared to hope. It was a good thing to be one of Hector LeMans' most trusted men.

He had an hour to pick Meche up and take care of everything else. He didn't have to do much though; he hadn't been in touch with any of Hector's partners in Puerto Zapato. And he wasn't going to do that either.

The city was busy as usual and he watched all that only half interested. He wanted to know whether Hector had already heard of the incident on the Edge of the World, and at the same time he was afraid of the truth.

Fear was a new feeling to him and he didn't like it the least. When he had been alive someone had said to him that it wasn't fear that made people lose, it was that when they were afraid they focused on it instead of trying to survive. He hadn't understood then, but he thought he did now.

To his dismiss he had noticed that he glanced behind his shoulder at times, even when he tried to keep his proud and cool pose. His bony fingers were inside his pocket at one moment; at the next instant he was tapping his arm with them. Small movements that wouldn't miss a trained eye.

"Stupid," Domino snorted at himself and decided to get Meche. If he didn't do it now they would be in a hurry.

They...Something kept whispering him that there was something suspicious in the woman, but he had decided to let it be. He thought he had an idea of why the woman was following him, but he didn't want to press the subject. As long as she was good for his plans he would drag her around.

Meche could provide very useful for him. If she didn't do anything else, she would at least be a good weapon against Manny. The man would do anything Domino told him to if he threatened to shoot Meche. Despite the selfish, sarcastic and hard image Manny liked to keep up, he was a very kind and warm soul... somewhere inside.

How pathetic.

Manny had seen and experienced much, but he was still very naive in his own way. He had threatened that he would foil Domino's plans and lectured that what Domino did was wrong. Maybe it was, but so what? What else should he have done? Stayed as a slave for the DOD?

Suddenly Domino stopped when he realised that someone had stepped in front of him and wasn't about to move away. He gave him a more careful look and recognised the man. There was no way he could ever forget that grey hat.

"Pedro," he stated not knowing whether he should have been grateful or shocked. Pedro was one of Hector's idiotic soldiers, a man who would do anything he was told to. An idiot in other words, but a useful one. Just like his companion Meré.

And that reminded him...

"Where is your friend?" Domino asked. Now that someone familiar was around it was much easier to hide behind the cape of arrogance he liked so much.

Pedro didn't look happy with the question.

"A good question," he replied and shrugged. "I am surprised to find you here, Domino. Isn't your place at the Edge of the World?"

Domino chuckled.

"Of course it is, but I am here to get supplies. I can't trust my slaves, so I have to do it myself," he replied. Pedro nodded.

"I understand," he said slowly.

"But what are you doing here?" Domino asked quickly. He had a hunch - a bad one - but he didn't want to jump into conclusions too soon. Unfortunately Pedro decided to do it for him.

"Heck with this! I am here to take care of you and avenge Meré!" he snapped and Domino was immediately on his guard.

"I haven't done anything to him," he stated, though he believed that Pedro didn't care. Maniacs never minded who they shot. They just shot not being interested in the consequences and that made a difference between the two kinds of Hector's men.

Some of them were lunatics like Pedro, but most had the ability to do thinking of their own. Domino counted himself into the latter group; he liked to think that he was pretty sensible.

"You are a traitor! You have betrayed out boss and because of you Meré is gone!" Pedro accused loudly. Domino hoped that this argument wouldn't find its way in the ear holes of the sailor who he had met. If that happened he could lose his boat.

"Come on now, don't get too excited. I'm sure we can work this out," Domino suggested. He felt cold, if Pedro knew what had happened on the island it was possible that Hector LeMans knew it too. And that was exactly what he had been afraid of.

It was very unlikely that Hector would understand.

"No need to, I understand everything perfectly. You grew bored with your responsibility and ran off with your woman. You have always been arrogant Domino, and I never liked you," Pedro said. They were standing in the middle of a street, but no one paid much attention to them. Fights were common in Puerto Zapato.

"My woman?" Domino repeated. Why did everyone think that Meche was his woman? "You have misunderstood the whole thing."

Pedro laughed dryly.

"Tell that to Hector LeMans! I know that you betrayed him and so does he!" he said.

"Hector knows?"

"Yes, and I am here to make sure that traitors don't get away with it!" Pedro said and pulled a gun from his pocket.

Domino didn't have to hear anything else. He knew better than well that it was no use talking to Pedro - talking was more like Manny anyway - and since he didn't have a gun there was only one option left.

Run!

He didn't like running, he preferred facing difficulties and laughing at them, but a loaded gun in the hand of a madman was something not even he dared to face. His enormous ego would not help him this time.

"I don't think so," Domino stated before grabbing a sailor who was passing by - he had to be an idiot not to notice Pedro's gun - and shoved him at Pedro. There were two surprised exclaims when the men fell and Domino used the situation to his advantage.

"Wait! You can't get away!" Pedro shouted and stood up under the confused sailor who just sat there looking bewildered.

Domino ran across the streets trying to lose the maniac who was after him and wondering how he was going to get rid of him. He knew he couldn't continue safely when Pedro was still ready to shoot him and the thought just frustrated him more.

And on top of this all, Hector LeMans thought that Domino had betrayed him. The truth couldn't have been more different, Domino had never even thought about betraying the man who had given him the chance of taking his afterlife in his own hands.

But that didn't matter anymore.

Hector wasn't a man who was ready to understand failures and now that Pedro had told him his point of view Domino realised that he no longer had a future in Hector's service. He was out of his organization now, a wanted man like the LSA agents.

The thought tasted bitter in his mouth and he would have liked to stop and think it over. What was he going to do now? Even if he found Manny and took care of him Hector would not take him back. And Domino didn't want to crawl in front of everyone - not even Hector.

He heard a shot behind him and something hit the wall right next to him. It snatched him back to the present and he realised that he would not make it if he didn't concentrate on the passing moment. Fortunately for him, shooting wasn't easy when you had to run at the same time in crowd, so Pedro wouldn't hit him before he got closer.

Domino found himself on a market where people sold everything from fishes to small paintings of Rubacava. He stopped for a while to look around himself and continued then. There were much more people there so it was more difficult to find his way.

On the other hand, when a new shot was fired everyone realised that something was going on and panicked. No one wanted to get sprouted, especially without a reason. Domino decided to use the situation to his advantage and get rid of Pedro, then get Meche and leave this cursed city behind him.

He had no gun, but he was bigger and stronger than Pedro so it shouldn't be too difficult.

There were no people around Pedro because everyone had run as far away from him as possible. It made things more difficult for Domino, but he was still going to try. He wasn't an amateur, after all.

"Where is Domino Hurley? Answer me!" Pedro shouted at the scared people who didn't dare to run away. They thought he might shoot anyone who did something.

"We don't know who he is," a tourist shouted back, but others elbowed him and told him to be quiet. Arguing would just make that maniac angrier. Or that was what some of them thought; some were able to see that Pedro wasn't crazy, just very angry.

And some of them also knew who Domino Hurley was, and this assassin made them wonder what exactly had happened without them knowing it. Maybe they would gain something if they found Domino for Pedro? On the other hand, Domino was very dangerous too and no one really wanted to face him.

Domino watched as Pedro kept an eye on the crowd and tried to see if anyone was trying to slip away. Many tried, but none of them was Domino so Pedro didn't care about that. He turned around.

"Where is he?" he asked no one in general. If he had bothered to think about it he wouldn't have been so loud, but he had always been easier to get angry than Meré. Remembering his old friend made him feel bad again and he really wanted to see Domino falling under flowers.

"You know where he is, don't you?" he asked and attacked a tourist too close to him. The tourist yelped in surprise and tried to back away. He had no success; the crowd wouldn't let him move.

"I... uh..." he started when Pedro caught the collar of his blue suit, and the poor man was about to repeat that he had no idea of who Domino Hurley was. Then his empty eye sockets saw something.

"Well?" Pedro asked not noticing the change in the man or that the crowd was suddenly more interested in something else. In fact, he noticed nothing until someone lifted him in the air and he realised that he was staring at the blue sky.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Pedro asked while struggling to get free, but Domino didn't waste time talking. He was strong, but Pedro wasn't a light man and he had to get this over with before the man learned how to use his gun in the situation.

There was an old well in the middle of the street - it was more like a decoration than a real well - and Domino headed for it. The crowd made room for him because everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. No one tried to stop him as he threw the screaming and kicking Pedro in the well. After a while there was a faint splash and then silence.

Domino brushed imaginary dust off his suit and started to walk away as if nothing had happened. No one dared to stop him.

He felt both relieved and worried. He had got rid of one problem, but now he had many new ones. Hector wouldn't trust him anymore and would send more assassins after him once he found out that Pedro had failed.

What should he do?

Domino shook his head to himself and the arrogant smile on his face seemed to fade for a while. He had dark thoughts in his head and then he suddenly realised something.

He didn't have to go back for Meche.

The woman had surprised him by promising to stay in the motel room and this was his chance to leave. He didn't necessarily need her; she was just a woman who wanted to be with him. Not someone he would ever care about.

On the other hand, he was now alone against Hector and his men and Meche was the only one in the Land of the Dead who didn't want to see him fall.

That simple fact felt very important all of sudden and Domino hurried his pace to make it to the woman and back before his sailor would leave with the boat.

He hurried back to the motel and walked past the clerk before she managed to say anything. Domino was not about to pay now nor later, he just wanted to get out and fast.

"Come on, we are leaving," he said to Meche at the door and the woman was immediately with him in the corridor.

"You came for me," she stated as if she had just won some bet or competition or something. She looked happy too and Domino realised that she had had doubts concerning him. The thought disturbed him slightly and he felt like he should have said something.

"Well, sure," he said quieter than usually. Then he turned his back on her and returned to the lobby.

"We'll go to see the market," he said to the woman at the counter. She gave them a suspicious glare, but said nothing. Customer was always right and she didn't want to make this rich looking couple leave.

"Of course. Have fun," she said. Domino and Meche hurried out.

"So you found a boat for us? How did you pay for it?" Meche asked.

"It is sometimes very useful to have worked for Hector LeMans," Domino replied.

"Have worked? Why the past tense?"

"Hmh."

Meche tilted her head in confusion. Something told her that something had happened and made Domino change his plans somehow. She couldn't say if it was good or bad, but at least it seemed to have made him think about something else than returning to Hector LeMans. And that warmed her non-existing heart more than anything else in a while.

They arrived at the docks a few minutes before their boat arrived. They both stared at it.

"That is the best you could find?" Domino asked irritated and looked at the small boat that barely had room for two. The sailor shrugged.

"You wanted a fast one and this is one of the fastest around here," he said and patted the boat with pride. He jumped on the peer and gestured at Domino. "I dare to think that mister LeMans owes me now?" he asked.

"Definitely," Domino muttered darkly before stepping aboard. The boat floated on the waves and he thought that it made fun of him. Meche followed him carefully and took a seat next to him. There really wasn't much room, just for the two of them. It looked like a fast boat though and if they kept going the whole night they would be in Rubacava in about an hour.

* * *

It was night.

Domino and Meche hadn't stopped even once and both were starting to get tired. They had no room to move or stretch their bones, and both hoped they would be in Rubacava soon.

Meche was tired. She hadn't done anything but sat during the day and her bones ached. She was also troubled by what Domino had done during the day without telling her about it.

"Domino," she started sounding just as tired as she was.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"What happened in Puerto Zapato today?" Meche asked.

"I got a boat and we left," Domino said with a hint of sarcasm. It was obvious that he knew Meche hadn't meant that, but he didn't feel like giving a better answer.

"What else? Something happened while you were gone and it made you give up the idea of returning to Hector. What was it?"

The only sound in the night was the roar of their boat. Stars shone in the sky and the continuous breeze made them shiver.

"I met an old friend of mine. Hector had sent him after me and that is a clear sign of that he doesn't trust me anymore. Because of Manny's little stunt Hector believes me to be a traitor and the best thing that could happen to me is a quick end," Domino replied after a while. Now he sounded tired too.

"I understand," Meche said.

"No you don't! I can never be part of his organization again!" Domino snapped angrily.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

This time it was Meche's turn not to answer. She felt more and more tired, but she desperately wanted to stay awake now that she had made Domino have a real conversation. She yawned.

"Why did you even join him?" she asked. A long time ago she had realised that there were many things she didn't know about Domino and Manny, and the relationship between them. It bothered her a bit. Both had worked in the same place, their destiny had been the same and they had had the same boss. Why had only Domino joined a criminal organization?

Domino glanced at her in frustration. He saw that Meche was about to fall asleep and he hoped it would happen soon.

"DOD is not a paradise. When Hector made me his offer I could have rejected him and accepted my fate as a slave in the line of Reapers. Only a fool would have done that," he said.

"Manny made a different choice," Meche pointed out and yawned again.

"We had different options," Domino stated. He felt something lean against his shoulder and saw that Meche had finally fallen asleep. The woman leaned against him and had wrapped a hand around his shoulders as if seeking protection from him.

For a while he thought about making her move, but then he decided against him. It felt good to have the woman there.

* * *

Tires screeched and a scent of burnt rubber floated in the air as the Bone Wagon stopped in the Petrified Forest. The whole place looked deserted and it was the only place where they could leave the car. It would have been stupid to take it to Nuevo Marrow right in front of Hector's eye sockets.

Manny jumped down and looked around. It was years since he had travelled through the forest with Glottis and he was happy to notice the place was still the same. A light that glowed behind the trees told him that Hector had changed Nuevo Marrow into something else, though.

He was pretty sure he didn't like that.

"Let's go and find Salvador," Manny said while helping Carla down.

"Are you sure we can leave the Bone Wagon here? What if someone steals it?" Glottis asked.

"Don't worry; there is no one in here. And you are the only one who can drive it," Manny assured. Glottis seemed to accept that, and the three headed for the old stump that Manny remembered better than well. He believed that it would be their best way of getting in the city.

Carla looked around in interest. She had walked through the forest a long time ago, but had never got past Rubacava. It had bothered her at times, but now she was glad. If she had managed to continue her journey she would have missed all this.

"How do you think we'll find them? This forest is enormous," she stated.

"Trust me. I won't forget the place of that stump even if my life depended on it," Manny said.

"Oh, and is that supposed to make me feel better?" Carla asked.

Faint wind caressed the petrified branches above them and the air smelled dusty. The only thing they could hear was the sound of their own footsteps on the rocky path. If they hadn't been dead - save for Glottis, of course - they might have started to see invisible ghosts here and there.

And then they found the tree stump.

"Nice to see you again, old friend," Manny said patting the remnants of what had once been a tree. He was just about to climb up to see if he could open the secret lid when the stump decided to answer him.

"I can't disagree with you, Manuel."

Carla glanced around herself.

"Since when have stumps been able to talk?" she asked in suspicion.

"Since they had the voice of a person I know very well," Manny replied. "I guess you can reveal yourself now, Sal," he said then.

The full moon and the lights of the city gave Salvador Limone's bones an odd glow when the man stepped in their view. He looked exactly like Manny remembered. Maybe a bit more tired, though.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough. I believed you would arrive tonight, Manuel," Salvador said.

"Will you ever believe that you can call me just Manny, not Manuel or agent Calavera?" Manny asked. He knew that Salvador would never get rid of his way of addressing everyone formally, but it was worth a try.

"And this is the woman you have been looking for?" Salvador asked turning to look at Carla and dodging Manny's question.

"She is not Meche, if that is what you mean. But she could very well be the woman I have been looking for," Manny replied.

"I understand," Salvador said and Manny was sure of that if the rebel leader had still had skin he would have been smiling.

"My name is Carla Ferra," Carla cut in.

Salvador nodded and turned to Manny again.

"We have much to talk about, my friend," he said.

"We sure have," Manny admitted.

* * *

At the same time, not so far away, two other men met each other. They hadn't been separated for as long as Manny and Salvador, and their meeting was much darker.

"Maximino doesn't trust you anymore," Chowchilla Charlie said quietly so that only Nick could hear it. The lawyer just glared at his glass.

The afterlife sure wasn't smiling at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot me," he snapped. Charlie chuckled and it made Nick glance at him more carefully. Charlie was a rare one to laugh; he was too dark and cynical to do that very often.

"What?" Nick asked slightly irritated.

"But I believe that you had nothing to do with the little accident. That is why I am ready to... wait a while and see what is going to happen," the con artist said.

"Aren't you loyal to Maximino?"

Charlie sat straight, as if he had just been insulted.

"Of course I am! But I am not his - or anyone else's - puppet. I can do thinking of my own and right now I am interested to see on whose side you will stand when Maximino attacks."

"Maximino is about to attack? When?" Nick asked in surprise and slight shock. To think of it, the moment was approaching. Soon they would see who really was the mightiest crime lord in the Land of the Dead.

"Soon. Be careful and consider who you are going to be loyal to, Nick. Hector, Maximino or Salvador? Each option has good points, but they all mean your destruction," Chowchilla Charlie said.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 17**

Domino was tired.

It wasn't only because he had stayed up the whole night, but he was also stressed because of the situation. He had had much time to think at night and a couple of times he had even considered returning to Puerto Zapato. At least that town would have been slightly safer.

But no, as long as the situation remained the same he would not be safe anywhere. The thought sickened him, crawled inside him and whispered him what things were like.

Desperate.

Lonely.

Painful.

As much as admitting it disturbed him, Domino knew that he had only one option. It was dangerous and it could be that he'd meet his end while trying. But there was nothing else he could have done.

But if he succeeded he would also get his revenge on Manny end enjoy it.

He felt as Meche stirred, but let her be. She had slept the whole night resting against his shoulder and he had got used to it during the hours. In fact, it almost felt too nice and a part of him wanted her to wake up and sit straight.

Oh well, he would have to wake her up soon. They were going to arrive in Rubacava soon; Domino could already see the city in the horizon. He knew what to do there too; he would trade the boat for something that would help him continue.

Manny had a good lead and that horrible hot rod, but Domino thought he would also get in Nuevo Marrow in a good time. He would arrive a day or two later than Manny, he wasn't really sure.

He was startled when Meche yawned. Domino glanced at the woman and wondered if she was awake. It was so hard to tell from a dead person...

"Morning," he said in the same way that he had used to during the whole time he had known her.

Meche seemed to realise where she was and backed away as much as she had room in the small boat. She looked confused, yawned again and shook her head to herself.

"Morning," she said carefully. "I expected you to throw me overboard," she admitted.

* * *

Meche said nothing more, but continued to eye the sea view. It took a while for her to realise that the black line in the horizon was actually Rubacava. She was surprised that they had got there so soon.

Domino must have been up the whole night. He must be in a great hurry, she thought to herself.

"Where are we going to go after Rubacava?" she asked though she thought she knew the answer already.

"Nuevo Marrow of course. You don't necessarily have to come," Domino said.

"Not that 'you-are-not-coming-with-me' rubbish again," the woman pleaded sounding tired. Why did men always repeat things all the time?

"This isn't a game Meche. If you come to Nuevo Marrow you will most likely get sprouted before even realising what hit you. Manny or anyone else won't have the time to look out for you," Domino replied.

"It sounds as if you cared," Meche stated.

"I don't, just warning."

"I think you should finally learn to accept that I am going to stick with you," she said and crossed her arms on her chest. She didn't do that too often and it showed that she really was determined.

"Why?"

And that question again.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Domino snorted sounding amused.

"I hope you manage to let me hear it before someone shoots you," he said. Meche didn't reply, just sat where she was.

* * *

It took a little longer than they had expected to arrive to Rubacava. The docks were very different than in Puerto Zapato; the cheerful atmosphere and sweet sun were gone. Sailors looked more unfriendly and everything felt gloomy.

Good old Rubacava.

"It hasn't turned any better," Meche stated as she looked around. She hadn't really had time to learn to know the place when she had last time been in it. She didn't feel sorry for that though, the town didn't seem very nice to her.

Domino jumped on the pier and started to head for the nearest pub. It was the best place to find someone who might have a car and the desire to trade it for a boat. At least someone there would know where to find such a person. If he had had money he could have got a drink and tried to relax too.

Meche hurried after him without saying anything. She didn't want to sound like a childish girl who didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. But she didn't want to seem like a weak woman either.

There weren't many souls in the pub that early - it was actually a miracle that it was even open - and Domino could choose where to sit. He sat near the bar table to be able to speak with the only waiter in the place.

"Hey, you there," Domino said.

"What do you want?" the waiter asked. In a pub it was pretty obvious what people wanted, but he didn't want to sound ridiculous or humble by admitting it. Damn, he could do anything he wanted in his own pub!

"To make deals. I need to get a car as fast as possible."

The waiter chuckled.

"That is expensive. How much can you afford?" he asked. Domino didn't manage to answer before Meche stepped in. The woman knew not to sit near Domino, but took her place some tables away.

"Actually I was thinking about a trade. I have an excellent boat that I don't need at the docks," Domino said. The waiter looked thoughtful.

"A small boat... Many could want one around here. All ships in Rubacava are big and clumsy," he said. Domino knew quite well what people would do with his boat, but he didn't really have anything against smuggling. It was pretty sensible now that he thought about it.

"All I need is a fast car," he reminded. He was sure of that he would have success this time and then he would be able to continue. Not that he really wanted, it just was what he had to do.

"That won't be difficult. In fact, the word is already being spread," the waiter said nodding at the door. When he glanced there Domino saw a sailor leaving, probably on his way to tell someone about what he had heard.

"Rubacava is pretty busy," he said.

"Only the docks. Now that gamblers and most of the gangster are gone sailors can concentrate on other business again," the waiter replied.

Domino was about to say something else, but then someone sat on the chair close to him. It was a small strange looking man. His skull and arms were completely covered in horrible tattoos and he wore odd round glasses.

"Hi, Toto," the waiter greeted.

"Hmh," Toto replied and glanced at Domino. Then he concentrated on tapping the table in impatience. Domino had a nasty feeling that this man knew more about him than was healthy.

"Have you seen Lola?" Toto asked the waiter. His tone was angry and it seemed like he didn't like talking to people at all.

"Haven't heard of her in a while. She used to be here quite often, but now she is gone. Do you know what happened to her?" the waiter asked.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked, idiot!" Toto snapped. Actually he had a pretty good idea of what might have happened, but he didn't like thinking about it. He had trusted Lola and believed that she would be able to control her feelings.

Damn that girl!

Damn Maximino!

And damn him who couldn't do anything right...

* * *

Meche looked expressionless, but she was actually very curious inside.

Lola.

Manny and Carla had told her about that woman who had fallen in love with Maximino. Because of that story she had had the courage to stay with Domino when everyone else had asked her to be sensible. She really would have wanted to meet that woman and talk with her, but that didn't seem possible.

Firstly, it looked like Lola was gone. And if the docks in Rubacava really were as busy as the waiter had said, it wouldn't take long before they could continue their journey.

It was a pity and Meche hoped that nothing bad had happened to Lola. She didn't know the woman, but thought they were very similar anyway.

She had watched Domino from her own table. It wasn't difficult to hear the man's words; the pub was very quiet in the morning. Very few sailors were there and Meche had no difficulties staying alone. No one wanted to be in her company and she found that good.

The door banged and everyone in the pub turned to look in the direction of the sound. Meche saw that a new man had stepped in and he was dressed in slightly better clothes than the other sailors. The man who had left a moment ago was on his side. He nodded at Domino and the duo walked to him.

"You have a boat?" the newcomer asked sitting next to Domino. He spoke with a harsh voice and it felt like he had to force the words out of his mouth.

"I sure do and it is anxious to get a new owner. For a car," Domino replied. The other man nodded.

"I see," he said.

Domino knew quite well who the guy was. He was called simply Jack and he controlled most of the smuggling business in Rubacava.

"How fast can you give me the car?" Domino asked.

"What makes you think I am interested in your boat?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Checking what this is all about?"

"Well, why don't we go and see it then?"

The two stood up and left. Meche wanted to join them, but suppressed that desire. She wouldn't be very useful in that situation and she had her own plans too.

The only ones in the pub were she, the waiter, the man with tattoos and a few sailors. Meche glanced around herself before daring to stand up and walk where Domino had sat just a moment ago. Toto looked at her shortly as she came, but didn't say anything.

Meche coughed.

"Hmh," That was all that Toto said.

"Could I have some of your time?" Meche asked.

"You already gave."

"It's about Lola."

This made Toto lift his eye sockets and turn to face her. The man looked at Meche carefully.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before," he said in suspicion.

"My name is Mercedes Colomar." Meche replied. She noticed how Toto flinched slightly as she said her name. Did the man know her? How?

"What can you tell me about Lola?" Toto asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry to say."

"Then why are you wasting my time? I have better things to do than gossip!" Toto snapped angrily. He stood up and turned his back on Meche being about to leave.

"Wait!" Meche said. "I hoped you could tell me something about her."

Toto glanced behind himself.

"I couldn't be less interested. I have my own problems," he said and left Meche alone.

"Don't mind him, he is always like that. And if Lola is missing his mood is even worse than usual. He pretty much thinks the poor girl is his daughter," the waiter said dryly and Meche snorted as an answer. She had no reason to stay now so she left to see what Domino had accomplished.

* * *

When Meche arrived at the docks where they had left the boat she could sense that everything had gone well. Domino stood on the pier and for the first time since they had left the island he looked as proud and pleased as he usually did.

Jack stood next to him and looked happy too.

"This is a good boat," Meche heard him say. Domino nodded.

"So we have a deal?" he asked.

Everything was taken care of nicely. Jack was fast - he needed the boat soon - so Domino and Meche got their car almost immediately. They didn't waste their time in Rubacava, but continued their journey to Nuevo Marrow where the whole mess would finally end.

* * *

"Come my love, let me show you something."

Lola followed Maximino her hand in the man's gentle hold and felt really excited. She didn't know what was going on, but it had to be something important and magnificent if Maximino was so enthusiastic to show it.

"What is it? Where are you taking me?" she asked playfully and followed the man. They had left High Roller's Lounge just a moment ago and to Lola's surprise Maximino led her up where the zeppelin was.

Maximino stopped.

"Manuela," he said, "the moment has come. It is time for me to take a step forward and take what is mine." After saying that he pulled a shining gun from his pocket and let go of Lola's hand.

"What?" Lola asked in shock. Why did Maximino have a gun? She had never seen the man handle one and she hadn't even thought of that he could do it too. She took a few steps back.

Maximino chuckled softly and put the gun away.

"Don't look so scared Manuela," he said pointing at the zeppelin. "Let us travel together to Nuevo Marrow."

Now Lola understood. Maximino was finally about to fulfill his dream and destroy Hector LeMans. She felt pride and happiness grow inside her and she stepped onboard with him.

"As you wish," she agreed.

* * *

"I feel that something is going on."

Hector's voice was soft and made Nick flinch despite himself. He stood in front of the crime lord and tried to look as calm as possible.

He felt panic within though, he wanted to rush out of the doors and leave the cursed city forever. Now that he thought of it he realised that Nuevo Marrow hadn't given him anything good. He had got involved with this mess and that was all.

"What do you mean, sir?" he dared to ask. Hector chuckled.

"I know, Nick, I know. This city is me, I feel it as a part of myself," he said. Then he tilted his head. "In a way it is my new skin. It protects me, keeps dangers away and tells me if something is wrong."

Hector was mad, Nick knew that now. How come he hadn't realised that sooner? He felt like kicking himself. He had always promised himself that he would never let money and power blind him so bad that he'd walk straight into his own grave.

He had done that once already and it looked like the second time wouldn't be that far away in the future.

* * *

Salvador rubbed his chin in thought. They were all in the LSA HQ in the tunnels and Manny had just finished his story of what had happened to him. All of it had been more incredible than Salvador had ever imagined and he almost felt sorry for having experienced it all with Manny.

"Interesting and confusing," he said. Eva sat on the table next to him and watched everything with no sound.

Manny shrugged.

"I agree. When I last woke up I had to check what I had drunk to make sure it all really happened," he commented.

"Your story makes this more complicated. Until now we have thought that everything is black and white, but now we have grey sides in this too. I don't know if I should thank or scold you, agent Calavera," Salvador replied.

"I would take the thanks, please."

"I didn't think you would settle with anything less."

Manny was silent for a while and thought about the situation. He had told Salvador everything that he had done in Rubacava, how he had became a captain and got his own ship and about their adventure on the Edge of the World. He had told about finally finding Meche and how the woman had decided to stay with an enemy. He trusted Salvador completely and was relieved now that he wasn't responsible of anyone anymore. Salvador certainly knew what to do, when and why.

"So Sal, what are we going to do?" he asked. Carla and Glottis stood behind him and only now started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"Nothing at the moment. Tell them, Eva," Salvador said and gestured at the woman.

"LSA is now stronger than ever and if we attack Hector now we might win, but we might lose too. It is wiser to wait for the right moment," she said with her usual sharp voice. It was years since she had last seen Manny and she looked happy for that the man seemed to have got rid of at least part of his dark nature.

"And when is that perfect moment?" Manny asked. He expected Eva to reply, but it was Salvador who gave the answer.

"At the exact moment that Maximino chooses," the rebel leader said.

* * *

Lola didn't know how long it had been since the zeppelin had left Rubacava. She had just sat on her place and stared out of the window.

Was she doing the right thing?

She felt bad for leaving Toto alone, but a part of her was happy. Happy for that she could stand side by side with the man she loved when he fought for justice. Maximino would destroy Hector, Lola didn't doubt that and it made her really proud.

But she was also worried. This story had many holes that she didn't know anything about and she was afraid of someone bringing some light into those places. What would happen to her and them all after that? Could anyone stand to know all details of the story?

Lola shook her head. She had to concentrate in the nearing battle and then she could think about the secret that would reveal the real ending.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 18**

The trip had taken only a day, but it had felt like a whole year to Meche. Domino hadn't said much and the woman had had much time to think. She had come to the conclusion that the game had to end and preferably soon too.

Now that she had stopped to think about it she couldn't understand how she could have let the situation go on for that long. She had just followed Domino around, what good had that been? She had failed in whatever she had tried.

And maybe she had never even had a chance.

Meche sighed and looked around herself. They had just arrived in Nuevo Marrow and Domino had hid his car in the Petrified Forest. Meche suspected the man wanted to make sure that he'd find it soon if he had to escape from the city.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked him, and he turned around.

"You still want to come? What is wrong with you?" he asked. Meche clenched her fists and felt something black grow inside her.

"You just don't get it. If it had been anyone else than me you would have understood by now. Never mind. I can't take it anymore," she said and her voice reflected both despair and disappointment. "I've had enough," she continued and before Domino even realised what she had said she had marched away.

There weren't many people on the street so it wouldn't have been difficult to follow Meche, but Domino didn't do it. He had no time and he didn't want anything to ruin his plans now. Meche would have just been on his way.

He stared after the woman a while, shrugged and continued in his own direction.

* * *

Other souls arrived in Nuevo Marrow about the same time. They too had come from Rubacava and though their intention seemed very desperate they were not going to back off. They were men lead by despair, if they failed they might lose their souls, but if they did nothing Hector's empire would eat Rubacava, and then they would not be able to pay their depths and leave the Land of the Dead.

They came hiding and didn't look suspicious at all. A professional eye socket might have noticed something odd in them though. With care someone could have seen eye sockets that glanced around, bony fingers that nothing to do and stiff positions.

But no one in Nuevo Marrow saw anything and no one had an idea what was going to happen.

Except for Salvador Limones and his men, but because of their position they didn't count.

The men relaxed a bit when the shadow of the zeppelin was cast on the city. Those citizens who paid any attention realised that it belonged to Maximino, but even they didn't suspect anything. "He has come to meet Hector," they said to each other.

That wasn't what they said when the shooting started, though.

Everything looked like very amateurish and ridiculous, but if one stopped to think and follow the events one would realise that it worked. Maximino's men didn't just run around the city shooting souls, they knew how to choose their targets. This caused panic and the whole city was in chaos preventing Hector's men from defending it properly.

It took only a couple of minutes before the streets were filled with escaping souls; most of them had left their beloved casinos for the first time in a while. It was dim outside and in the glow of the neon lights it was difficult to say who was a friend and who was an enemy, but some didn't even care about that.

Maximino's zeppelin stopped above a high skyscraper and the man got down with Lola and some of his most loyal men.

"It has begun," Maximino said. They were too high to see what was actually going on, but it was impossible to not to notice the panic below them.

"People are afraid," Lola stated worried. She really hoped that no one innocent had got hurt.

"They should be. Most of us don't mind who they shoot as long as they can sprout souls who live in this city," the taller of Maximino's men said and Lola turned to look at him in shock.

"You shoot innocents too?" she asked pointing her words at Maximino who glared daggers at the man who had talked.

"Manuela, don't mind you with such thoughts. War is war and we have to leave it to them. Come, let me take you somewhere safe while - " he tried to say, but Lola didn't want to listen.

"Answer me! Do you shoot those who don't work for Hector?" she asked and her voice got higher towards the end of the sentence.

Maximino sighed and shook his head.

"I said it's war. It's impossible to win without sacrifices," he said. He cursed himself and his men inside his mind, Manuela should have never found out. Women were so sensitive when they felt like it.

Now it was Lola's turn to shake her head.

"I thought that you were different," she said quietly.

"What?" Maximino asked in confusion.

"I thought that you and Hector were different, but I must have been wrong. You are a murderer, just like him! How could I have been so wrong?" Lola asked and her voice became louder and louder. "Oh Toto..."

"Manuela, please. I understand that you are shocked, but everything will be better. Trust me," Maximino said gently and offered her his hand. For a moment Lola felt like taking it and forgetting, but then she glanced at the street again. Most of the people had fled, but several souls were still there.

"No," she said and it felt like saying that one word took all of her strength. "I won't." After saying that she turned and took the stairs down in order to find a way down and join the ones she belonged with.

_Was that a stupid thing to do?_ she asked herself. She knew that wars were never won without sacrifices, but somehow it felt so twisted to shoot innocent in a battle that was fought for them. Salvador would have never done it.

But where had she got the idea that Maximino was doing this for someone else than himself? The man had never said it; Lola had just assumed and hoped. She still loved the man, she couldn't help it, but now she understood how her feelings had blinded her and prevented her from doing what was right.

"I am so stupid," she muttered to herself while running down the stairs and trying different corridors. She had no idea what building she was in, but everything was very fine and clean. It looked like an office building, but there was no one anywhere. She guessed that the word of what was going on had reached the workers.

Lola managed to get on the street without anyone stopping her and she sighed in relief. Now she only had to find someone she could trust.

* * *

After the first ten minutes Meche had realised that she had made a mistake. She felt regret, she hadn't even tried to talk to Domino. She had been childish to believe that a man like Domino would understand anything without blowing it on his face first.

How could Domino have got it when she hadn't said it? She doubted even Manny would have got the message.

Meche turned around and looked back. Domino was gone and she felt a pang of disappointment inside her. She had hoped that the man would come after her...

Nuevo Marrow was a strange city to her; she had never visited it before. Of course she had been a while in the old El Marrow, but the city had changed much since Hector's arrival.

Where should she go now? She knew no one and nothing in the city.

She suddenly remembered that Manny was probably somewhere around. That had to be the reason why Domino had travelled to Nuevo Marrow. Meche knew that she would have to find Manny and warn him of Domino, but it felt hopeless. She had no idea where Manny could be.

* * *

"Should we go after her?" one of Maximino's men asked after Lola had rushed away. The crime lord shook his head.

"No, we have important things to do. Look for her when this is over," he decided. It was actually good that Manuela had left. Maximino didn't want to endanger her and what could have been more dangerous than what he was up to at the moment?

The men nodded.

"Understood, sir."

Maximino looked around on the roof. The building they were in was Hector's biggest office and he was sure that he would find his nemesis there. He must have heard of the attack already and it was possible that Hector had run off. Maximino didn't believe in it though, he knew Hector too well.

The man was waiting for him somewhere with a gun. In his office probably, Hector always wanted to take care of things fast and with style.

Maximino made sure that his own gun was loaded with sproutella, and gestured his men to follow.

"Come, we have to take care of this," he said. Maximino's mind told him that he would do wise if he left his men do the dirty job while he himself was somewhere safe. He didn't want to do that though because of many reasons.

Firstly, if he wanted his men to trust him in the future he would have to prove himself to them. They had backed him in Rubacava because of fear and hatred towards Hector. When Hector was gone anyone could take his place and Maximino didn't want to be betrayed by his own men at a moment like that.

And secondly, he would have been mad if he hadn't wanted to shoot Hector himself. It would be an enjoyment to take care of the man who was to blame for Rubacava's current state, and it would give him the reputation of a frightening man. He needed it, and he would get it.

They took the same stairs than Lola had a moment ago. Unlike the woman, they knew where they were going because Maximino had visited Hector many times in the very same building. He was familiar with every corner and room and decided that it was a good place to get rid of Hector.

After all, what could be a better place than the very heart of the man's empire?

When they arrived in the floor where Hector's office was they could all sense the increasing nervousness. Some of them probably thought that it would be a good idea to run when it was still possible, but no one said it aloud.

They had practised this beforehand; Maximino had chosen these men with care and made sure that everyone knew what to do. He watched proudly as the men took positions in the corridor so that no one would get in or out of Hector's office without their permission.

Then Maximino walked to the heavy double doors forcing the nasty feeling go down, and knocked at the door.

For a while nothing happened and he already thought that the office was empty and Hector gone, but then the crime lord's soft voice could be heard.

"Step in, Maximino."

_So he knows I am here. So like him to be aware of everything,_ Maximino thought and pondered his options. He would have to go inside, he had known that the whole time, but now that the situation was at hand it felt surprisingly difficult.

But no, he would never let Hector beat him this easily. The man could shoot him at the moment he stepped in, but somehow Maximino doubted that. It just wasn't like Hector to take care of things like that. No, he wanted to talk and mock his enemy at first, only then he would shoot.

Maximino wrapped his bony fingers around the door knob and opened the door slowly.

A thick carpet covered the floor, Hector's desk dominated the room and there were paintings on the walls. There was other furniture too, like a wooden book shelf.

Hector was sitting behind his desk and looked very relaxed and not worried. It was difficult to remember that he was fully aware of what was going on in his city. Maximino also noticed the gun that rested on the desk, looking like it had been just thrown there with no real purpose.

He also saw that Hector wasn't alone. Nick Virago stood next to him looking like he had difficulties with remaining there. Maximino wanted to snort; Nick always became so impatient when things got dangerous.

"So you decided to pay me a visit," Hector stated. His voice was low and soft like a silk glove ready to grab the murder weapon.

Maximino nodded.

"I would never forget an old friend," he replied. They both knew the rules of the game and were ready for everything.

"You were always such a loyal friend and partner," Hector commented and said the two words like they were venom in his mouth. "You come here to betray me after I have done only good to you."

"Good? The way you destroy my business is an odd proof of that."

"Ah, so that is what this is about. Oh Maximino, you should know that I have nothing to do with that. Rubacava would have been destroyed sooner or later, I just... gave it the first push," Hector explained.

"Say whatever you want, your word games won't make me change my mind," Maximino stated. He was slightly confused because Hector hadn't made an effort to grab his gun. Didn't the man feel threatened?

"I wouldn't recommend you to do that. I never let traitors go," Hector chuckled.

"In that case you are going to have to leave this room alone. Right, Nick?" Maximino said and for the first time during the conversation someone paid any attention to Nick Virago.

The lawyer flinched and looked from Hector to Maximino.

"I don't understand what you mean," he se said. The situation wasn't as clear as he wanted it to be, either of the men could win and he didn't want to be labelled a traitor in the case Hector triumphed.

"Come on Nick, we are all honest men here," Maximino said. He knew quite well how uncomfortable Nick was feeling, but he wanted to shock Hector as much as possible. And there were only a few better ways of doing that than revealing a traitor.

Hector turned to look at the very nervous Nick.

"I see. So it _was_ you," he said quietly. "I will take care of you later."

* * *

"It has begun," Salvador said using the same words than Maximino a moment before. He, Manny, Carla, Eva and Glottis stood on the street watching the chaos. Souls were running around looking for a safe place while Maximino and Hector's men fought shooting each other and innocent.

The rebel leader shook his head.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said.

"It's not your fault," Manny pointed out. "The LSA forces have done nothing yet."

"Tue, but that will change soon. This is our chance to take care of those who have caused this," Salvador said.

"So we will go after Hector and Maximino?" Carla guessed. She thought all this was exciting and different in its own way. She still couldn't believe that she had that easily accepted all that had happened.

"I will. I do not want to endanger my group," Salvador said.

"Don't be stupid. I will come as well," Eva said immediately.

"Too dangerous. I will take care of Hector by myself, it is my responsibility."

"I survived Copal."

"But Hector is not Copal."

Manny and Carla glanced at each other as if they knew something that no one else did.

"Sorry to say this Sal, but you are wrong. We are all going after Hector; we all have something against him. I lost my job because of him, remember?" Manny said.

"Ah, but if he hadn't done that you would have never met your beautiful friend," Salvador pointed out. Manny merely shrugged.

"Then I guess it's the time to thank him. And besides, I can avenge for Glottis. His job was taken as well."

The huge orange demon rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sure I want you to be in danger because of me," he said.

"Don't worry, I would do this anyway. This could be what I have been aiming for this whole time," Manny assured.

Salvador was silent for a while before nodding to himself.

"So it is that I can not stop you. I have to admit I am grateful for your support," he said. "Come, Hector's office is in this direction."

* * *

"You shouldn't have messed with me, buddy," Domino stated and turned his back on the man he had just sprouted with the man's own gun. It hadn't been difficult, the man had been really stupid and knocking him out cold and taking his gun hadn't taken much effort.

Domino checked the gun with routine and nodded. It was loaded and fine; there would be enough sproutella for a while too.

Now the only thing he needed was his victim.

* * *

Nick didn't like the situation at all. It was too fragile and could break at any moment. On top of that he was in a wrong place and if Maximino didn't know how to aim...

Hector chuckled sounding amused.

"Oh Maximino, oh Nick. Have I surrounded myself with mere traitors?" he asked and shook his head. "Maybe so, but that mistake can be corrected easily," he continued and all amusement was now gone from his voice.

Everyone knew that talking was now over and it was the time to take action.

Maximino raised his gun and pulled the trigger, but Hector wasn't where he had been just a moment ago and the dart sunk in his chair. Maximino stared in awe, how could a man of Hector's size move that fast? Well, it didn't matter. When Hector had ran he had had to leave his gun on the desk so he wasn't dangerous anymore.

"Well, well. So it is this way, then." he said to the crime lord who neither said nor did anything.

Now it was Maximino's turn to chuckle.

"I wouldn't have thought that it would be this easy," he said.

Nick watched the scene in silence and prayed that Maximino would fire soon. Avoiding it just made things more difficult and could ruin them. Now wasn't the time to mock Hector no matter how badly prepared the man had been.

"Shoot him, Maximino," the lawyer said sharply.

Maximino nodded looking reluctant. Hector had embarrassed him so much that he didn't want to let the man get away too easily.

"Goodbye Hector," he said and prepared to pull the trigger. At the last moment he hesitated, was this really real?

That short moment was all Hector needed. He slipped his hand inside his suit and drew out another gun, and before anyone knew it he had fired two shots at Maximino.

"Goodbye," he said in amusement when the other man fell screaming in shock and pain.

"No!" Maximino managed to shout before the pain became so unbearable that he wasn't able to talk anymore.

Nick stared in shock as flowers ate Maximino's body. The man kept screaming and writhing on the floor, and soon the only thing that was left was a bush of flowers and leaves. One could barely see the remnants of clothes under the plants.

How could this have happened? How could Maximino have lost? And what would happen now?

Nick lifted his eye sockets from Maximino's body and looked at Hector in fright. He had never been that afraid and would probably never be.

"Hector, I..." he started, but didn't continue. What could he say? As ironic as it sounded, talking wouldn't help him at all.

"You," Hector said quietly. He would have said more, but suddenly they both heard shots, shouts and steps outside the office. "Damn!" Hector hissed and was on the move. Nick watched as the man rushed to the book shelf, opened it like a door and stepped in the elevator that he had just revealed.

The lawyer stood there for a while and watched as Hector escaped through his secret route. He realised that the man thought the rebels had come. Nick would have to do that too, one or even two men wouldn't stand against freedom fighters. Especially if they possessed the guns they had stolen.

Hector's escape had also seemed very sudden. A man who had just sprouted a soul was not very likely to run off when hearing voices.

Nick shook his head, now was not the time. He would have to decide what to do instead of just standing there and looking stupid. He glanced around; there were only two ways of getting away. Either he would follow Hector or choose the door. The latter option was not good; if the rebels really were there he wouldn't have a chance.

The lawyer made his decision and rushed towards the elevator. He saw that it had taken Hector up to the roof so he called it down, stepped in and headed for the lower floors. He knew that he would have to leave Nuevo Marrow and fast, there was nothing for him in the city now.

But he couldn't leave just like that; he would have to get money first. After that it would be easy to leave the bizarre city that was so full of battles and souls that no one would see him go.

He tapped at the elevator floor with his foot in impatience while waiting for the elevator to get down. Then there was a relieving "ding!" and he almost ran out.

It was the third floor where Hector had some of his vaults. The man had many around the city and only he knew how to get in the vaults that held his most precious treasures. Fortunately Nick knew how to get in the one that was filled with money, so he didn't worry too much.

"If I ever make this I could become an honest lawyer..." he muttered trying to keep himself calm. He got the door open - he had been almost afraid of not remembering the code - and stepped inside. The walls were covered by shelves that were filled with suitcases full of money. Nick opened one, looked inside it and closed it again.

"This should be enough," he said. Then he felt someone press a gun on his back.

* * *

"Look!"

The first thing Manny, Salvador and others noticed when entering Hector's office was a sprouted soul on the floor. The sprouting itself didn't shock them; they had fought with Maximino's men only a moment ago to get in. They were more interested in who had been sprouted.

"Is it mister LeMans?" Glottis asked eyeing the soul in uncertainty. He didn't like hurting souls - even corrupted ones - if they didn't directly threaten those close to him.

"No," Salvador said shaking his head. "It is someone else."

They moved closer on guard, the sprouter could still be in the room. At the first glance the office seemed empty though; there was no sign of anyone.

Manny bent down next to the soul and tried to recognise him without touching the leaves. He could sprout a soul - it had been proved in the corridor - but he couldn't force himself to touch the flowers. Carla didn't have that problem and she calmly moved leaves away from the soul's face.

"Maximino!" she and Manny exclaimed aloud.

"Maximino?" Salvador asked and bent down too. "So Hector won the battle of these two," he said.

"Bad for us, it might have been possible to get along with Maximino," Eva stated.

"True, but this will not change our plans. Now we only have one crime lord less to think about."

They let Maximino's corpse stay there, it would be taken care of when more important things were done. Now they had to find Hector and destroy him before it was too late.

* * *

Nick froze and dropped the suitcase. Blast it; he had been caught after all! He cursed himself for letting the desire for money blind him again and he also hoped that he would have more common sense in his next life - if there was one.

He expected to feel a poisonous sproutella dart hit him, but something else happened.

"You know, I never thought you would be brave enough to do this," a soft female voice said.

It was Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked and turned around. He didn't think the woman would shoot him, not now, not in this situation. And he was right; Olivia didn't fire the gun, but continued pointing it at him.

She snorted sounding amused.

"To be honest I always thought you were a ridiculous coward and a pathetic fool who would be no good," she said.

"Thank you very much," Nick said dryly.

"But now..." Olivia continued, "But now I have changed my mind," She glanced at the suitcase and shrugged. "Betraying Hector takes courage and wits, I didn't think you would do it. You didn't even want to look at his girl."

Nick didn't know what to say, he had no idea where this conversation would lead. It annoyed him; he usually knew what to say back.

"I see," he had to say.

Olivia chuckled.

"But I was wrong. Maybe you are something after all." She tapped at the suitcase with the tip of her toes. "Rich, and definitely more interesting than Hector. And talking about him, the situation looks pretty nasty."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh darling, I don't try anything. But now I recommend you to take our money from the floor so that we can leave this city."

Nick didn't think he would ever learn to understand women. Especially Olivia Ofrenda.

* * *

There were rebels everywhere!

Hector hadn't thought that the situation could be that bad, not at all. He had been careful because of Maximino's men, but he had never believed Salvador Limones had the ability to create a powerful army as well.

There weren't many rebels, but they knew what they were doing and were much more dangerous than the amateurs who had come from Rubacava. There amount of Maximino's men was great, but most of them had been taken care of already - usually by Hector's men.

His own forces had suffered losses too and at least two of his casinos had been taken over. The situation had got out of control and Hector had a nasty feeling that told him that this could prove to be very difficult indeed.

And that was why he had to flee.

If he stayed in Nuevo Marrow he could end up sprouted. The situation was critical at the moment, but would calm down soon. And he could wait for that in a safe place like Rubacava, for an example.

After sprouting Maximino and hearing the sounds in the corridor he had known that he would have to leave. The rebels were coming for him, but he was not about to be there. He would escape and come back to take what belonged to him and take care of those who had betrayed him.

Hector looked around on the roof and only now realised his problem and the irony in it. He was alone and he had Maximino's zeppelin, but he didn't know how to make it move. He needed someone who could do it.

He thought about going back to find Olivia and taking her with him. Then he pushed the thought back, even though he loved her he loved himself and his position more. And if the woman survived this she would be in Nuevo Marrow waiting for him.

But first he would have to find a way to escape with the zeppelin.

Hector felt uncomfortably helpless. He was used to that he was on top of the situation and told others what to do. He wasn't supposed to be helpless; everyone else was that in front of him and waited for instructions in fear.

"Need help?" a very familiar voice asked and Hector turned around in surprise. He could have recognised that voice anywhere. It belonged to the man who had helped him to build this illegal empire.

It was Domino's voice.

Hector chuckled hiding his surprise well. He had always been a master of hiding his true emotions.

"How did you get here? Puerto Zapato is very far away," he said.

"You must mean how I got rid of your assassin? That wasn't too difficult," Domino replied.

Hector believed Domino. Pedro was a useful man in many ways, but he had never been careful enough to take care of anyone who was even slightly skilled.

And Domino had skills, he had to admit that. He wouldn't have chosen him if he didn't. Pity that everything had gone wrong. Hector was sure that Domino's so called betrayal wasn't as black and white as Pedro had reported, but he hadn't cared. He had been about to get rid of Domino anyway, he was too strong and that made him dangerous.

"Whatever, my friend. Now you are here. I am here as well. And Nuevo Marrow is in chaos," Hector said.

"So?" Domino asked.

"So things could be better. But I will not stay here and wait for my doom. When everything is over here I will come back and take my place again."

Domino glanced at the zeppelin.

"Are you sure you can control that, mister LeMans?"

"That is when you appear in the picture."

Domino realised that the two of them were in the same situation than years before. With the difference that he wasn't as helpless and vulnerable as back then, years of serving Hector had taught him well and killed the last part of his conscience. But everything else was the same: Hector was offering him the chance to fight side by side with him and triumph.

It was a very appealing offer. Even now when he knew that Hector had sent a man after him Domino found himself considering the offer. He couldn't help it; he was greed by nature and wanted to be on the winning side.

"Come with me, Domino. If you help me now I am ready to forget whatever you did in past," Hector promised. Maybe he would do it too, one never knew. Domino was a very useful ally no matter how dangerous he was.

If Domino left with Hector everything would be better than at the moment, but only for a while. When he next time did something that Hector didn't like he would be in this same situation again. And then he might have to face someone more dangerous than Pedro.

"We are in a hurry; the rebels can be here at any moment," Hector pointed out.

"No."

"What?"

Domino shook his head and the ever lasting grin on his face looked smugger to Hector than ever.

"I don't want to suffer the same fate than Copal did," Domino said and pulled the stolen gun from his suit. He had gone through this in his head many times and planned it, but now that he was at it he didn't follow his fine plans at all.

He just fired, and that was it.

The dart hit Hector's chest and only then the crime lord realised what had happened. He was shocked and surprised; he had never thought he would get shot by Domino. He had guessed that if someone was ever to shoot him it would be Salvador Limones, not a mere ex-reaper.

And after a few seconds he was recovered enough to try pulling out his own gun, but Domino wasn't about to give him that chance. He fired his gun again and again and soon flowers covered most of Hector. He was still standing, that had to be said to his credit. He was screaming - more because of anger than pain - just like everyone else though.

To his surprise Domino felt no pleasure when Hector's even more lifeless than before body fell. He was only disappointed, mainly in Hector, but also in himself.

He slipped the gun inside his suit again and turned around when someone stepped on the roof.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**EMPTY EYE SOCKETS **

**Chapter 19**

Salvador pushed the door open and stepped on the roof Manny and the rest in his trail. They had seen Maximino's zeppelin even before they had gone after Hector, and they had suspected that the crime lord could try to escape by it. They feared they were too late, if Hector managed to escape everything would have to be started from the beginning.

Though his power in Nuevo Marrow had been crushed - partly because of the LSA, partly because of Maximino - Hector still had many loyal men all over the Land of the Dead. If he escaped finding those men would not be too difficult for him.

But now it looked like they wouldn't have to worry about it after all.

Even though the man's body was covered by flowers it still wasn't difficult to recognise Hector LeMans. He lay on the roof on his back and yellow and red pedals hid most of his face.

Next to the sprouted crime lord stood Domino Hurley who turned around right when Salvador appeared.

"You," Salvador said shortly. He had never really met Domino personally, but he knew the man's reputation and much of his doings.

Domino snorted. He too knew who he was dealing with and it didn't please him at all.

The situation didn't look good.

"Where is Meche?" Manny asked and pushed his way past Salvador. Domino shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"If you have hurt her, I will - " Manny started, but Domino interrupted him.

"You what? You think you can take me?"

"If needed, yes."

"Pretty amusing, Cal. But don't worry, Meche is fine. And even is she isn't, it isn't my fault. She came with me and left," Domino said.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"I think she wanted a free ride to this city. But that most not be our most important subject at the moment."

Manny shook his head.

"So you don't know," he stated and something in his voice made Domino feel more nervous than he wanted. He was always nervous when someone knew more than he did. And this time it was even Manny.

The man who was to blame for everything.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Not my business to tell it," Manny replied.

"And as you said, we have more important matters to discuss. Like what happened here," Salvador cut in. He pointed at Hector's sprouted body.

"I shot him," Domino stated simply. It clearly aroused confusion and that had been his intention. How he loved attention!

"You shot him?" Eva repeated in suspicion. She and Manny knew Domino better than Salvador, Carla and Glottis and neither of them believed that the man was ready to do that. Domino was too greedy, selfish and intelligent to shoot the man who could offer him everything he wanted.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Salvador asked sharply. He had his own gun in his had, just like Manny and Eva did. He didn't think they would have to use them - despite his arrogance Domino wasn't a maniac like Hector - but it was for the best to show Domino who was in charge.

"You sure that is your business?" the man asked.

"Yes. Nuevo Marrow is in the hands of the LSA now and we are in charge until DOD sends someone honest to take over," Salvador said.

Domino flinched slightly when he heard the news, but he wasn't too surprised. He had guessed what the situation was when he had come to the city and seen what state Nuevo Marrow was in. But he had hoped that he would find a way to get lost before anything like this happened.

"I see," he said.

"So talking would be a quite sensible option," Manny pointed out.

"Did someone ask your opinion?"

"Yes, that little invisible man over there."

Domino sighed in frustration and glared at Manny. "You never change, now do you?"

"Probably not."

"We do not have time to lose. If you don't want to give us useful information we can as well sprout you now. That is the only thing we can do if you refuse to co-operate," Salvador said to Domino.

"Freedom fighters have no sense of humour. Fine, Hector sent his men after me, so I thought it would be the best to get rid of him before he does that to me," Domino said.

"Hector sent men after you?"

"Yes. He didn't trust me after that little island incident," Domino said and glared daggers at Manny.

The man had to chuckle.

"I like the moral of this story," he said.

Salvador shook his head and pointed his gun at Domino.

"You have to come with us. DOD can decide what to do with you," he said.

* * *

Night had arrived and the city of Nuevo Marrow was calmer than ever before. It was ironic, actually. The city was usually lit by colourful lights and voices, but now that two groups had attacked it and fought with the third it was very quiet.

Souls had withdrawn in their homes and hotels and LSA men patrolled on the street catching escaping criminals and other trouble makers. Despite the calm feel the situation was tense and everyone was waiting for whatever would happen next.

"So you won't stay in control of the city?" Manny asked Salvador, and the rebel shook his head.

"Of course not, my friend. I and my warriors only want to defend justice and see that an honest soul leads matters," he said.

"Could prove difficult in this world."

"Perhaps, but now that Hector and Maximino are gone things are better. We only need to take care of their men," Eva stated.

"And what do we do to them? What can we do to ones like Domino?" Manny asked.

"That is not our decision. The representative of the DOD arrives tomorrow and will pronounce the sentence. We have to settle with that," Salvador said.

"If you wanted, could you just shoot him and claim that he caused trouble?" Manny wanted to know. Salvador looked at him in surprise.

"He has been behaving surprisingly well. Would you like me to do it?"

Manny shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to know your reply. Should have guessed it actually," he said.

There was a knock at the door and an LSA agent stepped in.

"Yes?" Salvador asked.

"A woman is here asking for agent Calavera. We found her on the street," the man said.

"It must be Meche," Manny said.

"True. Let her in," Salvador added.

"Right, sir!"

The soldier left for a while, but returned soon with Meche. The woman looked like she was alright, there was merely a confused expression on her face and she glanced behind her before stepping in.

"Meche, are you alright?" Manny asked.

"I am fine. I just don't understand what is going on," Meche replied. She felt very strange in this city, especially now when everything had been turned upside-down.

"Don't worry about that, everything is in control. You are save here," Manny assured and guided Meche to sit on a free chair.

"But what has happened?" she asked.

"The Lost Souls' Alliance has won and Hector is gone. Now the souls of this world don't have to fear corruption anymore," Salvador replied. This was the first time he met the woman who had been the reason for Manny's journey through the Land of the Dead.

Meche clenched her fists.

"And... what about Domino?" she asked carefully.

"He is in our hands until tomorrow. The DOD will decide what to do with him," Eva stated not lifting her eye sockets from the report she was writing.

"You didn't shoot him?" Meche asked in surprise. She had no idea what had happened, but it had to be something serious if the freedom fighters had let the man be.

"He did us quite a favour by getting rid of Hector LeMans. We can't shoot him. At least not yet," Manny said. "Though he deserves it more than anyone else I know.

"Could I speak with him? I have some thing I would like to tell him," Meche said.

"Are you sure? It could be better that you never say that to him," Manny advised.

"Perhaps, but that is entirely my decision," Meche said more sharply than she had intended to. She glanced at the others in the room and felt more self-confident that she would have believed. She didn't know everyone around that well, but she felt that she could trust them all.

"This is a very special situation. No one knows what will happen tomorrow, so it could be the best if you take care of things while it's still possible," Salvador said and stood up. "Come, I will take you to him."

* * *

Well, the situation was better than he had expected. He hadn't been sprouted yet, and though it would probably happen on the following day Domino was on a pretty positive mood.

He had never been a man of principles, but if he was to be executed he was damn well happy for having shot Hector before that.

The sound of two steps broke his trail of thoughts and he took a better position in his chair. The LSA had chosen an office building to be their HQ and they had locked him up in one of the empty offices. He had no idea whose office it was, but that person certainly didn't know how to keep his desk clean.

The door was opened and Salvador Limones stepped in.

"What now? Come to give me another lecture?" Domino asked.

"No. Someone wants to see you."

Domino tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. Who could that be? He couldn't name anyone who could possibly want to see him.

"Don't let him stand outside for nothing," he said. Salvador stepped aside and let Meche come in.

"Knock at the door when you want to leave. I will be waiting," he said and left. The lock clicked when he locked the door.

Meche and Domino looked at each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had got enough," the man said then.

"I... have something to say. I actually should have said this a long time ago," Meche replied. She looked around in the office. Everything was more or less out of place and it felt hard to believe that someone could have been working there the very same morning.

Domino said nothing, just sat there behind the desk. He suspected he was finally going to hear Meche say the reason to her very out of character behaviour. Something also told him that he would not necessarily like it.

"I could say this in a very complicated way, start with how I arrived in this world and what happened then, but neither of us has the time. So I'll just simply state that..." Meche drew a deep breath.

"I love you."

If Domino had been playing with the coffee mug that was on the table, he would have most likely dropped it.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You heard what I said."

"But I must have lost the meaning of it."

"I love you."

"You already said that!"

"But you wanted to hear it again."

Domino said nothing now. He couldn't begin to describe his feelings, and the words wouldn't have been very beautiful. It was very long since someone had said that to him, it had happened when he had still been alive. He had never been a very respectable or honest man, but every now and then a pathetic girl had fallen for him and thought she could gain something better with him.

He had always rejected them, usually after spending a night with them. The girls had deserved to learn how cruel the world could be.

But Meche was no weak girl, but a strong willed woman. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Domino?" Meche's voice disturbed him and he raised his gaze.

"Yes?" he asked. Meche shrugged looking innocent.

"I don't know," she replied.

And Domino didn't know either. He really didn't. As ridiculous as it sounded, he felt like he had betrayed himself. All this time he had thought that Meche had followed him because of selfish reasons, that she had just wanted to find Manny and Nuevo Marrow. Not even once had he considered that she could... A crush perhaps, but...

It was not like women like Meche to feel anything but contempt towards men like him.

And what did he feel towards Meche?

Well, she was attractive, he had to admit that. But Domino had never even considered loving - the whole word sounded odd - anyone. It just wasn't like him.

But...

Now that Meche had said it...

A confused silence had taken over the room and neither of them wanted to say the next word. Unlike usually, Domino waited for Meche to decide what to do and Meche wanted Domino to be the leader, just like he always was.

"Well?" she asked after a long while.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

Domino was silent.

"I don't think I am able to love anyone," he said then.

Meche turned her gaze away.

"I see," she said. "I... I guess I have nothing else to say, then." She turned and knocked at the door, and it didn't take many seconds before Salvador came and opened it. The man didn't have to ask, one glance at Meche's face was enough to tell him everything. The freedom fighter glared at Domino over Meche's shoulder and closed the door.

The lock clicked again and Domino was starting to feel that perhaps he should have said something else.

* * *

"I hope Meche won't be too hurt," Manny said to Eva. They were alone with Carla now that Salvador and Meche had gone.

The woman shrugged.

"She will get over it," she guessed.

"I hope."

Carla looked at the both of them.

"You don't think Domino could love her?" she asked.

"Of course not. We have known Domino for years and believe me, ones like him never love anyone. Except themselves and money," Eva replied.

"And even if he did he is too proud and arrogant to say it aloud," Manny added. He didn't like this at all, and he didn't mean only Meche's situation. He felt like the whole building was about to collapse on him, he just couldn't tell why.

"I have to get out," he decided.

"What? Now?" Carla asked in surprise. "Won't you wait for Meche?"

Manny shook his head.

"No, but I will be back. I need to think about this," he said. Carla nodded, but Manny doubted the woman understood. She probably thought that he only wanted to organize everything in his mind, but that wasn't the whole truth.

Manny knew that now was the time to think about his future. The DOD representative would arrive to take over the situation and he wasn't sure of what it meant for him. Originally he had just wanted his job back, but now he couldn't even think about being a reaper again.

Yes, he didn't want his old job back anymore. Especially since Carla was with him.

"I will be back soon," he promised and left before Eva managed to say anything. The woman was fair and nice in her own way, but she had wits and could hurt people bad with her words. Manny could only hope that Salvador got along with the ex-secretary.

The night in Nuevo Marrow felt quiet and peaceful, but that was nothing new to Manny. He was used to the old El Marrow and hadn't had the chance to see the city's noisy follower. The streets were almost dark, sad neon lights decorated the few and reminded everyone of what Hector had left behind.

There was a bright spot in a dark corridor and someone - probably one of Hector's men - smoked a cigarette. Manny waved his hand at him. He stayed on the safe areas on purpose and tried to clear his thoughts.

What would he do?

For a couple of years his afterlife had had a meaning, finding Meche. Then it had changed into helping the rebels and getting rid of Hector. And now that all that had been done? What did he have left?

Carla of course, but what else? He couldn't continue without some destination or task. Reaping wasn't an option anymore, Manny didn't want to return to his old office and the smell of dust anymore. And yet that was all he could hope for.

Funny...

Manny couldn't say what horrible he had done during his life. Of course he had been part of everything nasty from smuggling to beating up anyone who his boss pointed at, but he hadn't been worse than anyone else. In fact, when he had compared himself with the crooks in Rubacava he had realised that he was pretty innocent indeed.

Oh well, DOD had always been playing their cruel game that no one else could control.

"Manny! Manny!"

He felt someone wrap her arms around him and his first reaction was to throw whoever it was over his back, but then he recognised her.

"Lola?" he asked in confusion and removed the woman's arms gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Manny... I... I loved him!" Lola sniffed and lowered her head. She backed away and clenched her fists. "I'm so stupid."

"Who are you talking about? Maximino?" Manny replied. What was Lola doing in Nuevo Marrow? And dressed up like that? The long revealing dress wasn't Lola's style at all. She might have looked pretty in it, but at the moment she was too sad to look beautiful.

"Yes, Manny. I loved him and he.. Manny, what have they done to him? I can't find his men anywhere," Lola continued. She seemed to be in panic and Manny didn't like what he would have to say.

"Hector shot him, Lola. I'm sorry."

Manny really meant his words, though not because of Maximino. His empathy was on Lola's side and it felt so wrong and unfair that she had fallen in love with a useless man. And she wasn't even the only one.

His own problems felt very small suddenly and he was ashamed of his previous thoughts. Meche and Lola were going through something terrible and he mourned because of his job. At least he had Carla.

Manny wrapped his arms around Lola.

"I think you are not the only one with a broken heart tonight," he said and started to lead the quietly sobbing woman in the temporary LSA HQ. "I know where you'll be safe."

* * *

The sun rose in both the Land of the Living, and the Dead, and that morning it seemed to warm the stone buildings of Nuevo Marrow with unusual warmth. No one who had stayed in the city for long could remember seeing a more beautiful morning, and even those who had known the old El Marrow were charmed.

Of course there were those who felt the sun rays burn their bones like acid. They were those who hadn't waited for the morning, but had wanted the dark moments to last forever.

Domino was one of them.

Despite that he was very self-confident and had decided to take everything that would follow well he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He had a pretty good idea of what his fate would be and he didn't like it.

And many others feared the morning as well. Others who had worked for Hector or supported him weren't feeling cheerful either. They all knew that their souls were in the hands of the new DOD representative and the thought was very chilling.

"It is morning," Salvador said to Manny as they stood on the road waiting for their guest. Salvador thought it was his honour to show what his men had done and make sure that each criminal was given a fair trial. He thought they all were crooks, but he didn't want to be blind like Hector.

The city was very quiet so they could hear the car coming even before they saw it. When it got nearer they saw that it was a fine shining black Ford. It parked in front of them and a man dressed in a dark green suit stepped out.

He shook hands with Salvador.

"Good morning. My name is Ricardo Blana and I am here to look at the situation. I am the representative of the DOD," he said formally and nodded.

"We have been waiting for you," Salvador said. "Right now Nuevo Marrow needs order more than anything."

"True, true. But I see that everything has been going on well," Ricardo stated.

"Salvador and his men have done a good job and there has been no problems," Manny cut in. Ricardo turned to look at him.

"And you are?"

Manny offered him his hand.

"Manuel Calavera."

"Ah, the escaped reaper? Hmh, I was looking forward to meeting you. I want to have a word with you," Ricardo said. Manny didn't think his future looked very bright. Ricardo turned towards Salvador again.

"But I heard that you have captured some of Hector's closest men. The DOD has given me the right to act as I please," he said.

Salvador nodded.

"True, we have imprisoned several crooks. But each of them deserves to be treated as a person and I can't let you do anything too soon," he replied.

"Of course not. But, excuse my curiosity, we were informed that one of them turned against Hector at the last moment. Any truth in that?"

"Yes. Domino Hurley, Hector's right hand, started to feel threatened and attacked Hector. He was the one who shot him," Salvador informed.

Ricardo didn't look pleased.

"So the rumours were true. We know that traitor quite well. It is not hard to believe that he turned against his master."

"But what are we going to do to him? Many are ready to shoot him, but some others think it would be too harsh now that he has helped us," Manny pointed out. He didn't actually care about Domino at all, but had to think about Meche.

The woman had been devastated the last night and mourned together with Lola. Manny and the others had tried to make them feel better, but they couldn't have understood the women's pain like they themselves did.

"We shall see that. In fact his fate is one of those things I need to take care of today. The first is this," Ricardo said and took a huge suitcase from the car. "Hector has sold or hid most of the stolen Double N-Tickets so DOD decided to print out new ones for everyone. I have to share them as soon as possible."

"Double N-Tickets?" Manny asked in surprise.

"Yes, those that you should have been selling," Ricardo stated. Manny decided to keep his mouth shut, he would just make the situation worse by talking.

Ricardo opened the suitcase and one of the golden tickets stirred. After that there was a flash and it found its place on Salvador's chest. Manny had to cancel his earlier intention of snorting.

"So, you have your own ticket, golden boy?" he asked playfully. Salvador took the ticket in his fingers and looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Ricardo took other tickets from the suitcase and briefed through them.

"This one is for Mercedes Colomar. I heard that she is with you," he said.

"True, and I feel that she wants to leave this world as soon as possible," Salvador said. He slipped his own ticket in his pocket.

"Good. Let's see her so that she can have this and then I can take care of that traitor. Better get rid of that task soon. After that I need to get this place working again. When Hector was in charge the DOD office here didn't function very well. The reapers will be busy," Ricardo decided. He seemed to be a man who was used to being in charge.

"Have you decided what to do with Domino?" Manny asked.

"Actually not, the DOD made the decision for me. I can't control everything, though I am pretty powerful. But I can have a word in what will happen to the others prisoners," Ricardo said. He closed the suitcase and lifted it from the ground.

"Let's go then. We don't have the whole day."

* * *

Domino knew what was coming when the door was opened again. He had stayed up the whole night and it wasn't only because he was afraid of the morning.

He had been thinking about Meche's words.

"I love you," still rang in his head and though he tried to forget them the words were like carved inside his skull.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself right before Manny stepped in the room.

"Time to go Dom. Mister Authority has paid a visit," the man said and Domino could hear that he wasn't pleased. He snorted.

"Something wrong? You sound like things aren't too well," he said in amusement. Manny shrugged.

"If he gets to make the decisions he might as well sprout me too for "betraying" the DOD and leaving. He doesn't seem to like traitors," he said.

"What a reliving piece of information."

"Well, you brought this upon yourself."

Manny didn't mention Meche at all. He wanted to be mad at Domino, but it was impossible. He had known this would happen so the result hadn't surprised him at all. He was just sad for Meche.

"Let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner I will know how many years I need to labour," he added. He gave Domino a push with his gun and he started to walk. Like he had any other options.

Manny led him in Hector's office where others who had something to do with the matter had already gathered. Ricardo was there with Salvador, Eva, two other LSA agents and Meche, who had wanted to be there. She lowered her head when Domino entered.

"The situation is simple. I have many reasons to be here today and I am sure we all know them. My mission is to give the Double N-Tickets to those who deserve them and decide what to do with Hector's supporters," Ricardo said and opened his suitcase that he carried around all the time. He was probably too afraid to let it out of his sight.

When he opened the case one of the tickets flew out of it and bolted at Meche. It felt like a living creature and brushed against the woman's arm.

"What... my ticket?" Meche asked in surprise. Her head had been too full of other matters and she hadn't even remembered that there was a ticket for her as well. She suddenly realised that she would be in the Ninth Underworld the very day.

She glanced at Domino. Maybe that was better.

There was a sharp click when Ricardo closed the suitcase again. No one else in the room was worthy of a ticket.

He coughed.

"Now I have taken care of that," he said and turned towards Manny. "And you. Your case is very interesting and we had a long conversation concerning it in the DOD."

"So they finally noticed me up there?" Manny guessed in slight amusement. Ricardo didn't look like he had a sense of humour.

"We have been following your doings all this time and agreed that you left El Marrow for a good reason. You tried to correct your mistakes and the battle against Hector wouldn't have been that easy without you. That is why the DOD has the honour to announce that your sins have been forgotten and you are free to go and do whatever you want with your afterlife," Ricardo said.

Manny was silent for a while.

"I don't have to become a reaper again?" he made sure in surprise. To some people that bit of information would not have meant much - he would still have to walk through the Land of the Dead - but that made him as happy as a Double N-Ticket would have made.

Ricardo shook his head.

"Never again. You may stay to live here or continue towards the Ninth Underworld, we don't care," he said. Then he glanced at Domino. "But your situation is very different. You betrayed the DOD, sprouted souls, stole a huge amount of Double N-Tickets and - "

"You don't need to list my crimes for me. I remember all of them," Domino interrupted. Ricardo glared at him.

"Do you even regret what you did?"

"No, with the possible exception of one thing. But that is none of your business."

Ricardo sighed.

"If I had the right to make the decision you wouldn't be talking or standing anymore, but unfortunately my superiors have a softer heart than I do. They speak of justice and second chances..." he muttered the last words in despise. "I don't have the right to do whatever I want, but this decision will not break me. At least I will be able to see how you labour for a small eternity," he added.

"What do you mean?" Domino asked in surprise. This conversation wasn't going like the one he had prepared himself for.

"What I just said. I am now Don Copal's follower and I am responsible for the DOD functions in this city. Now that Manny has no depth to pay off there is going to be more work for you, but -"

"You won't shoot him?" Meche interruped.

"I wanted to, but my superiors disagreed. They think we can't shoot a man who took care of Hector, even though his crimes are almost as horrible as Hector's. They also say that we need reapers who know how the work is done," Ricardo said. "But it won't be easy for him. We will give him his old job back and when his new crimes are added in his depth it is going to take quite a while before he is free. And this time he will not be given the chance to escape or betray anyone."

Manny elbowed Domino.

"Hah, you were wrong after all," he said.

"What do you mean?" Domino asked. He couldn't decide whether he should have been happy or disappointed. He wasn't sprouted, but he would have to be a slave for the DOD again.

"Do you remember when you told me that I can have my office back once you have been promoted away? I guess it doesn't work now because I got to leave before you," Manny said and couldn't keep a hint of malicious pleasure away from his voice. Domino sure deserved everything he got.

"How nice, Cal."

"I am... happy for you," Meche's voice said next to them. "I was afraid they would shoot you."

"I am happy for myself too. I didn't feel like getting shot," Domino said and cast an uncomfortable glance at Manny. He was feeling silly enough already, he didn't want Manny to hang around.

"Carla must be waiting for me," Manny stated and crept away after glaring at Domino.

"And I think I am happy for you as well. At least a little. You don't get your own Double N-Ticket every day," Domino continued. He might have said something else, but Ricardo decided to speak again.

"I have to go now. Many tickets are waiting for their owners and I have to arrange my office for tomorrow. I trust that the LSA makes sure that he goes nowhere and appears in work tomorrow," he said and pointed at Domino. The man was sure that his future in work would be incredibly frustrating.

Ricardo made sure that the suitcase was properly closed and left. It was a sign for the others and they all left one by one. Domino was not allowed to go alone of course, Salvador sent a man to make sure that he tried nothing.

* * *

"I guess you'll be going then. The LSA will miss you," Eva said to Salvador. The man held his golden ticket in his fingers and looked thoughtful.

"The Ninth Underworld... You know, we used to dream of it together when I was still in DOD. Manny always had such strange images of it and Domino had his opinions too. But that was a long time ago, before we even knew someone called Hector LeMans existed," Eva continued. She was on a talkative mood and said everything she could come up with.

She would also miss the charismatic rebel leader Salvador Limones. Maybe even more than she dared to admit.

"I never liked trains," Salvador admitted.

Eva snorted.

"That is pretty useless at this point. You should have lived an imperfect life like I did," she said. "A miracle that Ricardo didn't force me to become a secretary again."

"He let Manny go and you have been just as important. Without you the LSA wouldn't exist," Salvador said.

"Hah. What have I done?"

"These years have been hard and I do not think I could have stood them without you. You have given me hope."

"Well, all is fine now. You will get your rightful place in the Ninth Underworld and the LSA is still strong."

"I don't think so..."

Eva raised her gaze.

"You don't think we'll be fine without you?" she asked in slight annoyance. Salvador placed his hand on her shoulder for a short moment.

"It's not that," he said and ripped his Double N-Ticket into pieces. "I am not leaving."

* * *

"I still can't believe that they let me go," Manny said. Carla snorted softly and shrugged.

"And I can't believe that they didn't give you a Double N-Ticket. I think you deserved it," she said.

"That doesn't matter. I couldn't have taken it anyway."

"Why not?"

Manny elbowed Carla.

"Who would you have travelled with then? And do you think I would have skipped our future adventure?" he asked.

"What adventure?" Carla asked.

"Nuevo Marrow is controlled by DOD and the LSA now, they don't need me anymore. No one needs me now and I don't have to work for anyone. You can't believe how relieving that situation is. Now I can concentrate in myself and what is important to me," Manny replied. "Like you."

Carla chuckled.

"So you are going to drag me on a senseless trip through the Land of the Dead?" she asked in amusement. Then she became serious again. "What about Glottis?"

Manny didn't look happy anymore either.

"I would like to take him with us, but it is impossible. He is a demon and can never leave this world, this is where he belongs," he said. "They are probably going to give him his old job back. Or maybe he can become a driver for one of the new reapers."

"I will miss him. Where is he?" Carla asked. She got her reply when someone grabbed her behind and lifted her in the air.

"I'm right here Ms. Ferra," Glottis said and put the woman down. He looked just as happy and carefree as always and Manny thought it was sad to think that this could be the last time he saw his best friend.

"Glottis..." he started carefully, but the demon shook his head.

"Manny, don't. You don't have to say anything. I know," he said and sniffed then. "You shouldn't be sad. So many good things have happened."

"I know, but I still have to wonder..."

Glottis shrugged.

"Now I get as many cars as I want," he pointed out. "You don't need to worry about me. Take care of yourself and Ms. Ferra."

"I will," Manny said.

* * *

"Why is it me who has to carry this stupid suitcase?" Nick asked angrily and threw the case on the ground to rest his arms. Olivia chuckled.

"But Nick, you can't really expect me to do anything. I am an artist, I don't have to labour," she said.

"I am a lawyer and I shouldn't be doing anything physical either."

"You didn't think that way last night..."

Nick and Olivia had left Nuevo Marrow behind thems and were in the Petrified Forest at the moment. They hoped that no one would go after them - the last people they wanted to meet where the rebels - and that they would get safe in Rubacava that could offer them so much. Like a boat to Puerto Zapato where they would be safe.

"If you don't help me I will leave the money here!"

"Do it and we are both in trouble."

"Hmph!"

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shout, your argument can be heard miles away," a voice said and both travellers flinched.

"You!" Nick exclaimed in surprise when he recognised the form of Chowchilla Charlie. The man looked like he had run through the forest like a maniac. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Did you think I would stay in Nuevo Marrow after that fiasco? No no, that place is so mad now that even I wouldn't make it," the con artist replied and shook his head in misery.

"More like especially you. The LSA will clean the whole city," Nick said.

"Whatever. That is gone now and I must concentrate in the future. I see that you two have a very lovely traveling companion," Charlie said and pointed at the suitcase.

"Don't even think about it little one, the money is ours," Olivia said.

"Really? I think that you are going to need a professional con artist wherever you go. There is always use for me, right Nick?"

Nick shook his head.

"I don't know and I am not particularly even interested. I just want out of here and get a drink," he said.

"Same here, same here. I hear they have excellent clubs in Puerto Zapato."

Olivia snorted.

"It's easy to talk. How can you be so sure that we'll get that far?" she asked.

"That is simple, my dear," Charlie said. "We are all from Rubacava. We were made to survive."

* * *

_Dear Toto,_

_Salvador let me use one of his pigeons to send this letter even if it doesn't have anything to do with the LSA. Well, I guess it concerns the revolution a bit. I am in Nuevo Marrow and as you must already know, we won. We won both Hector and Maximino and the city is returning to normal now. DOD will come back and everything will be fine again._

_But everything is not fine for me! Oh Toto, I know I sound stupid, but I am so sad. I really loved him and though I understand that he wasn't perfect I still can't stop loving him. I don't know what to do..._

_I am coming back to Rubacava. You are the only one I have left anymore and I need to think. Maybe the sorrow will go away one day._

_With love, Lola_

**The End**

Many thanks to those who bothered to review. You kept this fic going!


End file.
